Under A Blood Red Sky
by RiotAct
Summary: It is a few months after Millennium was destroyed by Hellsing. Alucard and Seras have settled into a comfortable routine of hunting down rogue vampires, until a member of Millennium appears and becomes entwined in their lives, and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I do not own 'Hellsing' that is owned by Kohta Hirano. I also haven't read the last book in the manga. I'm supposed to be getting it in the mail soon but in any event it doesn't matter because I might keep some characters who die alive and some who are alive will die. So if you guys read this please review and let me know if I should keep going. This is my first Hellsing fic. - A/N

Money from multiple Western European countries floated in the smoke-filled air, raining down on her like confetti. Crates of furniture, paintings, and porcelain dishes lay tossed about like toys. It was the other things she saw that made her chest hurt almost as much as the fumes.

Pocket watches, family photos, jewelry, a doll with what looked like real hair that was smoldering nearby. Rings and even a box of what looked like gold and silver teeth made the bile rise into her throat.

But it was the man who stood in front her, head cocked to one side almost no expression on his face who made the fear turn into panic. He paused in front of a huge red flag with the Nazi party's symbol, a huge black swatzika almost as if he were posing. But she knew he was just waiting for her next move. Drawing in a deep breath, she restlessly let the black shadowy tendrils of her missing arm hide her face while she peered at the man.

Blood dripped down her chin from her nose, and her gray Hellsing uniform was saturated with it. The man in front her had no scratches or acted as if he had sustained any injuries.

'E probably 'asn't either, don't let 'im get any closer zen zat. She smiled, hearing her new familiar's voice echoing in her head. Pip Vernedead, commander of the Wild Geese had become her first and only since she had drank his blood and become a true nosferatu.

Now she found herself, Seras Victoria, once a simple police girl who through fate had met the vampire Alucard in a small village called Cheddar one hellish night, fighting for her life against a man she was pretty sure she could not beat. Seras also wasn't sure he was even a man. No, the silver haired man had definitely just turned into a wolf and then back again after giving her a good thrashing.

Cocking his head, the man let a smirk slide onto his face. If it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to kill her, Seras would have thought he was gorgeous. He wore WWII military issue pants that fell low on his hips and boots having long ago discarded the bulky great coat and cap that usually kept him covered up but for his face. Now there was just a broad expanse of muscled chest adorned only with silver dog tags. His light brown eyes were coming back from the almost black color they had become when he had shifted. And he just stood there and watched her.

Seras was trying not to hyperventilate. Crouching low, she worried her lower lip with a fang. Pip was in her head trying to encourage her to get her shit together and kick the man's ass. Wiping blood out of her red eyes that were normally blue, she squared her jaw and looked up.

'Look out! Jump to ze left!' Too late, the man's booted foot crashed into Seras' chin. She felt herself flying into a stack of crates and go down hard. The man walked over, another small smile on his otherwise expressionless face and Seras scrabbled around on the ground for a weapon, anything.

Two gloved hands lifted her into the air, bringing her level with the man's stoic, hard face. Brown eyes looked into red for what seemed like minutes but were in reality seconds. Then the man took her head into a firm grip and began twisting. Seras' fingers clamped down onto his wrists, drawing blood, but the man didn't flinch. One of her thrashing feet caught him a glancing blow, and his grip shifted but only enough for her to grab his neck.

Rearing back, she felt her mouth widen like a snake's and she paused briefly. The man had frozen, the smell of fear wafting off of him reaching her nostrils.

'Police Girl! Don't do it, don't bite him! SERAS!'

Not being able to pull back in time, Seras didn't heed her Master's warning and filled her mouth with the coppery, warm, heady taste and fragrance of blood. Something was wrong however. Instead of the man's heartbeat slowing down, it sped up. And instead of him getting lethargic, he began bucking and clawing at her shoulders.

Then she felt him finally slump back onto the ground as if accepting his fate. Drawing away, she licked her lips and smiled into the darkness while Pip made gagging noises in her head. Feeling a burning on her arm, she noticed that she had ripped open a gash on her wrist. Shrugging, she stood up and looked down at the man. He had blood around his mouth and nose and his eyes were half-open. Feeling a sense of pity, she closed his eyelids with a finger and then ran off to find her Master's Master, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and do away with the wretched Major once and for all.

It was sometime later, in the dark, alone except for faint gunshots and the burning mementos of a fallen regime, that the man awoke. Blinking once or twice, he reared back his head and screamed into the inky blackness.

A/N - Uhm okay that was it so far. Let me know what you guys think. I'm still not sure of where it's going but I'll figure something out. Thanks! - A/N


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Well I got one reviewer so that's a good start! Thank you Sepsis for reading and telling me what you thought. I really appreciate it. Oh and I don't know if I put this in there before so,

_Italicized words - Pip's thoughts_

**_Bold Italicized words - Hans' thoughts_**

**Bold words - Alucard's thoughts.**

Hope that clears anything up and please if you read this don't be shy, lemme know what you think. - A/N

"YES! BLOOD! MORE, MORE, MOOORREE..." Alucard's smirk was gleefully plastered over his narrow, pale face as he shot into a ghoul's corpse repeatedly. Dark blood splattered the trunk of the tree that the remains of the ghoul twitched nearby.

"Uhm...Master? I think it's dead now." Alucard swiftly holstered the Jackal and swung around to regard Seras Victoria, his fledgling with red eyes tinged slightly with contempt. Flinging his jacket closed, he aimed a kick to the ghoul's non-existent head and Seras shuddered at the impishly evil light that danced over his face at the sound it made.

"Police Girl, how long has it been since we fought and defeated that fat annoying Nazi and his minions?" Seras worried her lower lip and cocked her head. Her orange-blonde hair was still short and spiky at the lower neck and she kept it out of her face with a few hairpins.

"Four months, Master." Alucard started walking away from her and she trotted to keep up, her Harkonnen bouncing against her back. Alucard's black hair kept shifting from long to merely shaggy. He seemed to sometimes always be going back and forth between his present form and something much older. He wore his normal red duster, a floppy red hat, and underneath his flowing jacket an outfit that almost could be described as something from another century. A dark three-breasted suit with a white shirt and a cravat style tie as well as boots and his gloves covered in his 'seals', something the Hellsing family had devised to keep him under control. Seras had yet to see a situation where he didn't do as he damn well pleased, but he at least couldn't act unless ordered and had to release the restrictions on the seals for the most part.

'Careful Police Girl, I can hear you' Seras flushed and heard Pip's voice grate out a jeering laugh that she hadn't blocked out Alucard completely.

"And in those four months how many times have I had such a glorious experience as I did those last days of London's destruction?"

"Well Master..."

"NONE Police Girl, absolutely NONE. It pains me, it eats at me, no it KILLS me..." At that Alucard gave a throaty chuckle that made Seras swallow. Her sire was centuries old and he bloody well unnerved her half the time. But here they were, at three in the morning in a small English village north of York, weeding out some gangs of ghouls who had evaded being eradicated after London fell.

"Per-Perhaps it's time for a vacation." Alucard stopped walking and looked up at the crescent moon. Somewhere nearby a dog barked and was hollered at to shut up. A wind rustled the leaves of the trees and made shadows dance over Alucard's face as he shot her a glower over his shoulder. Seras felt her lips pull away from her teeth in a grimace at the sharpness of his red gaze.

"Police Girl I have lived my life so many times over sometimes I lose count. I have fought countless battles, killed numerous foes and live soaked in the blood from each encounter yet you have the gall to suggest I take a vacation? A holiday?"

Seras felt Pip jerk inside her mind, and squared her shoulders. She wasn't as spineless as she had been before, by God she was not.

"You heard me Master. I'm sorry if my suggestion didn't meet with your approval." Alucard's eyes narrowed and he smirked at her. Leaning forward, he trapped her chin in one of his gloved hands, and sticking out his long tongue, licked a spot of blood off of her cheek.

"I would commend your bravery yet you still flinch at my touch. Try again Police Girl, let's get out of here before I really get hungry." Fuming, Seras followed along behind Alucard in a sullen silence.

Once back at the inn Sir Integra Hellsing had appropriated in the Hellsing Organization's name, they reported to her in her small room where she smoked her expensive cigars out a side window. A fire was burning in the grate to take off the chill, and Sir Integra was still dressed in a sleek grayish-green suit, her blonde hair loose down her back.

After listening to Alucard in silence, Integra took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a nasty headache and Alucard's insolence coupled with Seras' bad mood was not helping. This was one of the many times that she wished Walter had lived. Walter her supposed loyal butler. What a mad world had erupted those last few days and how bitter a pill his death had been to swallow. Finally, Integra held up a hand to silence Alucard and opened her eyes.

"We will discuss further plans in the morning, I cannot think about this anymore right now." Clipping the end off of another cigar, she watched Seras bow her head and fade away into the shadows before giving Alucard an annoyed look.

"That includes you as well, servant." A leer played over Alucard's mouth before he saluted her sharply and disappeared as well, his insolent hiss of laughter making goose-pimples spread over her arms. Snapping the window shut she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat by the fire smoking moodily until the sky outside was lit with a pearly rose color.

The dog didn't want to let this strange creature have the rabbit it had killed for it's dinner. But the strange creature who looked like his human master and yet smelled like another four-legged animal like itself was unsure and hesitant, and the creature won in the end. Baring sharp teeth and snarling deep in it's throat, the creature seemed to grow bigger and with a fast movement, grabbed the rabbit carcass and kicked out at the dog.

Yelping the dog ran away out of the woods into a field while the creature faded further into the gloom, bloodied prize in hand. Ripping into the raw, dripping meat the creature wiped it's mouth onto a hand and then the hand onto it's combat pants. Pausing to drink out of it's battered canteen, it sniffed the wind, nose wrinkling and it's tongue flickered out tasting the air. Then it gathered it's belongings and loped off towards the small village in the same direction as the dog whose dinner it had stolen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** - Thanks GG for the review, I appreciate it :D

Sepsis - Thanks for continuing to read, and your English is fine I get what you meant to say :) I'm glad you like my Alucard. Sorry if it was confusing at the end of the second chapter. Basically it was in the point of view of a dog encountering a 'strange beast' who was a man acting like an animal. Hope that helped! :)

- **A/N**

Seras woke up at Hellsing Manor a few days after the ghoul hunt feeling listless. She wandered from room to room, searching for something but nothing appealed to her. She could use some target practice and thought about finding the remaining Wild Geese who stayed on after they lost Pip. They seemed to be attached to Seras now that they knew their Captain lived on inside of her.

But even the prospect of that didn't cheer her up. She soon found herself in the library and was surprised to find Alucard sitting in an overstuffed chair, reading above all things Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'. He appeared pensive, lost in thought which was unlike him. He didn't acknowledge her presence at first but finally put the book down, a long finger saving his place.

"Yes Police Girl?" Seras blushed and made a pretense of searching the seemingly never-ending shelves of literature but finally sighed and flopped down on a settee close by.

"You seem down Police Girl." Seras nodded and let out another large sigh. Alucard rolled his crimson eyes and tossed her a packet of blood that he kept chilled in a bowl of ice nearby. Seras drank it like a juice box and still didn't feel better. She didn't think vampires became depressed but if they did, she was.

"For someone with the extraordinary gift of a life of certain longevity you yet do not seem to enjoy it."

"It makes me sad," Seras countered softly. Alucard raised an eyebrow sharply and bared his sharp teeth.

"Sad Police Girl? Whatever for?"

"I can't make friends with any humans, they will all die of old age. What is an eternity if you spend it with people who's lives are fleeting? I'm lonely Master." Alucard watched her somberly his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Loneliness is a human emotion, which you no longer are. And you will die someday if a maniacal vampire hunter catches you unawares." Alucard's voice still had his usual silky roughness but he sounded exasperated.

"Besides little draculina you will always have me, am I not good enough?" Seras' eyes, their normal blue shade today flew to Alucard's face. He had a small wry smirk adorning his visage and Seras hastened to agree, almost stammering in her haste to appease him.

"I had begun to think," Alucard said standing up, "That you had started to lose more of your humanity once you drank that Frenchman but apparently I was mistaken." Pip growled in the back of Seras' mind, muttering something she could tell was unflattering in French.

"I'm sorry Master," Seras said softly although she wasn't, not in the least. She had taken Pip's blood in a sharp moment of human emotions, furious and heartsick at what that Nazi slag Zorin had done to him. Suddenly she felt gloved fingers tilting her chin up until she looked into Alucard's enigmatic yet shuttered eyes.

"Don't be Police Girl. While I despair of your EVER becoming a true Midian, your desperation to cling to your humanity...intrigues me." Seras' mouth hung open as Alucard glided back to his chair, picked up his book and disappeared through one of the walls.

"I will never understand him, never." Seras stood and brushing off the seat of her skirt absentmindedly, walked to one of the large windows.

Night was falling rapidly, another gray English day succumbing to the darkness. Seras was still unable to stay out in sunlight for very long. Since Alucard was her sire, she would eventually be able to do some of the things he could such as face the daylight, but her skin burned red and tender within moments of being exposed. They had figured that out one day when Alucard made her stick her arm out a window into the sunlight.

It had been more of a dare really, and she hadn't been able to deny him. It was still taking some getting used to, having a person who owned your soul. Supposedly she was 'free' now that she had drank Pip's blood but she would never truly be free of the ties that bound sire to fledgling.

'_Ere now girl why are you so sad today? Put a smile on zat pretty face of yours'_ Seras couldn't help but lift a corner of her mouth up at Pip's familiar, teasing words. It wasn't until he was gone that she realized how much she would miss the infuriating way he had always mocked her and she sometimes relived that last kiss they had shared in her mind...when she could block him out long enough.

"You're right Pip, I'm being silly." Seras shook her head with a rueful grin and straightening her posture, strode out of the room to go find the Wild Geese.

"Here now, you can't expect me to actually..."

"You SAID if I won you'd play strip poker."

"You insolent git! I was only humoring you!"

"Bad form, girl, bad form." Seras sat with a handful of cards splayed limply in the fingers of one hand, her eyes wide in disbelief. She had found the remaining members of the Wild Geese shacked up in the barracks with some new recruits of Hellsing soldiers. Boredom and a desire to connect had led her to play cards, but she hadn't taken into account her naivety and their drunken rambunctiousness.

"You CHEATED you bloody..." The mercenary grinned, and lit a cigarette, smoke wreathing his grizzled face. Smug male chuckles surrounded them and Seras turned bright pink when he winked at her.

"Oh bloody HA, HA, cheeky little..." The man, LeBlanc, held up his hands a concerned look in his gray eyes.

"Now, now missy don't get me wrong, cheeky I've been called before but nobody could say I was 'little'." Seras' stared at him in shock, her cheeks reddening further.

'_Tell 'im zat's not what Colette said' _Seras gave a burble of laughter when she repeated Pip's words and LeBlanc's face turned white before he gave a shout of anger and the rest of the room erupted into insults and guffaws.

LeBlanc finally settled into a laugh himself, and for a moment some of the men who had been Wild Geese wore similar expressions of regret and sadness before Seras stood up.

"And on that note, it's time for me to leave. Sir Integra will be upset if you men stay up late carousing and are no good to her tomorrow."

"Why, it'll just be more drills anyways. Not a lot of action going on."

"You should be grateful after the Hell we went through not too long ago," LeBlanc retorted to the other mercenary as he stood up and stretched. Then he gave Seras a wicked grin.

"Give us a kiss good-night?" Puckering his lips he advanced and Pip made a gagging noise in Seras' head.

"You wish," Seras cried out, leaving the dejected looking man behind to more taunting as she left the barracks, a smile on her face. She still felt more comfortable around those men then she did her Master and her Master's Master. Leaving the building, she walked down a gravel path and underneath an arched trellis, entered the gardens behind the mansion. On the other side lay an entrance to the dungeons where she and Alucard slept.

As she walked, her feet crunching on the gravel and listening to the chirps of crickets and cries of some nocturnal animals, she got the sense that someone or something was watching her. Trying to ignore the prickle that slid down her spine, she continued on yet opened her senses to their limit.

Now she could hear the wings of a moth as it battered at an outside light a mile away. She could see, despite the fact that the crescent moon was mostly hidden behind clouds, the stubble on a Hellsing guard's face as he rounded the corner doing a perimeter stroll yards away. Seras sniffed the air, but couldn't smell anything unusual. Then her mind went quiet and she sensed the presence of another being close by, behind her.

Whirling around, she saw the shape of a man sitting in a nearby arbor, his features and clothing coming into stark relief against the shadows when the moon finally made an appearance, it's silvery light sliding over him.

Shock made her voice garble in her throat as she tried to force words out. The man stood, his lithe form tall and imposing as he started towards her. He moved as graceful as an animal and indeed the look in his eyes was of a predator stalking prey. Then he stopped a few feet away from her, his head cocked, face betraying no emotion. Seras finally pushed out a breath and crouched into a defensive stance.

"Y-y-you! What are YOU doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - If my German translation's aren't precise, I'm sorry. I'm using an online translator so that's the reason why. - A/N

Seras felt her chest constrict and was almost insanely happy that she didn't have to breathe anymore. The man stepped into a pool of moonlight and her eyes widened as she saw it was the Captain from the Nazi group, the Millennium. He wore his hat and long coat, showing nothing but a few locks of his silvery-white hair and his eyes which were a different color then they had been before. Now they glowed a bright red like hers and Alucard's did and Seras couldn't remember if they had done that before.

The Captain stopped a few feet away from her, backlit by the moon that was no longer blanketed by clouds.

He stared at her, his eyes boring holes into her own seething with more emotions then she had ever seen him show.

_**'Vat did you do to me? You turned me into a monster!'**_ Seras felt shocked laughter bubble up out of her as she realized the Captain was speaking in her mind like her Master and Pip did. Clutching her head, she winced and fell into a crouch.

"A monster? You were a bloody monster before! Now get out of my head!"

_**'Nein fraulein, I vas a verevolf before. Now I am a monster, neither verevolf or bloodsucker! You have turned me into both!.'**_

Seras stared at the Captain in shock. The 'voice' inside her head was furious, deep, and rough. It reminded her of her Master's but with a German accent. Seras rose from her crouch and stopped instantly as the Captain snarled warningly.

_**'Kleine dumme hure'**_ The Captain raged on inside her head in German, and Seras wanted to curl up into a ball and close her eyes. She didn't remember turning him into ANYTHING, and neither did she even know HOW.

**'All it takes is some of your blood to be ingested by him, Police Girl. I TOLD you not to bite him, didn't I?'** Seras wasn't sure if she should be glad that Alucard suddenly materialized, but she was. Alucard drew his Jackal and pointed it at the Captain, who was half-turning furry, teeth elongating into sharp, wicked points.

"So some of my stupid little fledgling's blood got into you did it? YOU are a virgin? How...interesting. I don't suppose you've drank any human blood have you?" The Captain kept growling, and seemed to be struggling as the outlines of his lithe form wavered. Alucard looked thoughtful for a moment and then laughed delightedly.

"My flea-infested man, you cannot be joking. You must have only fed on animals so far. This isn't even a fair fight then. Police Girl, deal with him." Seras held up a finger and hemmed and hawed.

"B-b-but Master shouldn't we DO something? I mean he is one of us now." Alucard spun around and Seras shrank back at the baleful look in his eyes, a wicked sneer on his pale face.

"Police Girl PLEASE tell me you did not just say something that idiotic. He is a Freak and will be dealt with as such. There is NO way he will be allowed to live." Alucard thrust his face quite close to Seras' and seemed to be examining her.

"Why would you save one such as he anyways? He has lived to serve evil and since the evil is gone so shall he do the same."

"But Master you've done some evil things yourself! Besides it's my fault, I can't just kill him." Seras thought she saw something akin to hurt flash through Alucard's eyes but was quickly extinguished. He couldn't, however, hide the astonishment that shown there as well.

"Precisely why you SHOULD be the one to kill him, Police Girl. Do not drag this out, my Master wouldn't approve of it either." A movement in the corner of Alucard's eye had him suddenly catching the Captain by the throat as he leapt at them. The Captain had shed the idea of trying to phase into the giant white wolf Seras had seen before.

"Do you see? He doesn't thank you for this gift, he wants to kill you for it! Why would you let him live Police Girl?" Alucard punctuated his words by shaking the snapping, infuriated German soldier as he clawed at Alucard's gloved hand.

"Because he was the least annoying out of all of the Millennium bastards?" Alucard didn't appreciate her lame attempt at defusing the situation. Baring his predatory sneer at her, he raised his eyebrows and cocking his gun, put the muzzle against the Captain's forehead.

"Try again, Police Girl."

"He's MY fledgling," she blurted out before hunching her shoulders and clapping her own gloved hand over her mouth. Alucard cocked his head, a lock of inky black hair falling over one of his brilliant red eyes.

Alucard tightened his grip on the Captain's neck, feeling the Captain go limp with a final snarl. Tossing him onto the ground, he shot out with his hand once more to grab Seras by the front of her uniform. Pulling her up to his level, he sniffed at her and smelled fear. Now that she was a Midian she was fiercer but still mired in her old behaviors. Compassion was something a REAL vampire could not afford.

"As you are MY fledgling, little draculina. If I command you to do something you WILL do it."

"You said I was free of you once I drank blood on my own!" Seras' retort made Alucard's mouth close and draw into a grim line.

"You will never be free of me, Seras. I am your maker, your master...always."

"And I am his," Seras shot back although she was shaken by his close proximity and the fact that he had used her name, something he did once in a blue moon.

"I am responsible for him," she stated in a quieter tone.

"So you'd like to be responsible for him, when you yourself can only barely hold your own? I'm sorry Police Girl, but I fail to see your logic. He must be disposed of."

"I think not, Alucard. As YOUR master, I am commanding you to stand down. There is much this piece of filth can tell us about Millennium still, such as who might still be around to continue on with that Major's dirty

plans." If Seras couldn't tell any better, she would have assumed Alucard was shocked by Sir Integra's words as they both turned to face her.

Sir Integra wore a smirk on her face as she lit one of her thin cigar's. The Captain stirred, and Alucard raised his Jackal, but was brought up short by Sir Integra shouting at him. Flashing her a disgruntled look, Alucard instead kicked the German in the face and he lay still. Seras winced, and her movement drew Sir Integra's attention.

"You my dear Seras Victoria have some explaining to do."

Later, in Sir Integra's office, Seras felt like she used to as a child, being dragged into the office at her orphanage's school to get a dressing down. Alucard lounged in a chair by his master's desk, and Sir Integra stood by a window, her back to them both, pushing the edge of a heavy dark blue curtain aside. They had locked the Captain up in a spare cell down in the dungeon.

"So you see Sir, I was bleeding so much that when I bit him, some of my blood must have gotten into his mouth and down his throat...He was choking me, it was all I could think of to do." Sir Integra sighed and let the curtain drop back into place. Hellsing's two resident vampires glared at each other. This had certainly caused quite a rift between the two, and Sir Integra wasn't keen on the aftermath of her decision. But if keeping the Nazi scum around long enough to pump some information out of him was necessary then by Christ she would do it.

"As it stands, he is your responsibility Seras. See to it that he gets enough blood to keep him alive until we decide what to do with him. As for you," Sir Integra's blue eyes cut to Alucard's crimson.

"You will not dispose of him until I give you that order, is that clear?"

"One of these days, I shall grow weary of you curbing me, my dear Master." Fury sliced through Sir Integra's eyes and she stalked over to where Alucard lounged. Bending at the waist, she stuck her face within inches of his own.

"IS...THAT...CLEAR?"

"Crystal, my Master."

"Excellent," she snapped before she strode out of the room, back stiff. Alucard turned his head and pierced Seras with his gaze.

"Now, we shall discuss your punishment Police Girl."

German translations

kleine dumme Hure - you little whore

SHOUT OUTS -

Midnight_Killer02 - Thanks for reading, is this fast enough? :)

Sepsis - Good, I'm glad that helped. I'm happy that Hans is finally back as well, and also that you like my story! I appreciate it so much :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Master? Are you there?" Seras' voice was faint through the polished cherry colored wood of her coffin. Alucard sat on top with his arms crossed, head cocked and lost in thought. He wore his yellow glasses but had taken off his long red coat and hat. His hair was slightly long and wild. He wore his usual dark suit, white gloves with the seals and high black boots. His white shirt was immaculate and his red cravat tied perfectly and flowing away from his neck.

Ignoring Seras' pleas, Alucard frowned. His fledgling was bothering him mightily. He knew that part of it was that they had missions only once in awhile and he was bored. But then again, there had been other times in other centuries where he had spent what seemed like eternity hiding in his crumbling castle in Romania before chasing after that blasted man and then the succubus who had destroyed it all.

Alucard was brought out of his musings by a drop of red suddenly appearing on one of his gloved hands. His mouth drew into a thin line as he rummaged in a pocket and wiped away the bloody tear's track from his face.

He needed blood, and gore, destruction so violent that it would make the hardest warrior blanch in fear. Sears suddenly punched the coffin and Alucard's temper snapped. Heedless of the thick silver chains that he had wrapped around her resting place, he flung the lid open and stared down at his fledgling.

Her face was pale, bone white. Her blue eyes burned into his red and he knew through their bond that she was experiencing a thirst for blood that was stronger than she had ever known. There were long gouges and scratch marks on the inside of the lid. She had tried to claw her way out.

Her attempts were admirable, for he had wrapped a thin silver chain around her body. He could see the welts and burn marks the blessed metal had left. Normally such menial things wouldn't bother them but she was a relatively newborn vampire. The Nazi filth was chained in silver in whatever dank hole they had contained him in.

"Hungry?" Seras nodded frantically and Alucard chuckled softly. He hadn't wanted to do this to her, but he had a point he needed to make. HE was the master, and SHE was the fledgling. She could not disobey him any longer. Alucard had wanted to hold off on using their mental connection in controlling ways but if he had to, well then he damn well would.

Instead of offering her some medical blood, Alucard slashed his wrist with his fangs and held it out, dripping to Seras. She lunged for him and sank her teeth into his arm with such hunger that Alucard almost toppled into her coffin.

"Careful Police Girl," he warned in a threatening tone and she gentled her assault, sucking his blood until he pulled his arm away.

"Thank you Master," Seras said in a low tone, not meeting his eyes. She already looked better, there was pink in her cheeks and her blue eyes had lost that feverish look to them.

Alucard had only left her in the coffin for two days, but with the silver added to the mix it had taken a lot out of her. Alucard watched her stiffly walk to a plush chair and sink down gratefully. Sir Integra had been furious with him for his form of punishment but in this, Alucard had disobeyed her. Integra had also not allowed him to help interegate the Nazi only a few doors away.

"Do you hate me Police Girl?" Seras looked up at him, and he saw a mixture of anger, sadness, and something he couldn't put a finger on.

"I could never hate you Master," she said softly. Alucard crossed the room and stood in front of her, looking down his eyes unreadable.

"Do you understand that you need to be more careful when you fight? You have created an anomaly. He should be disposed of, and hopefully when Sir Integra is finished with him, she will allow it." A flash of fury crossed Seras' face and Alucard smiled at her.

Turning, he walked away passing her table which had a bowl filled with medical blood and ice.

"You'd better eat more Police Girl, you'll need it."

"Master." Alucard paused when she spoke but didn't turn around.

"I may not hate you, Master but right now I don't like you." Alucard didn't say anything, nor did he move for a few moments. Then he looked over his shoulder and stared at her until she squirmed in her seat and looked away. When she glanced up again he was gone.

If Seras' heart was still beating it would be pounding right now. Rising, she moodily went to the table and ripped a bag open with her teeth before sucking it down like a juice box. She was furious with Alucard for what he had done to her, that he blamed her for something she hadn't done on purpose.

The only thing that had helped her get through it had been Pip who told her stories and even sang her silly French songs that she didn't understand, but it made her laugh to hear his slightly off-key voice.

Suddenly shouting made her snap her head up and drop the second bag of blood she was about to pierce with her fangs. Opening her door, she rushed out into the hallway to see some of Hellsing's soldiers pointing their guns at a door down the hallway. Growling erupted from inside and Seras suddenly got a flash of anger so strong that she grasped her head.

"Fine don't eat then you sodding monster! I could care less if you live or not," a tall, thin soldier spat through the barred window. When he turned around, he gasped to see Seras standing right in front of him. She was smiling, but the man could tell she was not pleased.

"Give me the blood please, I'll take care of it."

"Begging your pardon miss but Sir Integra gave strict orders that only..."

"GIVE...ME...THE...BLOOD."

"Fine, it's your bloody funeral," the man groused. Seras flashed him an amused look.

"I didn't get the luxury of having one of those before what makes you think I'd get one now?" Then she pulled open the door and entered the room.

Where Alucard and Seras' rooms were furnished to their tastes, this room was a cell and used as such. There was a coffin, and a table with chairs, but that was it. The light was harsh and flickered from one of the florescent bulbs overhead. Seras barely had time to blink before the German was upon her, one large hand wrapping around her throat.

Brown eyes bored into blue as his hand tightened. He didn't wear his cap and his white hair was lank.

"Let go," Seras gasped out, but her eyes remained calm. A flicker of uncertainty appeared in the Captain's eyes but he didn't release her. Seras flung him across the room with a flick of her fingers.

"You're weak, you couldn't beat me at an arm wrestling match right now. They must not be feeding you enough."

_**'I am not eating by choice'**_ came the furious reply in her head. Seras slowly walked over to where the Captain was righting himself, crouching low to the ground. Cautiously, even though he was weakened by not drinking blood, she held out a bag of blood.

The Captain ignored it, growling low in his throat. Sighing, Seras brought her arm up to her mouth and nipped the tender skin in the corner of her elbow.

The coppery scent of blood filled her nostrils and she could tell the German smelled it to for his nose twitched. Seras held out her arm to the man and raised her eyebrows.

"Drink." The Captain didn't move but he had such a struggling expression on his face that she could tell it was hard for him not to.

"Drink you silly twat," Seras said and closing the open space between him practically rubbed her arm into his face, ignoring any danger. Nothing happened at first, then she felt his tongue on her skin and flushed before the sharp pain of his fangs entering her brought her mind back to the matter at hand.

One hand grasped her wrist, holding her arm to his mouth, but his other snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Seras felt a moment of alarm and was consciously aware of the fact that she was pressed up against a strong, male body.

Feeling light-headed and embarrassed, Seras tried to pull away but drinking her blood had made him stronger, and she struggled against him. Then she managed to rip herself away, clutching her arm.

_**'You shouldn't have fed me. I'm stronger now'**_ his voice was taunting as he stalked towards her.

"Yes you bastard I did, only because you were being a stupid git." The Captain stopped and cocked his head in that maddening way that he seemed to always do. Then in a flash, before she could scream for the guards, he was on her.

SHOUT OUTS

Welshteen - I'm glad you like my story so far! Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it. Yeah I gave Hans a decent vocabulary because even though he doesn't talk he must have SOMETHING to say sometimes. Hope you keep reading :D

Sepsis - I'm glad my translation was okay. I figured that Hans wouldn't be very happy with Seras so I decided to make him angry. If I were a werewolf I don't know if I'd like the fact that I was suddenly a vampire as well. Glad you still like my Alucard. Thanks for still reading and reviewing!

Midnight_Killer_02 - Thanks for the review, I appreciate it! It's going to be a threesome because Alucard isn't happy about Seras' attachment to Hans and that will play into the story big time. Also it's rated T because I write a lot of swears and there are going to be adult parts later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Aww you guys are so sweet harassing me to write a new chapter. :P Sorry it took so long. Like I've said before, if my German translations aren't correct let me know. I use an online translator. - A/N

'I'm going to die' was Seras' first thought. The Captain had lifted her with one hand and thrust her up against the stone walls. Her booted feet scrabbled for purchase and she bared her fangs at the Captain.

Red eyes bore into her own and he slowly tightened his fist. Suddenly Seras quivered with laughter, and the Captain was so shocked he dropped her. Taking a few steps back, he sneered at her.

**_'Vhy are you laughing at me? I could crush your head like a melon!'_**

"True, but I have my Master's blood in my veins. You can't choke me to death, you really can't do much." The Captain's nostril's quivered and his face contorted with rage. Seras was shocked to see him actually show emotion.

"Listen I know how you feel," she began but was cut off by the Captain flinging an arm out in a furious gesture.

_**'Nein! Nein you know nothing of how I feel**_'. His voice grated in her head and even Pip was almost silent, but she could hear him grumbling in French.

"I know what it feels like to be made into something you don't understand," she said softly, tucking a strand of her spiky orange hair behind one ear. The Captain cocked his head at her, but began pacing back and forth. Seras kept a wary eye on his movements.

The Captain suddenly reached for something on the table, and Seras got to her feet quickly. He only reached for his M43 officer's cap and jammed it onto his head. Flipping the collar of his long Greatcoat up he crouched in the corner of the cell.

**_'You vill tell me how you 'understand' me'_** he mocked in her head. Seras licked her dry lips and swallowed painfully.

"'Ere now girl, are you alright in there?" A guard's curious face appeared at the barred window and startled Seras. Giving him a nod, she flipped the metal grate closed.

"Can I sit down?" The Captain seemed amused by her request, and gestured toward a metal chair. Seras checked it for silver but found only a few loops of a long, thin chain draped over the back. Frowning in disgust, she picked them up with her gloved hands and quickly moved them onto the table.

Taking a deep breath, she launched into her tale of the village of Cheddar, her meeting with the vampire priest, and running into Alucard at an opportune moment. One of the Captain's white eyebrows was cocked at her, and she couldn't see the lower half of his face.

"And so, I owe my Master my life, even if it was a choice I was forced to make or die."

_**'UND YET YOU STILL HAD A CHOICE!'**_ the Captain's voice shouted in her head. Seras leapt to her feet, her face flushing with Alucard's blood.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE GODDAMNIT! Why, why can't you understand that?"

_**'Mein dummes Luder, you must make this right. I am a verevolf! Not un blood-sucker!'**_

"Well you sure as bloody Hell didn't have any problem associating yourself with them did you?" The Captain's eyes widened in what appeared to be shock, before she heard gravelly laughter in her head.

_**'They were mein men, mein kamerad's in arms. I knew most of them before they became vat they vere'**_.

"Bloody Hell, and I don't speak German! Why are you putting it into my bleeding head! Don't you ever talk?"

_**'Nein'**_ was his answer as Seras stood up and began her own pacing and ranting. Pulling at her hair, she got closer to him than she should have and shook a finger in his face.

"I can't make this right, I barely understand how it even happened! Besides, I doubt one can undo becoming a sodding vampire!" The Captain moved fast, and grabbed her hand, twisting her wrist unmercifully.

_**'Don't ever shake your hand in mein face again or I will bite it off.'**_ Seras ripped her hand out of his grasp and shakily walked over to the table. Slamming a fist onto it, she hit one of the chains with the skin above her glove. Hissing in pain, she swore and knocked it away.

_**'Ahh so the little draculina ist not immune to everything'**_ Seras' eyes shot to the Captain's face. He was smirking at her, ACTUALLY smirking.

"No, I'm fine, I just hit my hand too hard." The Captain stood up and stalked towards her, his nose in the air, nostril's twitching. Then he grasped her arm and pulled her close, wrenching her arm up and between their faces. A red welt was fast disappearing but still visible as he smiled grimly at her.

_**'Lügner'**_ he said bending close and flicking a tongue out to touch her neck. Seras jumped back as if he had bitten her.

"What the HELL?"

_**'You are lying, I can smell it,'**_ the Captain pushed the collar of his Greatcoat down, _**'Und I can taste it.'**_ Giving her a wolfish grin, he jolted Seras back into awareness that he still had wolf in him.

_**'Besides it isn't hard to smell fear, kleines Mädchen. Und you reek of it.'**_ Gripping the front of her blue uniform shirt, he pulled her up close again and bent his head towards her ear. She could feel his breath warm on her cheek and she pushed at his solid chest.

_**'Fix me'**_ he demanded in a hoarse whisper that if she hadn't heard it in her mind, she could have sworn he actually spoke it.

"I don't know how," Seras whispered back. The Captain threw her away from him with barely a bending of his arm and she was reminded of how strong he had been when she fought him.

_**'Then there is nothing for me to do but sit here und let them torture me until I die? I don't think so'**_

"I won't let them kill you!" Seras said hotly, angry with him. The Captain gave her a look and she noticed that his eye color was changing to maroon with golden irises.

"You're MY fledgling, I won't let them touch you."

The Captain ripped open his Greatcoat, revealing his smooth muscled chest criss-crossed with angry red welts. Seras winced, knowing that they were from silver.

_**'Ist this vhat you call not letting them hurt me? I do not want your pity'**_

"Fine," Seras turned to go, her face set in stern lines. If he didn't want her help she bloody well wouldn't help him.

_**'Fine? Ist that how a Maker of vampires takes care of their babies?'**_

"If you're a baby I'm the bloody Queen of England," Seras shot back in a waspish tone. She took another step towards the door and then found she couldn't move. The Captain had grasped the back of collar.

_**'If it means that much to you, I will let you help me kleines Mädchen. Und vhen I get fixed you vill be sorry.'**_

"We'll see about that," Seras hissed, ripping herself away from him. Hearing her collar tear, she banged on the cell door and waited for a guard to let her out. Once they did, she stormed down the hallway and into her room slamming the door.

The Captain watched her go, amusement rippling through his body. Noticing the bag of blood on the floor where it had dropped during their tussle, he picked it up and turned it over. Touching a finger to his teeth, he felt one of his fangs and grimaced before puncturing the bag. He found it to be immensely satisfying and wished that the kleines Mädchen had brought more.

'Then again', he mused in his head, 'they only use it to keep me alive so that they can question me'. Frowning, he remembered his strength before and was angered that it had been diminished by being held captive. He knew they would come soon and wrap him in the chains again. There was also silver on the inside of the cell door. A door he could have kicked in half when he was his old self.

The Captain couldn't believe that the girl had bested him. Then again, she had the ability to suck the life out of him. But his agility and strength were unmatchable and she had managed to get to him. Punching a fist against the wall, he was rewarded with some of the stone crumbling away. Whatever this mixture was that he had become, he would deal with the weaknesses and gain control of the strengths.

Fury suddenly danced through his mind and he realized suddenly that he could 'feel' the draculina's emotions as if she was still in the room. Shaking with silent laughter, he flipped open the lid of the coffin they had supplied him with. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he finally laid in it and shut it with a snap.

Seras felt her connection to the Captain cut off and relief drained through her tense body as she realized he was asleep. Flopping into a chair, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Alucard materialized into the room.

"Don't you knock?" she yelped at him. Alucard raised one long, black eyebrow and raised a gun with a long, thin barrel.

"Like it? Sir Integra said I could one as a souvenir." Seras' eyes widened and she pressed her mouth into a line. The gun was one of the Captain's Mauser C96's, she recognized it from the first part of their battle, when they had fought with weapons.

"Don't show him that," she said before catching herself. Alucard frowned and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Talking back again? So soon too, such a pity." Seras' eyes widened in shock and she waved her one good hand in front of her face.

"No, no Master I didn't mean anything by it, honest." Alucard perched on top of her closed coffin and gave her a level stare.

"You are becoming attached, little draculina. I'm afraid I don't like it."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help it, Master. He gets into my brain, under my skin." Seras gripped her head and looked up when she heard soft, mocking laughter.

"Now you know what it feels like to have an annoying little fledgling following you around." Seras pushed her lower lip out and gave Alucard a hurt look.

"I was never THAT bad was I Master?" Alucard chuckled, and sticking the Mauser into the waistband of his pants, turned to leave.

"Master?...MASTER?" Alucard's contemptuous laughter echoed in her ears as she opened her coffin and slammed the lid shut in a huff.

**TRANSLATIONS**

Nein! Nein - No! No

Mein dummes Luder - My stupid bitch

Mein - My

Mein kamerads - My comrades

Lügner - Liar

kleines Mädchen - little girl

**SHOUTOUTS**

fan girl 666 - I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing. I'm afraid I have a nasty habit of cliff hangers so I apologize ahead of time.

MissTessa - Thank you for the review, I appreciate the encouragement.

Fish Wishes - I am an awful person when it comes to cliffies. This one isn't bad though and I will try to update faster so as not to get on your bad side. I laughed when you called me a stupid git though :P


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Uhm so let me know if Alucard's lecture's don't make sense. Sometimes he just seems to be the 'I like the sound of my own voice' kind of guy in the manga and OVA. Also all you lurkers! Let me know what you think please! :D - A/N**

"You missed again, Police Girl."

"GRAAAAAAAAH!"

"You'll never improve if you don't harness your emotions, Police Girl. They'll only get in your way." Seras swiped at a lock of hair that blocked her vision and shot Alucard a glare of death.

"Oh like you I imagine?" she shot at him snidely, hitting the button so that her paper target came whisking through the air back to her. She had gotten only three kill shots out of fifteen. Pitiful. Slamming the pistol down, she stormed out of the shooting range, Alucard's mocking laughter floating on the air behind her.

Dropping to the ground outside the small building, she rammed her hands into her hair and pulled painfully. Two booted feet came into her line of vision, then she could feel the air swirl as Alucard squatted next to her. He even made THAT graceful, damn him.

"What's the matter little draculina?" Seras snorted at his words and stood up, desperate to get away from him, from Hellsing, from the voices in her head. She felt like a damn schizophrenic!

She hadn't taken more then ten steps before Alucard materialized in front of her, his yellow glass glinting in the moonlight, pale face not pleased. Seras heard an animal cry out and she wasn't sure if it was calling to it's mate, or howling in it's death throes. When she glanced back up at Alucard, she was inclined to guess the latter.

"What is this...disobedience? I haven't seen you this upset since your early days here." Pip hissed in her head to be careful and she frowned, worrying at her lip with a white fang.

"Uhmm...I'm having my monthlies...that's right." Alucard narrowed his eyes and took off his glasses, casually folding them up and putting them away into an unseen pocket. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and gave Seras an unreadable look.

"Don't insult my intelligence Police Girl, although in your case I'd have to say don't try to insult my intelligence for I highly doubt you could. Now tell me what is going on before I tire of these games and move on to something more fun. I can tell you are...sad." Alucard choked the last word out as if it was an emotion he had never heard of before.

"Too bloody right I am! Don't pretend you don't know what that word means either, I don't care how old you are!" Looking down, Seras realized she was poking him in the chest with a gloved finger, and she retracted it with a shocked 'meep!'.

"S..S..Sorry Master, I..."

"Enough, Police Girl. Come with me." Seras hardly had time to make another noise of surprise before he slid a long arm around her waist and they disappeared in movements so fast the human eye could hardly keep up.

"Where are we?" They had come to a stop finally, and Seras could smell the ocean. Alucard gave her an amused look, the brim of his floppy hat rippling as he pointed downwards. Seras gasped and clung to his arm when she saw that they were on the edge of a huge cliff.

"I do believe you call these the White Cliffs of Dover, do you not?"

"Yes but we call them that from a safe distance away!" Alucard let out a deep chuckle and spread his arms, dislodging Seras' grip on his red duster. Letting the wind catch his clothes, it pushed him backwards.

"Even though we defy nature, we can't control it. I haven't been human for centuries, Police Girl." Pausing, he lifted his head and watched her as she crept back from the precipice of white rock that glowed in the rays cast by the moon.

"But you," he pulled her in front of him and caught a lock of her hair in his gloved hand and smelled it. She still used the same citrusy shampoo that he had smelled amongst all the blood the first night he met her.

"You are a newborn, an infant. Your humanity is still very much a part of you. To deny it would most likely crush one such as yourself..." Looking down into her blue eyes, Alucard smirked at the look on her face. She was staring up at him, confused, two spots of color showing high on her cheeks indicating that she had eaten before they started target practice.

Alucard bent his head so that his lips hovered over hers and was torn between laughing wildly in triumph or going into a rage when he heard her breathing hitch at their close proximity. He settled for nipping her lower lip with his fangs and swiping the blood up before shoving her away from him with enough force to send her reeling.

"It will crush you, but...you...MUST."

Seras watched her Master dissolve into hundreds of bats, as she landed on her butt. The bats disappeared into the night sky but she didn't even care. Touching the still lightly bleeding marks on her lip, she slammed her fist onto the ground.

"What in the name of bloody HELL was THAT?"

When she finally managed to get home, she stalked past the Captain's cell, and when she felt him reach out with his mind, she slammed barriers shut that locked out even Pip. Entering her room, she stripped off her uniform, ripped a bag of blood open with her fangs, and drank it. How DARE that pompous ass leave her in Dover after doing that to her!

She didn't believe for a second that he was interested in her like that. Alucard was too much an enigma, a story to be told at night to scare children into being good than anything resembling something mortal enough to CARE. When he materialized in her room, she threw her empty blood bag at his head. With feline grace, he dodged it, laughing.

"You...are...bloody...insufferable!"

"Well I see you got back alright." Alucard lounged in one of her heavy oak chairs and proceeded to fiddle with the crimson cushions. Seras couldn't believe his coolness, his icy demeanor, it was...

"Do you think you could put some clothing on Police Girl? Although I must admit I'm not immune to feminine charms," Seras let out a huge snort which Alucard chose to ignore, "I don't think I want to be distracted at this moment."

"Oh please, don't let me stop you," she snarled and tore open another bag of blood. Alucard gave her a long, searching look and steepled his gloved hands.

"My dear Police Girl, whatever is the matter?" Seras stopped pacing and felt her shoulders tense into a rigid mass. Turning around slowly, she sucked the last of the blood out of the plastic container. Sticking her tongue out to catch the final drop, she looked like a child out to capture stray snowflakes in a storm.

"You left me in bleeding DOVER after you KISSED me!...Well sort of on that last part anyways." Alucard smirked and crossed his legs.

"Is that all? Really Police Girl, you need to relax." Seras smacked a hand to her forehead and flopped onto her coffin-bed.

"I'm...I'm going nuts. Yes that's it, I'm going certifiably, justifiably bonkers!" At this, Alucard let out a huge laugh, his white teeth flashing in the dim light of her stone room.

"Excellent! I can only imagine it will be an improvement. Now, Sir Integra has orders for us, so please get some clothes on and join us in her study." With that, her Master vanished. Seras knew a command when she heard one, so she hurried to comply. But it didn't stop her from looking in on the German Captain.

When Seras opened the small metal door that covered the porthole, she almost leapt out of her skin, for he was standing right there, his eyes an odd maroon color. She managed to compose herself, and just stared back at him. He was filthy, his silver hair lank against his face.

_**'Please fraulein, let me out'.**_ Seras' heart gave a painful squeeze at his words. Even in her head they had a desperate tone to them. She gave a slight shake of her head, and his eyes hardened, flickering a brighter reddish color.

_**'Then leave me alone'**_

"Now see here," she began but was interrupted.

**'Police Girl, our Master wants you NOW.'** Seras frowned at Alucard's imperious tone in her mind, and she turned to go.

_**'Vait!'**_

Startled, Seras turned back to the Captain's cell door. He had the tips of his dirty fingers wrapped around the bars, smoke rising from the silver metal. Seras quickly reached out and pushed them back.

"Don't do that!"

_**'I'm begging you...ask if they can take me outside soon...I von't run avay. It is the full moon in two days, and I need...I need it**_' the German finished lamely. Seras gaped at him, and then felt her deuced head nodding, agreeing that she would ask. The Captain gave her an unreadable look...could that ACTUALLY have been gratitude? Before he disappeared back into the shadows of his prison.

Then Seras was running upstairs, dodging soldiers as fast as she could. Neatly sidestepping LeBlanc, who made an attempt to grope her, she shot him a smile and told him that she would deal with him later. When she reached Sir Integra's study and barged in, she faced two disgruntled elders.

"Punctuality is a virtue I think you should make yourself VERY familiar with, Seras Victoria," Sir Integra all but spat at her. Seras' spine stiffened, and she opened her mouth to make an excuse, but catching the new butler Phillip's slight head shake, she just looked downwards and mumbled an agreement.

'Damn' she fretted inwardly as Sir Integra began to speak, ' I really need to shine my boots'. There was a loud sound and Seras almost jumped out of her skin.

"Are you even LISTENING to me Ms. Victoria? Honestly why I put up with such..." and Seras let her Master's Master's voice fade away again. Alucard was alternating between watching Sir Integra with a knowing smirk, and flitting glances at Seras that she couldn't interpret.

"So you will be heading near Derbyshire where they have found a cell of ghouls that have not been eradicated. It is almost certain that a vampire with a chip is still in possession of their bodies and God knows what is left of their minds. Get...that..CHIP! Do you understand me? I need that chip." Sir Integra paused to light one of her slender cigars and Seras felt an icy chill skip down her spine.

"But Sir Integra, why do you want that chip?" Integra looked away, out her large windows at the rosy dregs of sunrise pulling the blanket of night away and then pierced Seras with her blue gaze.

"That is most certainly my business, and mine alone. Now go eat and then sleep."

"But I need to ask about..."

"I said GO!" Sir Integra slammed a fist down on her large mahogany desk and it echoed in the ensuing silence. Seras turned on a dime, her eyes flashing a hurt look that she quickly hid, but not fast enough.

"Yes Sir Integra," she managed to get the words past her pursed lips before walking out of the room, her posture stiff. Sir Integra took off her glasses, and carefully setting them onto her desktop, poured herself two fingers of expensive brandy.

"You will have to tell her, Master. Even though she is a servant she should know what is about to happen...Especially when it affects her directly." Integra pinched the bridge of her nose and swirling the dark amber liquid thoughtfully around in the delicately wrought snifter, she finally drank it in two large gulps.

"I know Servant...Now get out of my sight." Alucard faded away, but left his red, burning eyes last to vanish and they cut Sir Integra almost to her soul.

**A/N - So I hope this wasn't bad. I wrote it on NyQuil so blame that! Only if it was bad that is :P. Please review, I crave them! - A/N**

**Shout Outs**

**USWeasilgirl** - Thanks for your input, I went back and read that chapter, and you are RIGHT there are tons of 'creatures' in that part. I will go back and change it. As for the chip, I was never sure if Hans ever even had one, because I'm pretty sure the Major makes a reference to him being a werewolf for a long time, even before they started doing that. If anyone knows let me know, so I can change things around...somehow...lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it!

**Halilbel09** - Thanks, I hope it keeps up being a good story! I have way too many ideas in my head, I have to focus.

**Feurengel Rello** - I'm going to take the Underworld comment as a compliment because I love those movies...unless it's TOO like the movies? Unfortunately I don't speak Spanish as much as I used to. I'll try to read it though!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I just want to thank all you guys for the comments! Your reviews make writing these stories much more enjoyable. Also, I have taken some comments into account and I agree. Hans and Seras time is way overdue. So here ya go! Hope it's okay. - A/N**

Seras twisted and brought the tip of her boot up into the face of a ghoul. The zombie gave a low moan and fell to one side as she scrambled to grab her Harkonnen. Gritting her teeth, she shot the ghoul in the forehead as she landed heavily on her side. Letting out a gasp, she dug her gloved fingers into the ground and pulled herself to her feet as fast as she could.

The new moon made the sky impossibly dark and Seras had to narrow her eyes and rely on her vampiric sight to find Alucard. He was as she predicted, completely in his element, leaping and laughing in the chilly Derbyshire night as he eradicated ghouls.

"Police Girl!" Seras heard his voice cry out in the dark, and she made her way towards him. A few ghouls leapt out at her, but they had taken care of the main group as they made their way to an isolated farmhouse where Sir Integra told them the main vampire was situated. Seras hefted the Harkonnen over her shoulder and trotted easily to where Alucard calmly reloaded his Jackal.

"Master, you're bleeding," Seras stated matter-of-factly. Alucard's tongue darted out to lick at the corner of his lip where a deep cut sliced downwards towards his chin. Seras felt a twinge of hunger at the gesture and pursed her lips. An excited buzzing in the corner of her mind let her know that the Captain was awake, and sharply aware of their mission.

Seras flushed at how fixated he was on the smell of and sight of blood. She hadn't had time to see him again before Sir Integra sent herself and Alucard off to Derbyshire and she felt horrid. But the Captain wasn't keeping track. Instead his mind was a dizzying mix of lust, excitement, and an insatiable desire for blood that she had never felt from him.

Alucard inclined his head in the direction of the dark building before them, and together they loped off. Seras pushed down the Captain's thirst and tried not to lick a glob of blood off of her sleeve to placate him. Shaking her head sharply, she squinted and frowned as she strove to pay attention to the task at hand. The Captain was steadily becoming a bigger presence in her mind and she was having a harder time pushing him away. It was going to have to be dealt with, and she needed to figure out how.

Lithely cresting a hill, Seras stood to one side of a solid wooden door and looked across to where Alucard waited, his red eyes glowing. He gave a short nod, and she kicked the door in, falling to a crouch as her eyes swept the musty interior. A jerk of Alucard's chin had the two of them running across the room and up a set of rickety stairs. The target vampire was in what must have been a kitchen.

The walls were splattered with blood, and the chipped porcelain sink was full of it. The vampire whirled around, surprise etched all over it's pale features. Alucard let out a derisive snort and the vampire hissed in anger, blood cascading from it's mouth, dropping the corpse it had been feeding off of onto the floor.

"This is an insult," Alucard said to no one in particular as he lifted the Jackal and fired a round into the vampire's head. Seras watched the dirty, feral creature fall to the floor and turn to a smoldering pile of ash. Picking her way across the linoleum floor, she paused to stare down.

"Master...Do you think this was really what we were after?" Alucard gave her a strange smile and then his eyes flickered beyond her. Seras dropped to her knees, and felt a rush of air overhead. Alucard pinned the real master vampire to the kitchen counter and smiled at it, his tongue flicking out of his sneering mouth.

Seras fought back the rush of bile that rose in her throat at her carelessness and stood, gazing at the struggle. Alucard gave a wicked grin and Seras looked away as he bent and drained the vampire dry. Lights suddenly blinded them, and Seras jerked her face to hide her eyes from the flashlights that the Hellsing soldiers shone into every corner as they invaded the kitchen.

A sharp nudge against her side made her look to see Alucard being forced away from the body of the vampire, his chin stained with dark gobs of blood. His fangs were still out, and his chest was heaving. Seras bit her lip as he shot her an enraged look. Then he was grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away from the scene in the kitchen.

"How dare they interrupt my feeding! I have half a mind to go into town and..." Alucard's ranting faded away as she matched his stride. A stiff wind had picked up and brought the voices of the soldiers to their sensitive ears.

"Master?"

Alucard stopped mid-stride and looked up into the sky before glancing in her direction.

"What Police Girl?"

"First...What does Sir Integra want with the chip?" Alucard's mirthless chuckle slid over her senses like an icy chill, giving her goosebumps.

"What do you THINK she wants with one, Police Girl? The Nazi is to valuable to kill, or so she keeps telling me. He is rather extraordinary. However, we cannot control him. He has no desire to join our organization and who can blame him?" Seras stood staring at Alucard, dumbfounded.

"D'you mean she's going to put it in him? She's going to do what that filthy Major tried to do? After EVERYTHING that's happened?"

"If you can't beat them, join them. Besides I think that her desire is not to control him for the means to destroy the world, merely to keep him in check." Seras dropped her Harkonnen and looked at the ground, the muscles in her throat painfully swollen.

"How will this affect me Master? Will I feel anything?" Alucard looked away, then back at her down-turned face. Something like pity flashed across his lean face.

"I don't know Seras. What else did you want to know?"

Seras felt her chest constrict, and then she looked up, her eyes dark in the night as she regarded him with no expression on her face.

"I'm taking the Captain out when we get back. I don't care what happens to me but he doesn't deserve to be locked up anymore. Especially when you're going to take away his freedom even more." Alucard didn't say anything, nor did he try to go after her as she gathered up her Harkonnen and sped off. 'This is not going to end well' he mused thoughtfully as he stared after where she had disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras paused outside of the Captain's cell, worrying her lower lip between a fang . The soldier posted outside gave her a curious look and she made up her mind, heart in her throat.

"Move aside, I'm taking him out."

"What?" The thick-set man gaped at her, his mouth hanging open. Feeling suddenly annoyed, she shoved him out of the way.

"You heard me soldier! I have orders, or do you doubt me?" Seras' normally blue eyes flashed crimson and the man swallowed noisily.

"N-No ma'am!" Hastily he unlocked the door, and Seras pushed her way into the dim room. The Captain lounged on his cot, an arm thrown over his face. When he heard the commotion, he dragged himself into a sitting position, his maroon eyes boring into hers.

"Get up!" Seras snapped at him. The Captain struggled to his feet, his usually graceful movements stunted and clumsy. Pip muttered in her head, uneasy with what she was doing, but Seras didn't care.

**_'Vat are you doing?'_** Seras strode forward and grasped the Captain's elbow. He ripped it away from her, baring his fangs. He looked dreadful, his skin sallow, hair beyond dirty.

"You need a bath," Seras said as she grabbed his arm again and hustled him out of the cell. The Captain blinked at the sudden light in the hallway as she led him to her own room. Locking the door behind her, she took a towel and a pile of clothing from her bed and thrust them at the Captain.

"Go. The shower is in there. If you're not out in fifteen minutes, I'll come in and see what's taking so long." The Captain didn't hesitate or ask questions, but walked away and shut her bathroom door behind him.

Seras didn't relax until she heard the hissing of water from the shower. Even then, she was so tightly wound that she didn't notice she was digging nails into the palms of her hands until she smelled the faint tang of blood. Looking down, she absently licked the crescent marks and waited.

The Captain was apparently going to push her limits. She stared at the clock on her wall and when the minute hand ticked off sixteen minutes, she unlocked the bathroom door with a spare key. A fine hot mist assaulted her face, and she blinked as she looked around. Heat flooded her face when she found herself looking into the Captain's calm eyes as he stood in the midst of dressing.

He had pulled on the blue uniform pants and boots she had given him, and was in the middle of dragging a white undershirt over his head. Seras found her eyes zeroed in on his pale chest until he made an odd humming noise and she jerked her gaze upwards to his face.

A silver eyebrow quirked at her in an unspoken question and she stammered something unintelligible as she looked downwards at his broad muscled chest. Mortification made her shut the door once more and she stood frozen at her reaction, hand still on the knob.

"Bloody HELL, like I haven't seen a man with his shirt off before!" Berating herself, she moved to the table where some bags of blood sat in clear packets. Ripping one open, she moodily sucked it down and flinched when she heard the door opening again. Feeling the sudden presence of another person standing quite near, she turned to find her nose almost pressed into the Captain's now clothed chest. Feeling an amused air radiating off of him, Seras grumpily shoved a pack of blood at him.

"Eat this," she said shortly, and backed away. The Captain raised another eyebrow at her and this time there was no mistaking the glint of humor in his eyes.

"Sod off you cheeky bastard, you just surprised me is all. I told you to come out in fifteen minutes." The Captain blankly just drank deeply, not waiting for her to offer him a second bag, just grabbing and losing himself in feeding. Seras looked at him in the dark blue Hellsing uniform and thought he looked sharp in it.

_**'Vat about my uniform?'**_ His sudden intrusion into her head made her jump again.

"I'll see that it gets cleaned. I doubt you'll get it back though, you're with us now. Get used to it." The Captain frowned, but Seras ignored him, not wanting to deal with that yet.

"Let's go."

_**'Vhere? Vat are you going to do vith me?**_' Standing with her arms akimbo, Seras met his dark gaze.

"Do you want to go out?" The excitement that leapt in her brain almost made her smile. The sudden near-grin that came to the Captain's narrow face did.

_**'You are serious?'**_

"Yeah if you promise not to run. I know where you are all the time, and it won't take us but a few minutes to find you if you try to escape. You also can guarantee that they'll never let you out again." The Captain studied her as his hands briefly fiddled with the brass buttons of the uniform jacket, sliding over them and then the Hellsing patches on his sleeves. Then his eyes shot up and met hers. A ruby light was dancing in them and he nodded solemnly.

_**'Ja, I promise.'**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cool night air greeted them as Seras led the Captain outside and down a side path that took them away from the mansion and towards the outdoor shooting range. She could feel the Captains mounting eagerness as the sounds and smells of the outdoors washed over them. In the days since the raid in Derbyshire, a crescent moon had risen and it gave off a weak glow.

Seras stopped when they reached the range, decorated with cardboard cut outs of hostages, tanks, military vehicles and buildings that the Wild Geese used for training. Leaning against a tree, she just watched the Captain as he drew in deep breaths of air and let them out slowly.

_**'Oh it smells wonderful'**_ his gravely voice stated almost dreamily. Seras dragged her boot through the dirt and felt guilty. Looking up, she caught the Captain staring at her.

_**'Vat do you have to feel guilty about fraulein? Besides capturing me and letting them lock me away I mean.'**_

"Hey now, you came looking for me! And my name is Seras, not fraulein. Seras Victoria!" The anger overrode the guilt and she glared at him. The Captain shrugged and turned his pale face towards the moon again.

"It's not my fault you let yourself get bitten..." A low growl brought her attention back to the Captain who was giving her a predatory glower, his lips pulled back in a slight snarl.

_**'You mock me? If you hadn't bitten me you would be dead!'**_

"Nice try, Nazi-boy but I'm already dead," she shot back, her chest heaving. The Captain tensed his muscles and that was all the warning she had before he leapt at her. Seras dove to the side and pushed off on the palms of her hands as they slapped against the ground, whirling around in a crouch.

The Captain was there in a flash, his foot lashing out to catch her in the chest. Her breath was knocked out of her, but she managed to sweep out a leg and hook him around an ankle, dropping him to the ground. The Captain's frustrated howl echoed in her head as she skipped backwards to gain some distance. Seras had no doubt she was going to get in trouble for this, but if she brought him back injured she was certain Sir Integra would make her drink holy water or something. The brief lapse in attention was enough to make her lose sight of where the Captain was.

He hit her from behind, grinding her face into the dirt with his weight. Pain lanced through her as she felt a fang pierce her top lip and she cried out. Rough hands flipped her over and she lay on her back stunned, the Captain straddling her. His shaggy white hair hung in his eyes as he put one hand around her throat and the other pinned both of her hands above her head.

_**'Sloppy...Careless. Mein kleines Mädchen, you really didn't deserve to win our first fight. I'm disappointed in myself that I let one as weak as you get the upper hand before.'**_ Seras felt sweat drip down her forehead and into her ear. Twisting, she fought to get him off of her. The Captain leaned forward and inhaled a spot on her neck where her jugular pounded with the blood she had drank earlier.

Seras felt panic rising when his tongue flicked out and licked slowly, a shudder passing through him as his eyes closed.

When he opened them, the color of his eyes had gone back to almost the normal shade of brown that he had when she first saw him. Then he saw the blood staining her mouth, and they darkened to their usual maroon color as he slid his tongue over her upper lip.

"Stop," she rasped out, pushing against him. A low rumble that could have either been a growl or laughter thrummed through his chest as he gave her a mocking look.

_**'Make me'**_ he said, seeming to find her struggles amusing. She managed to free her hands, and she shoved at his chest. This time a laugh resounded in her head and then he caught her mouth in a painful kiss, working blood out of her wound with crushing ease.

"I said STOP!" She yelled, and with a surge of strength reversed their positions. The Captain looked stunned, then emotionless as he licked her blood off of his lips stoically. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Seras' ears caught the noises of shouts and thudding feet coming down the pathway beyond them.

"Shit, I am in so much trouble," was all she said as she stood to meet the soldiers pouring onto the training grounds.

**A/N - Whoa this was way longer than I intended. But that's good right? Well let me know how you guys like this. Reviews are addicting and they make me write faster, I promise. They definitely help me write more! - A/N**

**SHOUT OUTS**

iOsaka - Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you liked this chapter! You're not the first person to say this reminds them of Underworld, even though I didn't have that in mind when I started writing this :D

deadman4 - I love Hans stories too! Hope you keep reading and let me know what you think

Kelly - Thank you that was so nice of you to say! Don't worry I'm not abandoning this, although I wouldn't mind having Alucard sic'd on me. Even though that would be pretty scary too.

halibel09 - Your wish is my command! Hans got outside for once!

USWeasilgirl - Ahh I haven't read the last manga yet so that's why I wasn't sure. I will figure something out for that then.

MissTessa - Don't worry, Hans and Seras will definitely strengthen their bond *leer* Uhm..I mean..yeah. Well Seras is growing some balls although that could get awkward eventually...

YellowAlien13 - Yes there will be romance between Hans and Seras, that is going to be a given!. I'm just starting to get into it, I don't like rushing things like that especially between people who were enemies. I know that is frustrating to people though so I'll try to hurry it a lil bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hey, wow! What a great response! You guys all rock, thank you so much. *Scratches head* So I have a general idea of where this story is going but not how long I'm going to make it. I do have somewhat of a timeline in my head so bear with me! - A/N**

Seras tried to picture a happy place as Sir Integra paced around her study, radiating fury. Flashes of her time with the Wild Geese and Pip before he died slid by inside her brain like a movie and that was great, but her blank expression only seemed to fuel Sir Integra's anger all the more.

"ARE...YOU...LISTENING?" Seras winced as Sir Integra caught both sides of the plush, high-backed chair the vampire was cowering in and shoved her face directly into Seras'. The vampire girl swallowed painfully and nodded, not meeting Sir Integra's furious blue eyes. Light flashed off her glasses as the other woman flipped a lock of her blonde hair over a shoulder and stepped away.

"I should stake you where you sit, you IMPUDENT blood-sucker. Do you have any IDEA what would have happened to you if the guards hadn't come? The...beast was about to kill you!" Alucard snorted from where he stood, his back to the both of them, as he looked out a tall window. Integra hadn't wasted time in whisking both Seras and the Captain to her private study to strip their skin off of their bones with her angry words.

"Seras isn't as weak as she once was, my Master. Besides, she has the power of compulsion over him, if she'd only learn how to use it." Sir Integra stared at Alucard for so long, Seras began fidgeting for her Master. But the only sign that Alucard was paying attention to their lack of conversation was a casual smirk he threw over his shoulder. Sir Integra swung back to regard Seras with a quirked eyebrow, her teeth worrying the end of a cigar she had clenched between them.

"Compulsion...Hmm..." Alucard finally joined them, flopping gracefully down into the seat next to Seras. He cast her an unreadable look, with a smile that was neither friendly nor outwardly hostile. She saw enough of his fangs to take the latter into consideration however, so she scooted to the side of her char farthest away from him.

Alucard hadn't said anything to her about her trip outside with the Captain, but she would bet good money that he had plenty to "talk" to her about. Pip gave a mirthless laugh in her head, and she 'shushed' him impatiently.

The cause of all her troubles sat quite obediently in a chair across a low table from where Seras and Alucard sat. The Captain sat in his Hellsing uniform, a lock of his silver-white hair over one maroon eye as he studied his boots. Seras hadn't heard a peep in her brain from him since they had been escorted inside.

"Let's try this compulsion idea out before we...resort to other methods." Seras' head snapped up, and her chin firmed stubbornly. Sir Integra met her defiant look with a cool, emotionless one of her own. Gloved fingers stubbed her mangled cigar out into a glass ashtray and she waved a hand at Seras and the Captain.

"That...doesn't sound like something I want to do," Seras found herself speaking without thinking. Sir Integra took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I really don't care Seras. You're lucky that I don't use the alternative way to keep you in control since you seem to have such a hard time!" Seras felt a fuzziness creep over her brain and she shook her head.

"Bollocks!"

"WHAT was that?" Seras clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. Why had she said that? What the Hell was going on here? Nervously she brought her hand down to apologize.

"You heard me, you bloody tart!" This time Seras made a loud squeak and put BOTH hands over her mouth. The Captain was staring at her, and when she darted a frantic glance over to Alucard, he was watching her too, but he had a strange expression on his face. It almost seemed like he was trying not to...laugh?

"MASTER!" Screeching, she jumped off of her chair and swatted at Alucard in anger. Sir Integra's stormy expression faded slightly, but the flush stayed on her cheekbones. Glittering eyes pierced the battling pair of vampires before she made a sound of disgust and stalked out of the room.

"Practice, Alucard. Make sure she understands it," was all the trio heard before the door slammed shut. Seras made one more attempt to stick a foot into Alucard's stomach before jumping off of him and crossing her arms.

"Oh Police Girl, you really are too sensitive. I should have let you stay in Cheddar." Seras whirled around and gave Alucard a seething glower.

"Yes Master, maybe you SHOULD have." Without thinking twice, she grabbed one of the Captain's hands and yanked him out of his seat. She felt a shocked echo come from his brainwaves before he managed to steady his emotions.

"Let's go," Seras snapped and dragged him towards the door. The fogginess returned and suddenly her limbs felt heavy and she turned abruptly to walk back towards Alucard. The No Life King stood now, his arms crossed, head tilted, a triumphant smirk on his lean face.

"And where are you taking your pet? I haven't taught you how to use your compulsion yet."

"I'll figure it out on my own!" Seras was squeezing the Captain's fingers painfully. She could tell it was starting to hurt him through their link, but she didn't damn well care at the moment. Alucard sighed and pushed his yellow glasses up higher on his nose with a long finger. Smiling gave her a glimpse of sharp white teeth.

"Fine Police Girl, I'll let you try to figure it out on your own. Since you've eaten your Frenchman, you have the skills of a Midian. Don't put them to waste. If you want help well...You'll know where to find me. Whether or not I help you will be a different story of course." Seras took a step back as the foggy sensation left her brain and limbs. Alucard disappeared in a black, swirling mass of inky tendrils.

Relief washed through her, and it took her a second to realize that it wasn't just coming from her, but the Captain was also vastly glad that her Master was gone. Casting him a curious glance, she shook her head to rid it of the cobwebs and left Sir Integra's study, tugging the Nazi behind her.

Seras didn't stop until she reached her room and she shoved the door open forcefully. The Captain followed her docilely and she closed the door behind him. Once they were alone however, she felt awkward and she vaguely indicated one of the chairs.

"Go ahead and sit if you want." The Captain's eyes followed her as she went to the table and irritably opened a bag of blood with a swift yank. Moodily, Seras watched him sit in a chair as she sucked down the coppery tasting liquid.

"I shouldn't have let you out of your damn cell," Seras muttered more to herself then for his benefit. The Captain shook hair out of his face with a jerk of his head and studied her silently.

"D'you want a haircut?" Shocked, the Captain reared back and blinked.

_**'Vat?'**_

"Do...you...want...a...haircut?"

_**'Vhy?'**_

"Oh I don't know, because your hair is obviously bothering you? Besides they're not about to let YOU do it." The Captain didn't say anything for a few moments but he was clearly contemplating what she had just said. Finally he gave a careless shrug of his broad shoulders, the blue Hellsing uniform straining slightly.

_**'Do it if you vant.'**_ Seras went into the bathroom and got a couple of towels, one she spread on the floor in front of him, the other draping around his neck. When she lived at the orphanage as a child, she often had had to help cut the younger children's hair. Being in close proximity to the Captain, however, was different.

Gently, Seras pushed his head so that he was looking towards the floor and tapped the scissors she had retrieved from her desk against her chin. Then with a sigh, she began snipping his pale hair. It was highly disconcerting to be doing something NICE for the blasted man, especially after he had tried to strangle her a mere few hours ago. But Seras couldn't deny that she was drawn to the quiet Captain. That didn't mean that he didn't make her nervous as bloody Hell. Even now he was watching her out of the corner's of his eyes, lifting his head when she stood in front of him to trim the hair that had a habit of falling in his face.

_**'Vhy are you doing this for me?'**_ The Captain tilted his head back to peer up at her and Seras made an impatient noise with her tongue.

"Because, I felt like it! SOMEONE has to look after you and since you're my responsibility..."

_**'You owe me nothing'**_ was his quiet reply. Seras bit her lip and pushed his head to one side so she could get at a spot near his ear. The towel on the other side of his neck slipped backwards, and she made a hasty grab that resulted in her falling clumsily against him. Blood rushed to her face in embarrassment, courtesy of her recent feeding, as he grasped her around the waist with a large hand to steady her. His quick action brushed the side of his head against her chest, and she went to pull back, but found that she couldn't.

"I'm fine now, you can let go." Seras cursed her shaky voice and the high pitched noise that she made in the back of her throat when the Captain brought his other hand up to capture the other side of her waist.

_**'You smell good,'**_ he said softly, turning his head so that his nose was buried in her stomach.

"Uhm...Err...Thanks...I think. Look I still need to get the other side of your head..." Seras panicked as the Captain drew back to study her face. Letting her go abruptly, he shifted so that she could cut the rest of his hair. There was an amused, masculine chuckle in the back of her head that she knew wasn't Pip. Indeed, Pip seemed to have disappeared. Seras could only imagine that he wasn't happy right now, and she felt guilt curl in her stomach.

_**'He ist gone and I am here. Vhy vould that matter?'**_ Seras stiffened as she opened the drawer to put the scissors away.

"What? You tried to kill me a few hours ago and now you...WHAT?" The Captain slid the towel around his neck off and shook it out onto the other towel on the floor. A smirk was on his face as he stood up. Seras felt like punching him and she squinted angrily. The Captain caught her vexed look and solemnly began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Seras whirled around and crossed her arms over her ample chest. This time the noise was an outright laugh in her head and she shot a venomous glare over a stiff shoulder.

_**'How else do you expect me to get the hair out? Besides if you and I are so intimately linked that you vill soon be able to make me do things against my vill...Vell I think ve shall get much closer before long don't you think, kleines Polizeimädchen?'**_

"Speak for yourself, you bloody bastard!" Seras was in the Captain's face, jabbing a finger into his bare chest, barely missing the silver dog tags that hung there. The Captain grabbed her hand, a stern light entering his eyes.

_**'Remember vhat I told you vould happen if you did that again?'**_

"You try it, you big git! And what the Hell does 'kleines Polizeimädchen' mean?"

_**'Little police girl'**_

"That's not my bloody name, Mr..." Seras tangled the fingers of her free hand into the dog tags and pulled one eye level. "Mr. Hans Gunsche!" The Captain jerked away from her, hands fisted at his sides, the muscles in his arms, chest, and jaw tensing.

_**'Nobody calls me that'**_

"Well I shall, every time you call me something besides Seras, or Seras Victoria!" The Captain...No, Hans, gave her a twisted, bitter smile and inclined his head.

Now that his hair wasn't covering his eyes so much, Seras saw that they were mostly a deep maroon with a brilliant crimson surrounding black pupils. It was damn off-putting. They stared at each other before Hans reached down to pick up the discarded uniform shirt, and pulled it back on without buttoning it. Then he sat back down in the chair he had recently occupied and crossed his arms over his own chest.

'_**Vell? Aren't you going to try to your new powers out on me...Master? I don't vant them sticking another chip in my head vhen I can have you poking around there.'**_ Seras blinked in shock.

"How did you..."

_**'Just as you can hear me, I can hear you, and everything that goes on in that pretty little head of yours stummes Mädchen.'**_

Seras took a deep breath and stabbed out with her mind, trying to get him to do anything to wipe that satisfied grin off of his face. Nothing happened. Gritting her teeth, she drew her hands into fists and felt her body shaking with the effort as she tried again. Still nothing.

_**'Are you even trying? The sooner you do this, the sooner they'll let me out of that damned cell'**_

"Really. Will you stop trying to kill me?" A flash of white teeth that were wickedly pointy made her swallow hard.

_**'Nein. Probably not. Try again'**_

"Don't tell me what to do!" Hans leapt to his feet and strode across the room, backing her neatly against a wall.

_**'Come on, try again!'**_

Seras pushed against his shoulders as he brought his mouth down against hers in a bruising kiss, opening up the cut on her lip from earlier. Hans sucked at the blood that came out, and Seras felt herself go slightly dizzy.

"Stop!" she cried, wrenching her mouth away from his. Hans shoved her more solidly against the wall with his body, wrapping one arm around her waist and using his other hand to hold her head still. Seras was baffled at where his energy surges came from. True she probably wasn't the strongest vampire on the block, but she had THE Alucard's blood flowing through her.

_**'As do I, through you,'**_ Hans' voice crept into her mind roughly as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, teeth painfully nipping her jugular.

"Please...Stop."

_**'Make me, stummes Mädchen.'**_ A burning sensation made her struggle against him when she realized he had bitten her. Hans used his heavier body weight to keep her still and growled in her ear.

_**'Don't do that, not unless you REALLY want things to get out of hand.'**_ Seras gasped as he began drinking again and closing her eyes, drew everything she had and lashed out at the Captain's mind in a hammering push. If this didn't work, she didn't know what she was going to do...

**TRANSLATIONS **

_**stummes Mädchen - Dumb girl**_

**____****kleines Polizeimädchen - little police girl**

**A/N - Okay so just to let you guys know, one of my nicknames is Satan. (No really) This is because I am evil. Cliffies are evil and I love them. I really am sorry, I guess part of it is that I don't know how to end chapters very well? But annnnyways...forgive me? *hopeful smile* I'm happy to see new readers and returning ones! You guys make my day when I read your reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing even though I am evil! - A/N**

**SHOUT OUTS**

Kelly - Please don't die! Here's another chapter stat! Thank you for reading

MissTessa - Yep Seras finally rebelled, I just know she's really a bad girl. Yay awkwardness! Hope this didn't disappoint.

Sepsis - Yay you're back! I'm glad the German is still okay, lemme know if any of it is wrong, wrong, wrong. Also I'm glad that Alucard and Sir Integra are staying in character. Yeah I don't think it would fit if Alucard liked Seras like that, but he can still get jealous. XD. Yay for coming back and for reviewing!

Max - Thank you so much, I appreciate your reviews!

USWeasilgirl - Gah! Tantrum! *hands over new chapter slowly* S'okay? Thanks for reading :D

Fish Wishes - *gets thrown off cliff* Muahahaha...I mean, I'm SO sorry ;D

SkeiththeTerrorofDeath - TELL me about it, I keep looking through the Hellsing fics all the TIME! Hope you keep reading and enjoying my story! Thanks for the review :)

YellowAlien13 - Oh no! I wasn't pointing a finger at you or anything, sorry if that's what it seemed like. I will update faster, I get into writing slumps for a few days until something clicks and then I stay up till 2am and bang out another chapter like I did tonight. :) Glad you're reading and reviewing, I appreciate it.

Halibel09 - Yay thank you! :D

Deadman4 - Nooo I saw the rocker face, it was awesome! I liked that, haven't seen that one before. Thanks for still reading and reviewing! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Okay so I'm going to try my hand at some mature content. If you're not 18 or you don't like that sort of stuff, shove off. This story is rated 'M' for a reason. Also pleasepleaseplease let me know if it sucks. I haven't really written any mature stuff before so I'm a lil nervous, hah. Thanks again everyone for your reviews. Seriously getting reviews is addictive! Okay. Focus. Don't mind me, I'm sick and taking way too much Nyquil. *twitch* - A/N**

Seras struck Hans' mind with a thrust of her mental power that made him throw his head back and cry out in pain. Fear making her throat close up, Seras waited to see what would happen. She commanded him to let her go, both with her mind and frantic whispers that came out of her mouth in short bursts of panic.

Hans dropped her and pushed away, walking backwards a few steps. He was growling, a low raspy sound in the back of his throat. Maroon eyes pierced through Seras as she fixed her uniform and stared back.

"Button your shirt" Hans gave her a look but began fastening the front of his shirt together. Seras suddenly felt a surge of relief rush through her that almost made her weak in the knees.

"Go sit in that chair and DONT MOVE." Hans backed up until he found the chair she was pointing at, and sat down. Seras went to another chair and finding a few bags of blood in the bucket on the nearby table, tossed Hans one and opened one for herself. Blood always seemed to make her feel better, go figure. She really WAS turning into a monster.

"I can't believe that worked." Seras was speaking mostly to herself, but she heard a wry laugh echo in her head and knew that Hans felt the same way. Darting a glance over at him, she saw that he hadn't opened the bag of blood, and was instead watching her warily.

"Are you really going to keep trying to kill me?" She asked quietly, her hands fiddling with the edge of the bag she held. Nothing but silence answered her question and her head drooped slightly.

**_'Nein. I pushed you to get you to respond...'_** Hans seemed about to say something else, and Seras blinked at him, her eyes crimson from the altercation. When he didn't finish his statement, Seras cast him a quizzical look which he returned with a bland one of his own.

"This is bloody stupid! If we don't get along, then I have to worry about you trying to kill me all the time, and you get locked in your cell. Can we please call a truce?" Hans sighed and cocked his head, maroon eyes probing into hers. Seras boldly (for once) didn't look away. Slowly, the large man nodded and stuck out his huge paw. Seras grasped it and shook.

"Now what?" Hans stuck a fang into the top of his bag of blood delicately and shrugged.

_**'Now ve practice the coercion so that you can control me properly. The moon vill be completely full in a couple days and I'll be damned if I miss it.'**_

"Fine. Let's practice then."

"Petite rousse? Are you in here?" LeBlanc, one of the Wild Geese, pushed open Seras' door when she didn't respond to his knocking. He stood back, a little unsure, when he saw the small vampire and the large German in the middle of the room. Sweat dripped down their faces as they faced each other. Seras had a grimace on her normally cheerful face, and even the German seemed tired.

Suddenly he lifted a hand, and then a foot, and then put them down. Then he walked backwards a few steps, and did a graceful cartwheel that brought him to the other side of the room. When he stood up, he adjusted the Hellsing uniform he wore and raised a silver eyebrow at the girl.

"Sorry, I know you said nothing ridiculous but I just wanted to see if you could do one." A giggle escaped her lips, and she tucked a strand of reddish orange hair behind one ear. Then noticing LeBlanc, she tilted her head and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. What can I do for you?"

"Ah well the men were wondering if you were going to come for the weekly poker game..." Seras' eyes widened in disbelief and she went to a calender hanging on her wall and flipped through it.

"My God has it really been two days? I'm sorry Lieutenant, but we have to show Master and Sir Integra that the er...new hire is trustworthy enough to go out on his own." LeBlanc raised a bristly eyebrow in the German's direction and shrugged in a thoroughly Gallic manner.

"But of course, but of course. We will expect you next week then?"

"Sure!" Seras smiled at him brightly and he grinned before leaving. Turning back, she caught Hans shaking his head.

"What?"

_**'He vants to sleep vith you.' **_Seras turned shocked eyes upwards to meet Hans' serious ones, and snorted.

"Okay look I'm sorry I made you do the cartwheel alright? I promise I won't ask you to do anything like that again. Now let's..."

_**'I'm not lying kleine, he does.'**_

"Listen, I don't CARE, okay?"

_**'Vhy don't you care?'**_ Hans had an interested look on his lean face, head slightly tilted, eyes shining with something she couldn't pick out. It better not be amusement.

"Because I DON'T, alright? The only guy I wanted, I ate."

_**'Hmmm...Okay, if you say so. You aren't normal anymore, vhy bother acting like it?'**_

"Why bother NOT acting like it? God you're like Master." Hans let his mouth settle into a not unpleased smile that Seras rolled her eyes at.

"Let's go, they'll be waiting for us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heavy dark blue curtains covered the rainy weather outside as Hans and Seras entered Sir Integra's office. She had a lamp on that cast a rather dim glow in the room, but otherwise there were many shadows. Integra had reasoned that this would make the relatively new half-vampire calmer.

Alucard phased through the floor and took a seat in a high backed chair next to Sir Integra's darkly stained desk. Steepling his long gloved fingers, he looked expectantly at Seras who ducked her head and cast a glance at Hans.

'Relax kleine,' his rich voice was tinged with amusement as he scrutinized her face quickly before fixing his eyes on the wall just past Sir Integra's shoulder. Sir Integra bade them begin in an authoritative voice, and Seras did just that, using commands they had worked on earlier in the past couple of days.

Surreptitiously wiping sweat off of the side of her face, Seras cast a frustrated look at Sir Integra and Alucard who sat with blank faces. They didn't seem impressed with any of the progress that she and Hans had made. Suddenly Alucard leaned forward, a wicked smile curving up the ends of his mouth.

**'Do 'I'm A Little Teapot', Police Girl.'** Seras felt her stomach jump into her throat as she glanced at the tall German, who was just rising from a sitting position on the floor. She had promised him that she wouldn't ask him to do silly requests. What was Master THINKING?

"I'm sorry" she said timidly before shooting the command mentally to the man. He grimaced, showing unnaturally white, sharp canines.

_**'Nein'**_

"PLEASE Hans, Alucard asked. I think he thinks we're pretending!." Hans snarled at him and proceeded to do the child's rhyme. Once he was done, he crossed his arms and wouldn't meet her eyes much to her chagrin. Seras couldn't even imagine how HE was feeling, but he had shut their mental link down as much as he could. Seras knew that she could chip through it but she let it be for now.

"Well okay then. Captain you are allowed to roam the Hellsing grounds, but I would prefer that you stayed only around here for now. I will get you clearance to go on the next mission...I believe that you will prove to be useful. Now I do think there is a full moon to be enjoyed tonight. You two are dismissed. Alucard...there is paperwork to be discussed." Alucard snorted but bowed, his long ebony locks getting into his face and framing scarlet eyes that glowed as he looked at Sir Integra.

"As you wish my Master."

Seras and Hans left the office, Seras looking back only once to frown at the pair before focusing on the man in front of her. Hans strode away, his long legs eating up the floor. She almost lost sight of him, but as he rounded a corner she dove and succeeded in tangling herself up with his lean legs.

Landing hard onto a wooden floor with only a cloth runner going down the middle of it was not comfortable. Hans managed to mostly extricate himself, but he paused and looked at Seras expectantly, his normally reddish-brown eyes glowing scarlet in the gloomy light of the hallway.

Seras paused, and then dropped her head onto her rather ample chest. She was used to apologizing, but not to him. Not to one of the members of Millennium.

"Listen Hans, I didn't know he was going to ask you that. I know that it was something you didn't want to do, and I'm sorry." Hans leaned against the wall, drawing his legs away from where most of her body rested on one of his knees and thigh.

Not looking at him, she struggled to get up when he didn't acknowledge her apology. Bracing herself with a hand on his thigh, she was half-standing up when he grabbed her wrist and with a lithe, smooth movement, stood up on his own. His upper cheeks were pink and he angled his body so that most of it was turned away from her.

_**'Mein Gott do you alvays apologize to men like that?' **_Seras turned a confused face towards him and shrugged.

"Well I always usually have the 'I'm sorry part in there' but I don't really get what you..." But Hans had strode off, towards his cell presumably. Hellsing hadn't given him a room yet. Seras tried to get into his mind, but he slammed a shield down and she was locked out unless she sat and worked at his weak weaves that created a wall.

"Well THAT was rude," Seras muttered to herself. Heading to the dungeon, she passed the Nazi all bundled up in his great coat and cap.

"Where are you going?" She almost didn't think he would answer but he paused on the stone stairs and looked back, not at her, but somewhere past her shoulder.

_**'Outside.'**_

"It's pouring out!" Hans bared his teeth, and Seras took a step down, towards the dungeon.

_**'I don't care kleine. I vant to go OUT.'**_ With that, the tall Nazi turned and headed in the direction he had intended to go in. Seras was a little shaken, but she hurried down the stairs, and with a frown on her face, changed out of her uniform into a blue tee-shirt, jeans, and the pink hoodie she had been wearing before Alucard fought Tubalcain Alhambra.

She could still smell some of the fast food on the sleeves, and it reminded her of Pip. Pip soothed her in the back of her mind, a deep French voice that seemed to always pipe up exactly when she needed him. He had become a little less sarcastic and Seras wondered if death did that to a person.

_'Ah death, being eaten by a cute little undead girl, and letting go will do zat to a man. Now go zee your wolfman, or whatever 'e is.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmph he's not my bloody wolfman, Christ." Seras kept grumbling to herself as she drew the worn hood over her spiky hair. It had grown out some in the past few months. She had decided that she wanted it to go a little past her shoulders. Lucky for her that was one of the few things that kept changing on a dead person. Hair and nails.

Going out a side door, she found Hans in the large garden where she had had met him when he had followed her to Hellsing. He was standing with his head tilted back, eyes closed, letting the rain hit his face and slide down into his coat. It was growing late so he wouldn't have to worry about any sun poking through the dark clouds soon.

Seras hung back, just watching but he didn't change his stance, not until the rain suddenly stopped. Then he lifted a hand out towards where she had half stashed herself behind an arbor covered with flowers and vines.

_**'Come here kleine,' **_he said softly in her head. Seras swallowed a large lump that had formed in her throat. She had literally almost no experience with men in a romantic sense. Silently, she formed a pocket in her mind that was hers alone and berated herself for even contemplating him in a romantic light.

Hans grasped her hand in his larger one and pulled her in front of him. A slight glimpse of his eyes should have told her what he was going to do, but Seras was still surprised when he bent forward and touched his lips to hers. Seras put up a token fight, but he only put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Then a hand slid around the back of her head and she was immobilized as he deepened the kiss, his tongue finally gaining entrance to the inside of her mouth.

Growling slightly, Hans teased her, sliding the tip of his tongue against hers, making her a little dizzy. Putting one of her hands onto his upper chest, against his collar bone, she leaned back, away from him.

"What the bloody HELL?"

_**'You talk too much, mein Gott. I have never met such a mouthy kleine madchen. Vhy can't you just let things happen?'**_

"But WHY are they happening?"

_**'Because ve are adults, and ve can, and who CARES?'**_ The clouds were dispersing, and Seras spared a brief thought as to why the weather had suddenly cleared up, before Hans had pulled her to the arbor and sat her on his lap. She could immediately tell that he was up to the challenge, and a false blush stained her cheeks.

Hans shrugged out of his coat, and she also quickly couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He yanked her sweatshirt off, and she fell against him, his body heat seeping into her as she put hands on his chest to steady herself.

"Yes THAT was a good idea" she said as all they found was his muscled countenance. His eyes were glowing red, and she had no doubt that hers were too as they had a habit of doing when she got emotional.

_**'Just kiss me,'**_ Hans commanded, and she obeyed. This kiss was longer, but she broke it off to kiss his jaw. He angled his head upwards and didn't seem surprised when she nipped his jugular with razor sharp teeth.

Seras would have thought that he would do the same, but he just took her tee-shirt and made as if he was going to pull it over her head. Suddenly, she remembered where they were.

"God anyone could walk out right now! We can't do this here." Hans' hands slid up her back anyways, warm and rough, and headed for the bra strap that kept everything closed and contained. Seras tried squirming away, but he managed to hold her in one place with a hand and unhook with the other. As it fell down her front, she trapped it and glared at his amused face.

Leaning forward, Seras bit him on one of his chest muscles and sucked deeply. With a flick of her eyes, she saw his jaw clench before he pulled her away. Hans' tongue swiped the blood that stained her chin and gave her a dark look.

_**'Careful kleines madchen I just might like that. Ve need to find somevhere, now.'**_ He stood, holding her with her legs wrapped around his waist. Seras was rather embarrassed to find that she could feel the hot length of him rather easily that way, and he didn't seem to care.

"The woods," she managed to say as a shaft of moonlight came out from behind a cloud and illuminated them. Hans looked up and smiled at the perfectly round circle of silver light as his thumbs found her breasts underneath the tee-shirt she wore and began to play with her nipples. Then he walked across the garden towards the dark woods nearby and Seras closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his chest. What the hell?

**A/N - Okay so seriously tell me if I shouldn't bother doing the 'mature' scenes. I'm not embarrassed exactly, but this is the first story I've attempted them and if they suck then there's no point, yeah? Although yah gotta start somewhere, so I might take your feedback and tell yah where you can stick it! ;D Meh please review, you guys rock.**

**PS Still using the same translator so hopefully that is okay!-A/N**

GERMAN TRANSLATIONS

kleine madchen - Little girl

kleine - small one

nein - no

Mein Gott - My God

FRENCH TRANSLATIONS

Petite rousse - little redhead

SHOUT OUTS

tadpole37766 - Because I am evil and I love cliffhangers...yep. Sorry :/

Max - Thanks dude!

Kelly - Hope you're still my loyal reader! Uhm...I know the biting thing is weird but I'm with you...hee hee hee...Yeah I wanted Seras to grow a pair...Only literally of course!

Alucard_Nightroad89 - Thank you so much, I love to see new readers/reviewers! Welcome to the madness :D

USWeasilgirl - *wipes forehead* whew, I'm glad!

YellowAlien13 - No rape...just uhm..yeah...*runs away*

Kiwi4life - You're welcome! I hope you continue to read and like my story. I really liked the 'bloody tart' part too hehehe...now it's getting dirty..hope to see you again :D

halibel09 - Hans is still going! I think he's the Energizer wolf/vampire/thing...

MissTessa - Oh yes, she is a bad girl. That was my favorite part too :D *turns red* Yep she's a bad girl

Sepsis - Total fangirl moment with him not having a shirt! Yeah that's what the translator I use said but I'll double check and I can go back. Darn online translators...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Man it's taken me till now to get my butt in front of the computer to write. First off, I've been sick. Bronchitis is a pain the ass. It's not that I'm tired of this story but it's aggravating me a little bit because there are a few different directions I want to take it into. I think I have a little bit of split personality issues *twitch* Oh yeah and be prepared to dislike me a little or something. :D - A/N**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans landed underneath a tree with a muffled 'thump'. As he paused, Seras got a moment to breathe, and felt fear lance through her. Hans' hands began to move once more, his fingers sliding down her belly and hooking underneath the waistband of her pants. She sucked in a breath as he touched her and she scooted away suddenly, shame burning on her cheeks.

Hans watched her in the darkness, dappled moonlight that shone through leaves sliding across his impassive features. But his eyes were blood red and they pierced through the shadows.

"This is mad, I don't understand why we started doing this. I barely know you, and I..." Seras paused in her ramble, right before she stated that she was a virgin. It was true, and she wasn't ashamed or proud of it, it just was. But reality had cleared the clouds in her head and reminded her that she definitely didn't want her first time to be on the ground in the woods.

_**'I'm...sorry. The moon...'**_ Hans' words entered her head quietly, and she looked away. Of course he would be affected by the moon, he was half werewolf still. Seras' fingers dug into the wet, cold grass and she felt a painful heaviness settle in her chest.

_**'I need to run'**_

"Go ahead, I'm not keeping you here." Hans stood up and fixed his clothes hastily. She felt him pause as he moved past her, but then he was gone. Seras slowly put her own clothing back into place and walked across the small open expanse of lawn before retrieving her sweatshirt from the arbor in the the garden. She noticed that Hans' great coat was already gone.

Nobody was about when she went back into the Hellsing manor and made her way to her room in the dungeon. Flopping onto her bed, she couldn't keep her mind from what she and Hans had done. Her cheeks kept burning, and she smacked a hand to her forehead, trying to erase the images.

Standing up, Seras went to where she kept her CDs on a shelf, over a small CD player. It was one of the few things that she had insisted on, and luckily living in the dungeons meant that she could blare it as loud as she wanted. Not a lot got through the stone walls. Frowning, Seras bit her lip as she perused her selection.

She wasn't sure what mood she was in. She wasn't depressed, and she wasn't sad. She was a little angry, more with herself than Hans.

Laughing, she grabbed a CD and threw it in. The loud guitar licks of Cold's 'Stupid Girl' came flowing out of the speakers, and she tapped her foot and nodded her head to the music. The song sort of reflected how she was feeling about herself.

Pulling her sweatshirt off, she spotted a picture of herself with the Wild Geese, back when Pip was still alive. Taking the picture, she sat down on her bed and smiled fondly. Some of the men were making faces, and others hand gestures. Pip was standing next to her, and he looked scared although he had told her later that day that he had been faking.

"Pip?" Seras said suddenly as the last notes of the song faded. There was no answer, and she bit her lip harder, drawing a little blood. Pip had never ignored her before. She wasn't exactly sure how he could, seeing as he was her familiar.

Standing up, she put the picture down and went to find Alucard. He was in the library once more, this time reading David Copperfield's 'Great Expectations'.

'How appropriate', Seras thought to herself. Alucard put a long finger onto the page he was reading, and half closed the book as she sat down in a plush chair next to him.

Taking a deep breath, Seras tried to decompress. She loved the smell of old books, and most of these books were VERY old. Running a finger over a round globe of the world on the table next to her, she stared at the yellowed varnish and ancient cracks on it's surface.

"Rough evening, Police Girl?" Alucard spoke in a snarky tone, although his face showed no emotion whatsoever. Seras felt herself turning red again but shrugged nonchalantly.

"No, not really Master. Just the average." Alucard chuckled, a warm, low noise that slid down her spine.

"Oh really? So you constantly have dead Nazi's trying to molest your person? How ...inconvenient."

"You could feel that? How? I don't feel everything YOU do!" Alucard smirked and looked out the window at the moon that was dropping slowly in the night sky. The light made his skin appear even paler than normal, and his eyes seemed to burn out of his face like coal embers.

"Police Girl, you need better control. I do not want to be a part of your little...whatever it was. I will also tell you to use caution. You're entering a dangerous aspect of your relationship with the Nazi."

"Can you PLEASE call him something else? His name is Hans!" Another smirk, another slow slide of his eyes over her face. Maybe coming to talk to Alucard about familiars hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"W..Well I'm sorry Master, I wasn't planning on that happening." This time a chuckle erupted from the man sitting across from her. He leaned forward slightly, a lock of his long black hair falling across his face. Pushing it back, he gave her an amused look.

"That much I could tell Police Girl. I do admire your restraint however. Vampires are not meant for such relationships. We have to be on our toes at all times, especially us as Hellsing's hounds." Seras felt her lips compress and she crossed her arms around her chest.

"I don't want to be alone forever."

"Ah, ah...You have me Police Girl, and your Frenchman. We will always be connected. Actually I suppose you will always have the wolf as well unless he dies." Seras threw a sharp look at Alucard, but he just gave her an innocent smile. Well as innocent a smile as a blood sucking monster with a mouth full of white, sharp teeth could give.

"That's why I came to talk to you, Master."

"What, you didn't want to brag of your exploits? I'm disappointed."

"MASTER!"

"Very well Police Girl, do continue." Seras rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable, but tonight was not a comfortable night to be sure. It was almost more than her tired brain could comprehend, but then again she had managed to deal with becoming a vampire and losing an arm, so she drew a settling breath.

"Pip's ignoring me." Alucard sat back and put his book down on the table between them. Steepling his fingers, he shook his head and sighed.

"Honestly I never thought I'd be having this sort of talk with you Police Girl. Aren't you old enough by now?" Seras scratched her head and smiled weakly at him.

"What are you going on about?"

"He's probably jealous you little twit." Seras sat back and absorbed that information. It really had never occurred to her that the Frenchman would be jealous. She sort of had always assumed that he would be there no matter what.

Taking her leave of Alucard, she tried to pry into her subconscious, asking for Pip in a reedy mental voice.

Either way, he wasn't answering her. Clucking her tongue, Seras found herself back in her room contemplating the stone wall as she lay on her bed. It held nothing wondrous to behold. She wondered what Hans was doing and if he was as confused as she was by everything that happened.

"I should have asked Master about werewolves and the full moon. I thought that was just a myth." Lazily she lifted her hand to her mouth and stripped the not so clean white glove off with her teeth.

Resting comfortably once more, she folded her arm across her stomach and closed her eyes, straining to see if she could hear Pip. After a few minutes, she heard his voice, softly singing;

_'J'attendrai le jour et la nuit_

_J'attendrai toujours ton retour_

_J'attendrai car l'oiseau qui s'enfuit_

_vient chercher l'oubli dans son nid_

_Le temps passait court en battant tristement_

_dans mon couer si lourd_

_Et pourtant j'attendrai ton retour'_*

Seras was silent, waiting for him to finish. His voice was husky, and sad. Her chest gave a painful squeeze, and she rubbed it absentmindedly.

"Pip, I was worried when I didn't hear from you"

_'Ah ma belle, I've sensed your confusion all day, but really? Do you think I would stay around when you are getting it on with ze wolfman? Zut! Sometimes I think red is not your natural 'air color.'_ Seras felt anger stiffen her spine as she sat up.

"You don't have to be an asshole about it! It's not like I asked him to do it, and I told him to stop."

_'Yeah, after fifteen minutes, petite sotte .'_

"Y'know, I can TELL when you're insulting me, because you say it in FRENCH. I'm not bloody stupid" There was quiet, and then a deep sigh.

_'Petite sotte, I swear you ARE stupid. I know that I never told you zat I...liked you, but I thought it was pretty damn obvious when I kissed you right before I died in your fucking lap!'_

Seras felt the fight drain right out of her. She was dimly aware of Hans' presence in her mind growing stronger, and she knew that he was coming back from his 'run'. Blowing out a large sigh, she scrubbed her hand through her hair, disheveling it completely.

"Oh Pip..." she began, but the Frenchman cut her off. _'Don't 'Oh Pip' me, I'm a grown man, I can take ze truth. But I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and put up with you and 'im going at it!'_ Seras colored, but she thought about what Pip said.

"You're right Pip. I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I do care about you, so much and it hurts that you're not here anymore...Well here in the solid standing before me sense. I miss you, you know." Pip didn't say anything, but some of the black tendrils from her 'new' arm wrapped around her and tightened slightly in a hug.

_'I know ma belle, I miss you too. We'll work on zis...issue some more.'_ Seras felt better having his presence in her head back. It comforted her to still have something of him around.

"Pip what was that song you were singing before?" There was a pause, and an embarrassed feeling shot through her mind.

_'It is called J'attendrai. Look up ze lyrics on ze computer.'_

"Why can't you just tell them to me?" Another sigh, but this one was amused and followed by a chuckle.

_'Because it is embarrassing. Wait until I go away for ze night.'_

"Pip you're a bloody nerd, you know that?" There was no reply, and Seras knew that Pip was done talking about it for now. Lying back on her bed, she was almost asleep when there was a short knock on her door.

"It's open!" she called, feeling too lazy to get up and answer it. Hans walked in, and all of her warm, comfy feelings vanished like a pricked balloon. Shooting into a sitting position, she waited to see what he wanted. His eyes were wary, and his hair was windswept. Most of his face was hidden in the folds of the collar of his coat.

_**'I am sorry about earlier, I guess I should explain about the moon...'**_

"Look, you don't have to say anything okay? It was a mistake, it won't happen again. We both just sort of lost our heads or something for a few minutes." Seras tried to laugh and wave him off, but after she finished talking, he stared at her so long it made her extremely uncomfortable and she found herself fidgeting.

"What?" she finally snapped after what seemed like forever. The German's face remained impassive but his voice was a little annoyed.

_**'The moon sometimes makes verevolves do things that ve normally wouldn't do vhen it is full. I apologize for taking advantage of you, und you are right, it von't happen again.'**_

With that, Hans turned around and strode out of the room, almost slamming the door. Seras sat on her bed, gaping a little. Then she dropped her head into her hands and let out a frustrated growl. Her brain hurt. She didn't know how she felt about Pip still, and she REALLY didn't know how she felt about Hans. But she figured it was damn time to figure it out before she went crazy.

Alucard suddenly materialized in her room, and Seras jumped a foot in the air, before screeching about him needing to use the door.

"What if I'd been changing? Don't tell me you're becoming a bleeding pervert?" Alucard gave her a long, level look before cocking his head to one side and giving her a cheeky, tooth-filled grin.

"Don't worry Police Girl, I'm not interested in things like that." Seras snorted and crossed her 'arms' underneath her breasts.

"So what d'you want then?"

"My, my, getting impudent are we? I'd love to have one of our obedience lessons but I'm here to tell you we're going on a mission tomorrow. Apparently there's a new sort of creature roaming around besides the normal blood-suckers and rogue Nazi's. How some of them still manage to be surviving here is beyond me. Well, get a good night's sleep Police Girl. It'll be nice to kill something soon." Alucard ruffled her hair and Seras grimaced and watched him disappear with a jaunty wave.

Then his head popped back up, a disgruntled look on his lean face. Seras just patiently waited.

"Oh by the way, tell your 'pet' to ready himself as well. Apparently Sir Integra has decided it's time to test him out." Then he disappeared once more. Seras rolled her eyes once he was gone and threw her head back letting out a cry of exasperation. 'Oh yeah' Seras thought, 'this is going to be bloody wonderful'.

**A/N - French translations are from a website, so if they are wrong, I'm wicked sorry. 'J'attendrai' is a song done by dozens of people, I used the lyrics from the one done by Dalida, again found on a website. I didn't make up that song, and I don't own it. I don't have any money so don't sue me please. Oh yeah, hello to all my lurkers! *waves* Thanks for reading :D -A/N**

French Translations

Ma belle - my beautiful one

Zut - Damn

Petite sotte - Silly girl

*'J'attendrai' by Dalida (I Will Wait)

I wait day and night

I will await your return still

I shall wait

Because the bird that flees comes back

to find lost memories in it's nest

Time passes and runs,

beating sadly in my heart so heavy

And yet, I shall await your return.

(I only used the first part of the song)

SHOUT OUTS!

Kelly - Hehe yeah I liked the 'I'm a little tea cup' part too. I'm not mad, I thought it was too soon too so I stopped it for now. Kleenex? I swear I'm not mad. *grin*

Halibel09 - Yep he had to sing the song or Alucard would've probably done something bad.

Max - Thanks man! I don't think I'd like to have that many thumbs :P

Alucard-Nightroad89 - Thanks, I'm glad the mature stuff was okay. Oh yes, Pip has plenty to say but he doesn't really know how to say it.

Team-EricSookie - Oh man, I love Eric and Sookie together too. Thanks for the kind words, I was nervous. There will be more soon so I will change my rating, thanks for the warning.

Sepsis - It did happen too fast, I feel like I gave a lame explanation for it, but it will be explained in further detail shortly.

Tadpole3776 - I'm gonna warn you right now, I am an evil cliffhanger writer. I do it pretty much every chapter. Thank YOU for reading!

MissTessa - Yeeep Pip didn't like it too much. Nope, not at all.

Kiwi4life - Don't hate me! *hides* There will be more soon, so I'M SORRY! *puppy dog eyes* Glad you enjoyed it though

YellowAlien13 - I am evil! I decided that it was too soon. But there will be more! *covers head* Sorry! I'm really glad it got your imagination going, that's awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Hello and welcome to another installment of my story. Hi to all the regulars, and lurkers. Send me reviews it makes me happy. And you wouldn't like it if I was angry :P I hope this story isn't going in a predictable turn. But meh, that's my brain for yah - A/N**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras sat in the back of the work van that Hellsing used to transport the vampires now. There were seats on either side, with a narrow aisle. There were no windows except for the windshield and on the driver and passenger sides, but they were so heavily tinted you almost had to peer out of them. Alucard, who lounged next to Seras, his hat pulled over his face, had argued mightily when he had seen the van, but Sir Integra had stood firm.

"Cutbacks, Servant. They need the money to rebuild London." Alucard had fallen silent at that and had just glowered at Sir Integra before giving her a leer and disappearing. He could just run or teleport himself where he needed to be, but he wouldn't leave Seras alone with the 'wolf'. Sir Integra had also pulled Seras aside and let her know that she had convinced Alucard to travel with them, in case the new hire got out of hand.

"Oh so thats how you managed to get him to agree?" Seras couldn't help the little smirk that played across her lips. Sir Integra surprised her by showing a tiny quirk at the corner of her mouth and a lifted pale eyebrow. Then her boss turned around and walked back into the Hellsing manor. Seras watched her go, impressed as always by Sir Integra's grace and composure.

'Geez I wish I could have that,' Seras grumpily thought as she barked her shin on the tailgate of the van climbing in. Settling down onto a thinly padded seat, she glared at Hans as he joined them, his face impassive as always.

They left an hour before dawn, enough time to get the vampires into the cover of the van, and load up weapons in the other van that followed them. Seras sipped on a blood-bag as she idly flicked through her I-Pod. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced up.

Hans sat on the opposite side of Alucard and Seras, arms crossed over his chest. He wore his great coat, and hat, although Seras could see a Hellsing uniform underneath his old clothes and he had taken the Nazi memorabilia off. She was a little shocked to see that he had done that. Maroon eyes met blue, and she scowled. Seras wasn't sure how to view their 'encounter'. She was the one who pulled away due to inexperience and things going too fast, but he had run off.

_**'Ve shall haf to talk about it sometime you know, kleines madchen. You are mad at me, ja?'**_

'Piss off!' Seras thought back smartly, with a twist of her mouth. Then she dropped her eyes to look down again, but she could still feel him watching her. She was confused. They didn't know each other, and in truth had tried to kill each other. So where was this attraction coming from? Besides, she had Pip. Pip, began to sing some childish song in French, but she couldn't help but want to feel arms around her.

Maybe it was a silly girl's fancy but it resonated throughout her and her thoughts.

Although things had gone too fast for her the night before, she hadn't minded it. Not until he had started to go for her pants anyways. Then she had froze up like a nun. That made Seras frown. It reminded her of a few disastrous dates she had had with some men before Cheddar. She didn't think she was a cold, stuck-up bitch. She was just...unsure about things.

'**The word you're looking for is 'flaky' Police Girl. Now turn your thoughts off, you're broadcasting and I'm trying to sleep.'**

"Master!" Mortified, Seras looked over to see Alucard pushing his yellow glasses down his nose to glare at her, a smirk on his face. Taking a long pull on her blood-bag, she didn't dare look at Hans. Because she'd been drinking blood, she could feel it pulsing in her cheeks. As a vampire she was dead, but for a short time after consuming blood they felt a laughable semblance of what their bodies had felt when alive.

Unfortunately blushing was one of those things it seemed. Ducking her head, she allowed some of her hair to fall over her face. Looking up through her bangs, she caught Hans staring at her. A lock of his silver hair hung into one of his eyes, but he made no move to push it away. Seras hated his calm demeanor all of a sudden, and she turned her I-Pod on and blared the music as loud as she could stand it.

Schooling her face, she stared back and was satisfied to see one of the German's eyebrows arch up. Bollocks if she was going to let him think she was ignoring him. Firming her chin she yawned and looked over. Alucard was sleeping, but God only knew if he really was or not. Tentatively she leaned sideways as if she was going to put her head on his shoulder, and saw him open one of his crimson eyes just a crack.

"Think again Police Girl" Frowning petulantly she crossed her arms over her ample chest and then threw her hands in the air.

"Fine! I'll bloody sleep on Hans." Rising, she stood to move over to the other side of the van when they hit a pothole. Lurching forward, she could have died all over again as his strong arms snaked out and caught her around the waist as she flew towards him.

Both of Alucard's eyes were open and watching them as Hans set her on the seat next to him. Blushing furiously, Seras stammered out a thanks and curled up into a ball on the space next to him. But they were apparently on a rough road, and the jarring bumps kept knocking her head up and down, the thin cushion underneath doing nothing to alleviate any of it.

_**'Ach stubborn fräulein, just come here'****.**_ Seras felt a large hand grip her shoulder and pull her up and towards the Captain. The he shrugged out of his great coat and made it into a bundle on one of his lean thighs. Pressing her head down, Seras struggled instinctively before a slight growl in the back of his throat made her freeze.

_**'Relax!'**_

'Bloody easier said than done!' A gloved hand ran through her hair in gentle strokes, almost as one would use to calm a dog. Seras would have bristled at that if she hadn't somehow deemed it appropriate. Then, because she hadn't slept the night before, she drifted off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**' Mädchen! Mädchen vake UP!'**_ Seras was roused by an annoyed looking Hans. His face was close to hers as he shook her shoulder. Pushing away from him, Seras yawned and scratched her cheek. Feeling a wet spot, she looked down and saw that she had drooled on Hans. Mortified, she swiped at her cheek and began collecting her things.

"Uhm...Thanks for letting me, uh, sleep on you." Hans inclined his head and followed her out of the van. Alucard already stood in front of Captain Roberts, a stolid middle aged man with brown hair buzzed short. He was grey at the temples and had a rather florid complexion but he was a decent replacement for Captain Ferguson. They stood in a wide field, dark with the night but undoubtedly verdant during the day.

At the edge of the field was the tree line, and the woods beyond looked threatening, even with the moonlight. There were no houses, and Seras was a little confused. Usually the vampires they hunted lived in rundown buildings on the edges of town, keeping to themselves in order to prey upon the humans nearby. But this was out in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we Captain?" Captain Roberts swung around to face Seras as he was finishing adjusting his night vision goggles.

"We're in Lincolnshire, outside of Sherwood Forest. There have been some strange sightings, and a few tourists have disappeared. Reports say that people have seen what they describe as 'large bears'."

"Sherwood Forest? Large BEARS?" Seras shot Alucard a look, but he was gazing up at the clear sky, a small smile on his face. The moon was out, and she had to say his name a few times before he looked over at her.

"It's such a lovely night isn't it Police Girl?" Seras raised an eyebrow and muttered something under her breath. Pip murmured to her comfortingly but she could feel his uneasiness as well. Hans stood off to the side, his face lifted to the moon as well. His eyes were half closed, and he wasn't smiling. Seras jerked back a little when she realized he was staring at her. 'Bollocks' she thought to herself, ' this is completely insane'.

Hefting her Harkonnen over her shoulder, she listened to Captain Roberts explain that their orders were to there to check things out and handle anything that got out of control.

"Sir Integra would like one of the beasts taken alive if possible, but she trusts your judgement." Alucard gave him a sharp-toothed smile and began walking off towards the woods.

"Wait Master!" Seras began trotting after him, but Alucard stopped and turned around. His eyes flickered behind her to where Hans stood and he didn't even need to say anything. Seras watched disappear into the woods, and spun to face Hans.

"Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was bloody dark in the woods. Seras was uneasy, and with her sharpened hearing, every little noise sounded like something important. It was early fall, so there were still insects around and she swatted at a gnat irritably. She knew that she could go from above, tree to tree, and with her speed cover the whole forest in no time, but she liked taking things slow. Feeling a presence behind her, she whipped her head around and frowned. Hans was ghosting her steps, even though she had told him to go off a little ways on his own. He sniffed the air every few moments and there was an odd look on his face.

"What is it?" she hissed softly. Hans shot a look over to her that was almost unreadable in the gloom, but she saw the irritation.

_**'Are you trying to let them know vhere ve are?'**_

'Are you trying to get a kick to the stones?' she thought back, anger flashing through her body. A stray beam of moonlight caught Hans' quick grin, and the long thoughtful look he sent her way. Then they turned their attention back to the forest. Seras started walking again, letting her ears and nose try to sense anything.

The animals of the forest were silent as they walked by and began making noises again once they had passed. Seras could only smell moss-rich rocks and trees, there was water somewhere nearby as well. A large crashing in the underbrush had Hans suddenly thrusting Seras behind him and then leaping off into the dark.

Gasping, Seras hit a tree and was slightly winded before slinging her Harkonnen off to follow the German, anger boiling up in her.

Before she could leap, Hans was there once more, a sheepish look on his face. Seras raised an eyebrow and felt her lips turning up into a snarl. Hans raised his hands and took a step back to put him a safe distance away.

_**'It vas nothing, just a deer. Sorry for pushing you'**_ Seras opened her mouth and then let it close with a soft 'snap'.

"This is crazy," she whispered. "What is going on with us?" Hans shrugged and looked away uncomfortably shifting his stance. He had left his cap and great coat on, but the collar was opened enough that she could see his face. A breeze ruffled her hair and lifted the ends of his coat.

_**'I told you already, the moon does things to verevolves. It makes us a little...volatile. Ve tend to do things without thinking. I'm sorry if I scared you, it vas just, you vere there, ve haf shared blood, you are alvays in mein head...'**_ Hans sounded aggravated and Seras didn't blame him. She knew how he felt, only because she hadn't asked for him to be there either, Pip was enough!.

"What are we going to do then? We have a job to do, we have to get along. We can't have this weirdness..." Hans didn't move or say anything, just watched her with his impenetrable gaze.

Hans stepped forward and lightly ran his thumb over her cheek. Seras stopped breathing, half in shock, half in the excitement that speared through her stomach at his touch. She could feel Pip retreat in a cold silence deep into her mind, but the fact that Hans was touching her again was making butterflies erupt inside her. That alone made her mind whirl. Part of her felt guilty, part of her was confused, and the other part...the girlie part was giddy at being caressed by a man that she thought was handsome. Bollocks...she was attracted to Hans.

_**'You are alvays in mein head'**_, Hans repeated softly and took another step closer. Seras squeezed her eyes closed shut and tried to decide hastily if she wanted him to kiss her or not. Hans solved that problem by lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger and covered her mouth with his own.

The taste of blood erupted in her senses. She could taste it on his tongue, he must have eaten right before they left the Hellsing van. Seras stroked his tongue with her own, trying to get more of the blood. She felt strong hands pull her closer, one cupping the nape of her neck, the other sliding down and around to rest in the small of her back. Seras bit his lip as he pulled back slightly, drawing blood which flowed warm, coppery, salty, and sweet into her mouth. Hans made a noise deep in his throat and licked his lip once they had separated.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Seras whispered, but she wanted him to kiss her again. Anticipation, adrenaline, and something she couldn't name pooled in her lower stomach. This was okay, kissing was a good start. He overwhelmed her though, with his size, his intensity, his strength. She had no doubt that if he was at full capacity he could best her. Seras knew that the win she had had in the fight with the Major had been just luck. Hans lifted a shoulder and cast her an intense glance.

_**'Are you scared?'**_

"Aren't you? We were enemies, we don't know each other. It doesn't make sense." Seras let out an exasperated breath and put a hand on her hip. Something that could have passed for a smile flitted across Hans' face.

_**'Does that mean you don't like it vhen I kiss you?'**_

"No! I mean...no, it doesn't mean that, I just..."

Hans tackled her and she landed hard on the ground, air escaping her lungs in a loud rush of air. Incensed, Seras shoved at his shoulders, seeing red. It took her a few moments to realize that something passed over them and landed hard on the ground nearby. Hans let her up, but only to a crouch. Muscles stiffened in surprise, Seras stared at the person who was getting to their feet.

It was a young man, no older than twenty-five, with dark hair that needed a trim, and a lanky, rawboned build. He wore slightly baggy jeans, and a ripped black t-shirt. His arms and face glowed white in the moonlit forest. Seras was taken aback to see that he didn't wear shoes or socks. What really threw her though was the golden eyes that shone from his face, regarding them with a scornful light. Hans had thrown off his great coat and hat, and was still half crouched over Seras. A low rumble from his direction made her realize he was growling. Seras swung her disbelieving gaze back to the young man. He was standing, tall and proud.

"Took ya bloody long enough. At least I waited until you were done with the lovey-dovey crap, ya? Let's do this."

GERMAN TRANSLATIONS

Ja - yes

mein - my

kleines Mädchen - little girl

Mädchen - girl

fräulein - little miss, miss

SHOUT OUTS

Kelly - Sorrrry...here, cookie? I wanted them to get to know each other a little bit first. Don't worry, it'll happen! I do feel better, thank you. I don't really know how to have Pip get some action...hmmm...okay yeah I do..thanks for the idea! :D

Max - Thanks man!

Dezifish - Thank you I do feel better now. Yes this will be a lemon, it's my first one so I'm not sure what I'm doing but I'm glad you thought what I wrote before was okay. Thanks for reading my story, that makes me happy!

Hannahmgp - ._0 Oh my yes ma'am! I read this review and laughed, then thought for a second and started writing. *glances at whip* Good motivator. ;D

MystryMeet - I'm glad I made them wait too. I was going to have them rush into it and then I read some reviews and realized that it didn't feel right to me to have that happen. Yes but he is a HOT abomination! And yes, Seras should be the master, definitely ;D

USWeasilgirl - Glad you got my message, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it. No matter what you see, I'll still appreciate it. But no really, be nice. *evil grin* Hope you still like what I've written. Let me know. :)

Kiwi4life - Sorry this took so long, I was so mad at myself for how long I took. Nah we definitely can't blame Hans. He won't give up XD

Sepsis - Yeah I like Pip a lot too. I felt sad for him when I was writing the chapter. I think it would def. be strange for Seras to have Pip ignoring her.

MissTessa - I think Pip and Seras should have had more time together too! I think they would make an awesomely cute couple, but HansxSeras is my favorite :D

YellowAlien13 - DON'T GIVE UP! IT will happen, I promise. Pinkie swear? Jealous Pip is def. cute, and I love making Alucard tease Seras. He's too good at it.

Team-EricSookie - Thank you! I hope you continue to think so, and keep reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - I'm back! I've been sick again. I'm like a bloody invalid. Heh, no not really. So here we go! Thanks if you're still reading this. -A/N**

**PS - German translations are from an online translator so if they're wonky I apologize. Let me know about any mistakes as well because I don't beta my work. Thanks guys you rock hardcore! \m/(*_*)\m/**

Seras gaped at the young man as he tossed his dark hair out of his face and gave them a feral smile. There was something about his teeth, his yellow eyes...He reminded Seras of something. The young man crouched and let a deep growl rip from his throat as he bared his teeth once more.

"Hey, listen we're not here for you," Seras said, holding up her hands, pointing the Harkonnen away from him.

**'Yes ve are'** Hans said stoutly in her head. Whipping her eyes to one side to look at him, she almost missed the young man leaping at her, hands extended, fingers curled into claws. Seras hit him a glancing blow to his back as he passed by her, and he smacked off of a tree.

Landing on his feet, he did a back-flip so that he faced them again and Seras felt her mouth drop open. The young man smirked and wiped a spot of dirt off of his shoulder.

"Are you a bloody ninja or something? Get lost kid we don't have time for this."

"Piss off Busty, you're in our woods now. Get your blood-sucking ass out of here."

"YOUR woods? Are you daft?"

**'He ist one of the monsters ve seek.'** Hans moved so quickly that he was a blur, landing squarely on the young man's chest, pinning him to the ground. Both men strained, snarling growls emanating from their chests. It sounded like two junk yard dogs brawling to Seras.

Hans suddenly whipped a silver chain out of his pocket and wrapped it around the man's upper body, securing his hands in the process. The young man yelped and squirmed on the ground as Hans stood up.

"What the hell is going on Hans?" Hans brushed his hands off, keeping a booted foot on the young man's chest. Turning his head, he pierced Seras with a sharp look.

**'He ist un verevolf, Mädchen.'**

Sir Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing sat at her large, darkly polished oak desk. Immaculate white gloved hands steepled before her, she let a slim cigar smolder in a glass ashtray nearby. A faint frown graced her tan face, marring her regal, icy beauty.

Glacial blue eyes glared through her glasses at the young soldier standing before her, but if he had been less nervous he would have realized that she was staring beyond him, not at him.

"You say that Alucard reported this?" The young solider, a tall, lanky man with a shaved head and wary brown eyes nodded with his entire body. Sir Integra pursed her lips and sighed.

"Aye ma'am. He said that he found the beasts and they were werewolves. He said he hasn't seen any sign of Seras Victoria or the German." Sir Integra stood up suddenly, and with a flick of her fingers, dismissed the soldier. He retreated with a palpable air of relief.

Grasping her cigar between thumb and forefinger, Sir Integra walked to one of the few almost floor length windows behind her desk. Sticking the cigar between her teeth, she clasped her hands behind her back and puffed silently for awhile. The other few people in the room, a handful of Wild Geese mercenaries didn't speak for fear of incurring her wrath. They knew that the tantrums of their little red head were nothing compared to the Ice Queen.

"Bloody werewolves. All this time we've been dealing with ghouls and vampires and now werewolves show up? Where the hell have they been hiding all this time?" LeBlanc, the commander of the Geese now that Pip was gone, clenched his jaw.

He knew that some of the men would be happy going off to do 'normal' jobs that had nothing to do with the supernatural. But they had thrown their lot in with the Hellsing Organization, and so stay they would.

"What do you want us to do ma'am?" Sir Integra gave a slight start, as if she had forgotten the men were there. Not turning around, she squared her shoulders and blew out a parade of perfect smoke circles.

"Find them and exterminate them Commander. Things might get messy with the German, but you have your orders. We are on a mission from God, and shall not fail this country." LeBlanc and the others gave sharp salutes and disappeared from the dimly lit office.

Sir Integra finally spun around and mashed her cigar stub out violently in the ashtray. Placing both hands on the edge of the desk, she braced herself, eyes going blank as she thought about the situation. Things were about to get messy indeed.

"He's a WHAT?" Seras strode over to look down at the young man, whose eyes were now tight around the edges with pain from the silver wrapped around him. Spitting towards her, the man barked a laugh.

"My name's Ian, not 'that werewolf'. Not that we'll let you live long enough for you to tell anyone." Seras cast a sharp glance around the small clearing they were in, listening intently for intruding sounds. Although it was relatively quiet where they were, she could hear birds and other woodland creatures not far off.

"I don't hear any others around. Seems like you're all alone," she said calmly. Ian was trying to struggle into a sitting position. A look of disgust passed over his lean face.

"Shows what you know, vamp. They're out there and once they find you, you'll be finished."

"Just like those missing tourists? Seems like if you're killing humans then it's a bloody good thing we showed up." Seras bent down and hefted her Harkonnen up into her hands. Becoming a Midian had freed her from most of her normal constraints. Pointing the large gun at Ian's head, she took aim. Ian's face blanched even whiter than it already was, and he closed his eyes, swallowing convulsively. Seras closed one of her eyes, even though with her vampire sight it wasn't necessary.

"Bang!" She cried out, just as Hans slapped the Harkonnen out of her hands. Eyes widening, she stared at him. His normally impassive face was furious which she sort of thought hypocritical since he HAD been a NAZI.

**'Vat are you doing, you kleines Weibchen? He ist helpless!'**

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's been threatening us the whole time his mouth flaps!" Hans gave her a look that was half-disappointed, and half-stern.

**'Sir Integra said to bring one back if ve can. Ve shall bring him back.'**

"Don't bloody tell me what to do you cheeky git! UGH!" Seras felt fury lance through her body and she flung the Harkonnen over her shoulder and started walking back the way they came.

**'Mädchen, vait. You shouldn't be valking around here alone.'**

"What do YOU care?" Seras shot over her shoulder tartly. But she paused long enough for Hans to throw the abruptly subdued Ian onto his shoulder. Although he seemed to know that he had been pardoned, Ian did throw out one last comment.

"So what the hell? Is he a bleeding mute or something? Still put you in YOUR place, luv." Seras whirled around and grabbed the boy's chin from where it bounced against Hans' back.

"Shut your mouth you little fucker. I am NOT in a good mood, and although Hans is half-werewolf, I on the other hand am not. I will crush your smart little mouth if it doesn't stop yapping." Ian gave her a hot amber-eyed stare, but he finally grunted and twisted his chin out of her hand. Seras once again took her place in the lead, and they finally left the green confines of Sherwood Forest.

The pale rosy glow of dawn was just starting to rise over the tops of the trees when they arrived back at the vans. Another van had joined them, and Seras was shocked to see Wild Geese members lounging around, smoking and cracking jokes.

"What are you lot doing here?" LeBlanc straightened up from his spot and gave her a strange look.

"We had business to attend to but it didn't...go as planned. Everything alright with you?" Seras waved a hand at Hans and Ian, her face dissolving into an irritated mask.

"Sure. Where is my Master?"

"I was back hours ago," Alucard's smooth voice came from the interior of the van.

"If we don't hurry your pet will turn into ash." Hans lifted the corner of his mouth into a sneer, but he glanced at the sun with growing concern. After securing Ian into the same van as the other supernaturals, they made the journey back to the Hellsing manor.

The ride was silent. Ian punctuated the quiet with a few growls but didn't bother speaking after Alucard told him that he would find a muzzle. Seras grew more irritated at the fact that the boy listened to her master so readily. More than once she looked up from her seat next to Alucard to find Hans staring at her. All she did was shift uncomfortably each time and turn her IPod up louder.

It was dark enough when they returned that it didn't bother Hans as they filed out of the vans. Seras should have stuck around to debrief Sir Integra, but with a wild glare at Alucard, she took off towards the woods.

Seras was upset over the fact that she had done something so crude in threatening Ian. The act of trying to subdue him into compliance itself wasn't the issue, it was that she had so easily fallen into almost killing the kid. Her emotions were all over the place. If she didn't know better she'd say it was PMS, but since she sure as hell didn't have to worry about that anymore she had no idea. The only thing she could pinpoint was that she had let the little bastard get to her, and it had embarrassed her since she was in front of Hans.

Seras dropped her head into her hands as she balanced on a thick tree branch. This was bloody ridiculous. If she couldn't get her feelings in check and do her missions, her Master's master would be furious. Clenching one of her hands into a fist, she ground her teeth.

When Hans dropped down onto the tree branch next to her, she yelped and almost fell off before grasping it and scowling murderously at him. Just great, here she was lecturing herself to get a grip and he managed to send her emotions all over the place just by scaring her.

"Stop DOING that!" Hans lifted a pale eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

**'This is the first time I have jumped onto a tree branch you vere on.'**

"Oh you know what I meant!" Seras snapped. Hans sighed, and Seras wondered why he didn't talk. She didn't realize that she had said the words out loud until he looked at her steadily.

**'Because I choose not to. There is no reason vhen I can do this. Back in mein old job it vasn't required that I be vocal. One doesn't need to talk to follow orders und kill.**' Seras made a wincing face. She couldn't believe that she had asked him that!

**'It ist alright Mädchen. I don't mind. Vhat I really want to know is vhy you are so...moody. It will not be looked on kindly by the Commander.'** It took Seras a minute to realize he meant Sir Integra. Frowning mightily, she scooted back so that she was flush against the trunk and pulling her knees up, wrapped her arms around them.

"I have no bloody idea why this is happening Hans. I was just so...That Ian he...He made me look like an ass. I didn't like it." Seras decided that honesty was the best policy. Hans blinked and looked away before glancing back at her.

"I was embarrassed because it was in front of you." She finally said, looking him squarely in the eyes. Even though the forest had grown rapidly dim, they could see as if the sun was out. Hans' eyes got an intense look before he cocked his head and let a rare smile pass over his mouth.

**'You are serious?'** Seras' lips thinned and she just nodded curtly. The bloody man almost looked pleased! Seras felt a stinging sensation at the corners of her eyes and flinched when Hans leaned forward and swiped at her face with a gloved finger. Crimson stained his glove, as he solemnly stuck his finger into his mouth. In a freaky way, Seras sort of thought that was cute. GOD she was going insane!

**'Ve are linked, you and I. Forever maybe. Unless I find a vay to separate us. Vould that make you happy?'** Hans cocked his head and looked for all the world like a puppy regarding it's master. Seras felt a giggle bubble up in her throat and a few squeaking noises escaped her lips. Clamping a hand over her mouth, she just sighed and shook her head.

"Noo...For some reason I don't think that would. Besides to get rid of the link I think you'd have to kill me." Hans studied her face with emotionless eyes. Seras felt her fingers digging into the bark. He had already drank her blood and it hadn't turned him into a Midian, so she wasn't sure if that way would work.

"Can you still turn into a werewolf?" She suddenly whispered. Hans glanced at her and then down at the ground.

**'Do you vant me to try?'** Seras nodded. For some reason she needed to see if he had retained that part of him. Maybe it would help him stop wanting to leave. Her heart clenched when she realized that she wanted him to stay. Of all the people, it had to be a hopefully ex-Millennium member who had tried to kill her twice. 'Damn' she thought as her chest tightened painfully. Not the right time or person to develop a crush on.

**'Then let's go.'** Together they dropped down onto the forest floor, their landings muffled by a thick blanket of leaves on the ground. Normally Seras would be eyeing the foliage with delight, enjoying the changing of the seasons. But not today.

Seras backed away from Hans as he strode a few steps more into the clearing. Pressing herself against a tree, she made sure that she had at least two escape routes. She wasn't sure what would happen if he failed, or even if he succeeded.

Hans shrugged off his greatcoat and dropped his cap on top of it. He began unbuttoning the shirt of his Hellsing uniform and Seras cleared her throat.

"Why..Why are you doing that?" Hans looked up, hands paused on the buttons, and gave her a cheeky grin of all things before going back to his normal impassive self.

**'Because I don't vant to rip it to shreds, Mädchen.'** Seras nodded dumbly and sat back to watch.

When he dropped the shirt onto the ground, Seras felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him shirtless. He really was a grand sight to see. His muscles rippled underneath his skin as he swung his arms and cracked his neck. The sky had grown steadily darker around them, but they were both comfortable in the murky light that surrounded them. Seras wanted to go to him, and feel his strength as he embraced her, but she scoffed at herself and sternly told herself she wasn't a pervert. 'Have to stop drooling like a schoolgirl' she chastised her libido.

She thought she caught Hans smirking, but then it seemed as if the mist that pooled on the forest floor rose up and began encompassed him. Thicker white swirls of fog slid away from his body like tentacles. She was taken aback to realize that they were coming FROM him. Abruptly his face swung towards her, and she yelped in shock. Most of his face was that of a snarling white wolf.

The haze got thicker and then it solidified into a large, white shape. Seras blinked hard and realized that it was a huge wolf. Hans had managed to change after all. Pressing herself into the tree, she prayed desperately to a God that she felt had betrayed her long ago to save her. The wolf raised it's muzzle and sniffed the air. Seras made a little whimpering noise in the back of her throat and the wolf's head swung around immediately and it began to pad towards her, a growl rumbling like thunder in it's chest.

Seras tried to flit away into the air, but a huge paw came slamming down and struck her to the ground. She tried to move, but it held her there, a snarling mouth full of sharp teeth coming down to nose her face. Seras closed her eyes, and even though she began to struggle, she pleaded silently to her forsaken deity, and prayed like she had never prayed before.

**A/N - OK lay the hate on me for another cliffie. I LOVE IT Muahahahaha *cough* yup. -A/N**

GERMAN TRANSLATIONS

Mädchen - Girl

kleines Weibchen - little bitch

SHOUT OUTS

Merp - Ask and you shall receive! It's funny I was just finishing writing an update when you sent me this review. Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it :)

Kelly - Here have more cookies then! *showers you with cookies* Aww thank you so much! I don't know if I'd go so far to say I'm amazing at writing but I'm glad you think so. Hehe...you made me blush. XD

Max - You rock! Thank you so much dude!

ChaosofNightMoonlightKiller - Cool name! I know that in the anime it's Bernedette, but in the manga it's Vernedead. I went back to check but if I'm still wrong, I will change it. Thanks for letting me know, glad you're reading :)

Alucard-Nightroad89 - I don't think Alucard and Pip are going to be happy at all. I think Hans and Seras make an awesome couple too. :)

Kiwi4Life - So happy you are reading and looking forward to each chapter! Thats such a great compliment :D

Sepsis - I am an evil writer. I always leave cliffies. I thought that part sounded cute to me too. It was supposed to be a frustrated thing he said but it was cute as well :)

Team-EricSookie - Alucard was already scouting out ahead. He tends to do his own thing. Who knows he might have even been taking a nap ;D

Dezifish - I'm still nervous about writing them hooking up but it will happen soon I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. You're writing something? Is it posted? I'd like to check it out if it is. Thanks for reading! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- So you guys are the greatest bunch of reviewers ever! Story is almost at 100 reviews! That makes me so happy I might update right away after I post this. *grin* Oh yeah and I don't own Inuyasha, that is owned by Rumiko Takahashi -A/N**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Seras pressed herself further into the ground, one hand trying to push the paw holding her down, the other scrambling for purchase to try to heave herself away. The snarling muzzle that hung above her face suddenly came closer, and a tongue snaked out and licked her cheek. Seras forgot about trying to get away.

"UGH! Really!" A whuffing sound let her know that Hans was laughing at her.

Black eyes stared down at her as the large nose sniffed her neck. Seras stiffened and closed her eyes. Suddenly the weight on her chest disappeared and when she opened her eyes Hans loomed over her in his regular body.

Hands on either side of his head, legs straddling her, he gazed at her with a triumphant light in his maroon eyes. Seras breathed a sigh of relief, but it was marred by a nervous flutter that was beginning to grow in her stomach. Hans leaned forward and captured her mouth in his own, kissing her gently.

_**'****Thank you,'**_ he said as he pulled away. Seras just nodded. She couldn't trust her voice right now, and she wasn't sure exactly what he was thanking her for. Hans ran a thumb over her bottom lip and then stood, helping her stand.

_**'Your first time ist not going to be in the voods on the cold ground'**_, was all Seras heard before he turned away and began putting his uniform shirt on.

"Oh really? You're so certain it's going to be with you then?" Hans turned, in the process of buttoning his shirt and a strange look crossed his face before he looked away, deeper into the woods.

_**'Nein I suppose I am not. But you deserve better than that.'**_ Then he picked up his greatcoat, swung it around his shoulders, and slapping his cap onto his head, he disappeared. Seras stood in the woods with her mouth hanging open.

Slashing at a bush with an irritable hand, she decided she was going to walk back to the mansion SLOWLY. She had a lot to think about.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hans winged his way back to the manor with a small smile quirking his mouth up. The girl was going to give in one of these days, but he had already scared her away when the pull of the moon overtook his senses, so he was trying to take it slowly. She drove him mad in those form-fitting uniforms. Honestly he didn't see how they were allowed what with how uptight these English were.

Entering the mansion, he went straight to his room. _**'More like cell'**_ he grumbled to himself as he flung his coat and hat onto a table. At least they had seen fit to give him a decent bed and some furniture. Collapsing onto his bed, he crossed his arms and put them behind his head before he lay down.

Being able to change into his wolf form had been exhilarating. Honestly it was one of the things he had been most afraid had been lost when the girl changed him. A frown marred his stoic features as he quickly pushed that incident out of his mind. To be honest he didn't hold it against her. Maybe he had at first, he allowed, but not anymore. As an animal, something he had been called growing up, he understood that one would do whatever was necessary to escape an attack in those few panicked seconds between life and death. Her biting him had been just that. It was his fault that her blood had managed to get into his mouth. He should have been more careful.

Suddenly he smiled, thinking of her again. Seras was a beautiful girl, caught in her early twenties in the bloom of youth. Any man who didn't find her attractive was either stupid or Alucard. Another frown creased his forehead as he wondered about the older vampire's relationship with the younger. True, he had originally had no intention of chasing after the girl, but it was something to do and there was something about her that drew him to her. He couldn't deny that. He had kissed her enough to sense it.

But Alucard...he sort of understood the idea of sires and fledglings, but he was under the impression that Seras had become her own master vampire. He knew that he was not considered his own 'man' yet and he didn't think he ever would be. He had drank her blood on multiple occasions and nothing had happened. She was still there, tucked away in a corner of his mind, both irritating and comforting at the same time.

Noticing a bowl with some bags of blood chilling in ice on his table, he shook his head and rose. _**'Enough thinking about that for now',**_ he thought warily. Tearing a bag open, he turned on a television and found the History Channel. _**'Hnh...Vikings. I think I vill vatch it'.**_ Hans let the show absorb the rest of his mind.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Alucard and the wolf have been back for hours, why are you just not getting in, Seras Victoria?" Seras stood in front of Sir Integra, her head down, studying her boots. They needed polishing. Again.

"I was overwhelmed, I needed to get away." Sir Integra's mouth actually hung open as she looked Seras up and down. Sir Integra sat down and placed her cigar into an ashtray and crossed her arms. Seras looked away as icy blue eyes pierced through her.

"I'm failing to understand your actions. Would you care to explain yourself?" This time it was Seras who stood with her mouth open, no words coming out. A pleading look entered her own blue eyes and she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Uhm...Can we talk?"

"We are talking, Seras." Seras cast a nervous glance towards Alucard who was lounging on a settee, a brandy snifter filled with red blood that he swirled lazily. A wolfish smile appeared as he turned his head slightly to regard the women.

"Don't mind me," he drawled. Seras flushed furiously, something she was able to accomplish because of the blood she had eaten once she returned to the mansion.

Sir Integra watched Seras for a few minutes, her face unreadable. Then she took up her cigar, puffed on it thoughtfully, and looked at Alucard. Alucard didn't even wait for the verbal dismissal, he just drained his glass, set it down on the antique table next to him, and vanished in a cloud of black smokey tendrils.

"Now Police Girl, you will tell me what's going on. I have to admit you have sparked my curiosity. Seras wrung her hands and then sat in a chair close to a wooden table with beautifully carved legs. Sir Integra rang a silver bell and Phillip came, a tray made out of yet more silver with porcelain cups and a teapot on it. Setting the tray down, he disappeared. Seras noticed that she had been provided with some blood bags.

She sat for awhile, watching Sir Integra go about pouring her tea, getting sugar, and adding a tiny bit of milk. It was something she found that missed doing. Maybe she should quit this and become a butler. That was it, a female, vampire butler. Who would hire her? A giggle rose unbidden in her throat and almost escaped before she pressed fingers firmly over her mouth.

"Is something funny?" Sir Integra was gazing steadily at her over the rim of her tea cup, pale eyebrows raised. Seras flushed and frantically tried to come up with something but failed.

"There's a problem with Hans," she finally said, "I have no one to talk to about it. I was hoping that maybe you could help." Sir Integra raised an eyebrow and frowned. Putting down her cup so delicately there was barely any noise when it encountered the saucer, she crossed her arms.

"I'm fully aware of this 'infatuation' the two of you have for each other. The only advice I can give you is that it will not end well and to not pursue it. Hellsing has far more important matters to deal with, what with helping to finish eradicating rogue cells of Millennium, and now these damn wolves. This is your JOB!" Seras winced at the last bit, but stiffened her spine and lifted her chin.

"Just because I'm dead and he's an ex-Nazi doesn't mean we can't be attracted to each other. We're adults." The snort Sir Integra gave sounded like sharply ripped cloth.

"You are BARELY going to be an adult for the rest of your life!. I'd also say that being undead creatures would be another reason to dissuade you from this. You'll be alive forever to annoy the piss out of each other." Sir Integra looked surprised at the last part, but she just gave Seras a grim smile.

"Besides you have two other people you need to talk to as well if you are going to continue on this foolish venture." Seras turned green at the thought of talking to Alucard, and her heart gave a painful squeeze when it came to Pip. Running her fingers over a twining strand of ivy that had been carved onto the table leg closest to her, she ruminated.

"I'm sorry you think its foolish. I think that it scares the hell out of me, but that if something bright comes into what has been a dismal bloody few months, I'm going to grab it with both hands. If he's using me, well I'll have to be careful. As for the other two, I'll talk to them. I'm not going to stop having this...infatuation with Hans as you call it anytime soon." Seras was taken aback by her sharp words to Sir Integra and she held her breath.

"Well then," Sir Integra said calmly, as she clipped the tip off of a cigar and lit it. Bracing her elbows on the tabletop, she laced her gloved fingers together. It seemed that they were just going to stare at each other until Sir Integra gave a slight smile.

"So you do have some rock underneath that fluff. I've seen you kill men with your bare hands, but I haven't seen you get gooey over a man. This will be...illuminating. But I still don't approve," Sir Integra jabbed her cigar at Seras, making her point.

"If this blows up in your face, you will take full responsibility, and the job ALWAYS comes first." Seras found herself nodding rapidly. Then Sir Integra was dismissing her, and she walked in a daze towards the doors, then down the hall to the library.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The library was empty, and filled with long shadows from the aisles of books. Seras collapsed into an old leather chair that was musty and cracked, but nonetheless the most comfortable chair in the whole room. Rising once more, Seras walked aimlessly around the room, lighting candles. She could have just turned on the lights, but she wasn't really in the mood for harsh illumination.

Flopping back into the chair, she picked up a book that she had been reading awhile back. It really wasn't a book per-say...more like a Japanese cartoon book. Getting lost in the fictional world of 'Inuyasha'. Swinging a leg idly, she decided that she liked Inuyasha the best. He was uncouth, but humorous, and he never gave up.

"My dear Police Girl, why DO you read that trash?" Seras leapt out of the seat with a yelp that probably woke the whole mansion. Standing on shaking legs, she whirled around to where Alucard stood behind her, his arms crossed, head tilted to one side.

He didn't wear his hat, or his yellow glasses. He did wear his normal double-breasted red suit, with his black cravat at his neck. His hair was on the shorter side, but still wild, some of it sticking up and out to the side as if someone had ruffled it with their hand. Scarlet eyes held her gaze as she placed a bookmark into the book and shut it.

"Well we can't all be obsessed with the classics now can we?" Alucard smiled faintly and inclined his head. Seras crossed her arms underneath her breasts and waited. Alucard had materialized for a reason, and he'd let her know soon enough.

Walking gracefully around her chair, he headed to a bookcase and selected a thick tome. Blowing dust off of it, he settled himself into a nicer looking chair across from her own. Balancing the book on his knees, Alucard began to flip through the pages.

"Sit Police Girl. I believe my Master wants me to talk to you about something." Seras felt like she was going to sick up right then and there. Alucard finally looked up, one of his black eyebrows arched sardonically.

"Really Police Girl, this won't take long. I tire being reminded of such...tedious emotions." Seras' knees gave way and she sat down hard in the leather chair. Alucard used a long finger as a way to mark his place and gazed at her.

"I don't approve either you know," he finally said in his dark voice that never failed to soothe her. It wasn't working right now that was for sure. Seras took a deep breath.

"I didn't think you would." Alucard gave her a dangerously soft smile and Seras shivered.

"It certainly isn't for the reason that you're thinking. Well, maybe you are. But I will tell you a few things. One, vampires don't usually get involved with others that have the same continuous lifespan. Things tend to get...messy. Also, you're particular beau is half-werewolf. That makes it even worse." Alucard's lean face showed distaste in his features.

"Things will also get...odd between us. I am your sire, I could make you not want to have anything to do with him." Seras considered his words with a tilt of her own head.

"But you won't, will you?"

"No Police Girl," Alucard sighed. Standing, he put the book away where it belonged and stood with his back to her. From the tense set to his posture, Seras knew he was going to say something he didn't want to.

"I was once...in love. There was a human woman whom I tried to turn and well...needless to say it ended up with my being taken as the Hellsing's slave. Their dog to clean up their messes. I was luckily locked up in the dungeons long enough for the woman to die of natural means. I don't think I could have...I didn't want to see her again. I don't hold it against my Master, but you have to understand Police Girl! Love is a folly, it ends badly."

Seras stood and put a hand on his tense arm. She could feel the muscles contract and then relax. Giving him a winning smile, she tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear.

"I'm a big girl Master and I can take care of myself. Please just give me this chance to see if anything comes of it. If not, I will be a true professional, I promise." Alucard looked down at her serious face then, and cupped her cheek with a gloved hand.

"Ah Seras if I but had a heart, I would make you mine in more ways than one. But it was taken a long time ago and hidden in some dark recess where I shall never find it. Go then, have your wolfman, but we will be watching and waiting." Seras felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, but Alucard chose that moment to vanish. After he left, she let out a huge sigh and looked around the room. Permission granted from both masters, now it was time to talk to Pip.

**SHOUT OUTS!**

Merp - I enjoy that you enjoy this fic. Oh there will be a lemon. Possibly next chapter. And I feel better now, thank you! :)

Alucard-Nightroad89 - I have a feeling that Alucard and Hans will spar at some point. And no worries, wolfy didn't hurt Seras! :)

Max - My main man! Thanks for the kind words dude. I don't think I'm that great a writer but hell it's nice to hear no matter what :D

Team -EricSookie - Thanks for the review, and for still reading my story :)

Kiwi4life - I love cliff hangers *grin* PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY COOKIES! *hides them*

YellowAlien13 - You would bet right! Thanks for the review :)

Halibel09 - I know you hate cliff hangers I'll try to update a lot sooner. Sorry ;/

Dezifish - Hope your story is posted soon, let me know. Yeah I won't worry about the hooking up part, you're right. Thanks for saying I'm awesome. That made me turn red. *grin* XD

**A/N - I need to stop updating this story when I'm half awake. Any mistakes, please let me know. Thanks guys, you ROCK! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - So I was going to update for Christmas, but I ended up not getting around to it. Bad me. Here is an update for New Years then! Grah I feel like this chapter is all over the place. I don't like it much for some reason but well...I'll let you guys judge.**

**PS - I don't own 'Graduation Day' Chris Isaak owns that. I also don't own 'Catch a Grenade', Bruno Mars owns that. I ALSO don't own The Pogues. They damn well own themselves. -A/N**

****

Seras walked away from the library feeling rather strange. She was happy that she had sought out permission to give it a go with Hans, but she thought it odd that she would have to do so. Plus, once again, Pip wasn't answering her tentative calls. Something was holding her back, and she knew it had everything to do with Pip. Rubbing her throat, she wondered if familiars could give one heartburn. Next time she'd make sure to ask her Master.

Slowly, she went through the hallways of Hellsing, admiring the paintings and suits of random armor that decorated the walls. She could well imagine Sir Integra donning one and riding off into battle if need be. A small smile quirked her lips up and made her feel a little better. Idly she wondered about getting a pet. Sometimes the downtime between missions was just so damn tedious.

"Pip wake up!" she demanded with growing irritation present in her voice. Listening hard, she heard nothing once more. The damn man, she knew he didn't need sleep anymore. Thinking of him like that made her sad, so she rubbed her collarbone and grimaced.

"I swear Pip if you're giving me this indigestion...I know you are, I don't drink anything except blood and this hasn't ever happened before." Seras found herself standing in front of her room, and she walked inside. Stripping out of her uniform, she threw on a pair of Guinness pj bottoms and a baggy green top.

Flopping onto her bed, she grabbed the remote for her stereo and irritably turned it on. The radio popped on, and she heard a few lines of Bruno Mars' 'Catch a Grenade' before she changed it to a rock station.

"No way in bloody hell am I listening to love songs right now," Seras muttered darkly. Grabbing a pillow, she held it to her chest and closed her eyes, but sleep wasn't coming.

Sitting up, she hit a button and the radio station changed again. The Pogues were playing and Seras relaxed for a few moments, listening to the end of a song she loved. Now it was 'Graduation Day' by Chris Isaak. Thoughtfully, she rolled over onto her stomach and hugged her pillow once more. It was a sad song, but it made her think as well.

"Thinking of a time when everything was right, thinking of a time with only you and I. Makes me sorry that it had to end that way. Learned my lesson now there's nothing left to say, Graduation Day ohh-oh Graduation Day." Seras felt a lurch in her stomach and groaned.

"PIP!"

_'Très bien, bon, je suis ici'_, a voice suddenly bloomed in her mind. Seras frowned.

"What?"

_'I zaid all right, all right, I'm here. What is zo important eh?'_ Pip's voice wasn't its normal ebullient self. The frown on Seras' face deepened as she felt a stab of pain in her chest.

"Pip, I feel like shit. Do you have something to do with it?" Confusion roiled in her mind followed by clarity as suddenly as a ray of sunlight piercing through a gray sky.

_'I think you are feeling what I am feeling lately. I think eet has come to a boil finally. Quelle pagaille!'_. Seras paused, and pressed a hand to her head, then her mouth. She wanted to cry. If Pip felt like this all the time, no wonder he didn't want to talk to her.

"Pip..."

_'I know fille...I know._' Seras made an impatient gesture with her good arm. The black tendrils of her shadow arm snaked out and encircled her. Oh how she wished that she could feel that hug from him.

"Pip," she began again, starting to cry. Drops of blood fell onto her shirt and bedspread. Pip made hushing noises and began to hum, but it made her cry even harder.

_'Don't cry doux l'un, it makes me zadder when you cry.'_

"I wish it was you, Pip, I really wish it was you."

_'Ah Seras, I wish it was me and not zome stinking Kraut too. The fact that you wish it was me makes me feel better._' Pip's warm chuckle filled her head and managed to stop her crying.

_'Oh ze dirty things I would do to you, mon fille...'_ This time his laughter was low and rumbled through Seras' head. Her cheeks flamed and she gave a sharp bark of shocked giggles.

"Pip! Really!"

_'We are telling each other the truth non? If I 'ave to 'ear about 'ow you want to bone ze Kraut, zen I get to tell you what I would do to you if I was 'im.'_ Seras relented and by the time Pip was done, she had gotten more ideas then she knew what to do with.

"My God you should write for the dirty magazines!" Seras said laughing outright. Pip gave a displeased rumble.

_'You think eet is funny?'_

"No! Not at all..."

_'Liar'_

"Oh come off it!"

_'Zeriously we 'ave to figure out 'ow to make sure I don't 'ave to be present. You must ask Alucard if this ees where you want to take zis.'_ Seras hung her head and chewed on her lip.

_'Listen fille. I obviously want to be in ze Kraut's boots. Man I only got one kiss and I was dying at the time! I don't like him, I don't like zis 'thing' you two 'ave going on, and I don't want to be there when you finally decide to do ze deed. You owe me that much to talk to Alucard, non?'_

"Well you could have told me sooner!"

_'Damn fille, you are beautiful and a man would be stupid to not take a chance with you but zometimes you are dumb as hell._' Seras' mouth fell open at his words, but she knew she was clueless as a rock when it came to the opposite sex. Unless someone was blatant like he had been before he died, she didn't acknowledge it.

"That's not nice!"

_'I don't feel like being nice fille. I'm mad as 'ell about zis. I don't want to be there you 'ear me?'_

Seras felt Pip retreat into her head and she drew her mouth into a thin line. She felt awful, like a whore, something dirty.

'_Non don't feel like zat. Zis is something you want, you go for it. If I was zere I would kick zat Kraut's damn ass...'_ Pip's voice faded off into a bunch of swearing and threats. Seras felt shellshocked. She had obviously cared about Pip something fierce and had avenged his death becoming a Midian in the process.

"All right Pip, I'll go talk to Alucard." Standing up, she switched off her radio and stretched, feeling unsettled. She really didn't want to go seek out the other vampire, but she felt she must now since she really didn't know how to section Pip off.

Leaving her room, she tapped into the mental link that she and Alucard still shared. It wasn't as strong since she became a Midian, but it was still there since he was her sire. Seras felt shocked when she realized he was in his room and the waves of sadness pouring off of him made her run down the hallway.

"Master!" Seras knocked on his doorway, but received no answer. Pounding on the door with the flat of her hand got her nowhere either. When she tried the handle, the door opened. Poking her head in, she saw that the room was dark except for two candles burning on a table that was almost centered in the middle of the room. A high-backed chair with an elaborate curved headrest reminded Seras of a throne. It probably was one, it was large enough. Alucard didn't even notice her as he picked up a golden goblet and drank out of it.

He sat in the chair leaning towards the table, an elbow propped up on the high armrest, his face covered by a white gloved hand. When Alucard noticed Seras' presence, he actually snarled at her. Seras was taken aback until she saw the streaks of red on his face. He had been crying.

"Master, what's the matter? I could feel how upset you were..."

"Don't ask me about what you know nothing about." Seras was surprised at the venom in his voice, and how dry and raspy it was. Swallowing hard, she took another few steps forward.

"Master, please, I..."

"You've come to ask me about Pip and how you can put him away neatly while you fuck the German."

Seras' lips thinned and skinned back so that her own fangs were revealed now. Sparks seemed to fly between the two, and her blue eyes were slowly turning red as her anger grew.

"Yes Master that is precisely what I want to know, but I wasn't going to say it in such a crude way. When I realized how upset you were I ran..."

"ENOUGH!" Alucard slapped the goblet off of the table, and a thick, red, liquid splattered onto the ruby colored carpet. Jumping up, he began to slowly pace, growing ever closer to Seras, who backed up a few feet.

"Don't pretend that you care, I'm not in the mood." Scrubbing a hand over his face, Seras saw the red streaks get transfered onto his gloves. His wild hair grew longer, until it swirled crazily beneath his shoulders.

"Don't pretend to know how I feel," Seras snapped. Alucard stopped pacing and shot her a fevered look. Then he moved so fast she didn't see him, a blur of black and red. They ended up with her back against the wall, his hand around her throat, crimson eyes boring into her own.

"You are making SUCH a mistake!" he hissed. Seras could feel her heart pounding, and knew that Alucard felt it as well. Swallowing, she felt his fingers squeeze painfully around the muscles in her throat and knew he was being utterly serious.

"Master," she said slowly, not taking her eyes off of his, "Please don't do this." Alucard's fingers flexed but he didn't remove them. Instead, she saw his eyes close, and then open again.

"You do not live as long as I have without learning something about people, Police Girl. You are not being smart. I could tie you up into a knot I'm so angry with you." Alucard took a deep breath, and when he exhaled, it tickled the hair on her cheek.

"Master you must let me make my mistakes and learn. I am not as old as you a thousand times over, and I have to do this on my own. Please don't be mad at me." Alucard huffed out a laugh suddenly but it was dry and ripped through the air nastily. Then he released her, and she had to try very, very, hard not to rub her throat.

When he turned from her, Seras quickly put a hand to her throat and closed her eyes thankfully. He had quite a grip. She wasn't even angry, she realized, more sad. Alucard turned back to her and a stab of fear entered her again at the serious expression, but he just put a hand out to cup her cheek.

"You are making a mistake, one which I can see quite thoroughly. It makes me wonder how stupid of a young one you are, but you are right. I must let you learn these things on your own. So. You wish to know how to section off your mind? Let us practice."

Alucard taught her how to build stronger mental walls, and they practiced for awhile. Alucard's walls were impenetrable to her. He only allowed her to break through a couple, to feel his disapproval wash over her in her head was disconcerting. She knew everyone was stating their opinions because they cared, but sometimes she was unsure when it came to Alucard and Sir Integra. She knew it was more for the sake of the organization.

Dusting off of her rear as she rose from the sitting position she had assumed on the floor, she wondered who Alucard had been thinking of.

"Her name was Mina...Mina Harker after she married that boy. I should have gotten rid of him permanently." Alucard shook his head and then moved from where he had been leaning against the wall to sit once more in his chair. Flinging a leg over one of the padded arms, he gave her an insolent smile.

"Don't read much into it Police Girl. It really IS none of your business." Seras frowned, and Alucard glowered back at her. Their standoff ended when Seras crossed her arms, and looked away.

"Fine. I'll never understand, I'm just a stupid police girl after all. Good night." Seras' voice was tight and she turned to leave. When she put her hand on the doorknob, Alucard spoke.

"I don't disapprove just because I think you'll be bad at your job once the two of you get...'involved'. Keep that in mind Police Girl." Seras looked back at him, hoping he would elaborate, but he just smiled and sipped out of another goblet. Seras gave a huge sigh, and heard soft laughter follow her out the door.

She thought of slamming it, but closed it gently. Really men were idiots. Everyone was reading way too much into this, honestly. Glaring at the floor, she didn't notice anyone else in the hallway until a pair of polished boots came into view.

Looking up, she almost crashed right into Hans, but his hands shot out and caught her upper arms and stopped her just in time. Seras felt her cheeks flushing, and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Hans, I was lost in thought."

_**'I can see that'**_ His voice was an amused growl in her head and she relaxed, not hearing any disapproval or censure for the first time today from someone.

_**'Your head has been a jumble all day long Mädchen, ist everything okay?'**_

"Yeah...I've just been talking to everyone about...well things. What are you doing?" Hans' face turned a little grim, and Seras' spirits sank a tad.

_**'I vas on my vay to see if I could see the verevolf. I hope they are treating him vell.'**_

"We're not monsters Hans! I'm sure he's fine."

_**'Aren't ve though?'**_ A growling chuckle sounded in her head and she grinned back at his words.

"I suppose that's true. But I'm being serious, I'm sure he's okay." Hans gazed down at her for a few moments and then inclined his head and nodded.

_**'Vhat are you doing then?'**_

"Well I suppose...I'm going to see what's on the telly. D'you want to join me?" Seras winced at her blurted out words but waited to see what he said. Hans cocked his head and then gave her a thoughtful look.

_**'Certainly. Hopefully you find something more exciting then vhat I've been vatching.'**_ Seras let out a small breath and then emboldened, took Hans' hand and tugged him along behind her toward her room. Sectioning Pip off with a gentle touch in her mind, she strode ahead. Time to see if this worked.

**A/N - Whoa is it me or is Alucard in a bad mood? All translations are from an online translator. Let me know if they aren't correct and I can fix them. Thanks guys! -A/N**

****

**French Translations**

'Très bien, bon, je suis ici - Okay well I'm here

Quelle pagaille - What a mess

Fille - Girl

Mon fille - My girl

Non - No

Mon - My

Doux l'un - Sweet one

**SHOUT OUTS**

Kelly - Stupid internet! *kicks your internet* There, hope that helped XD. I'm not a professional, but I took that compliment and cuddled it a lot because it made me so HAPPY!. Have fun with the cookies, I got plenty more where that came from. I'm glad you think there's depth, I always try to add just enough things going on, but I don't want it to seem confusing. Thank you!

Team-ErickSookie - You're welcome, and here's Seras and Pip. I hope it went as expected?

Alucard-Nightroad89 - Hmm, I forgot all about custom weapons. I will do some research and see what I can find. I'm not sure if Alucard will let him have his guns back, lol. I'm glad you like it, and I figured Integra would be cynical because she's Integra, and Alucard would be as well since he is so old and has seen so much death and misery. Plus he doesn't seem big on the whole emotions thing.

Merp - Thank you! I imagine that the Hellsing library would be AMAZING! So I shall make it so XD Oh yeah and the lemon is on it's way!

Kiwi4Life - Oh yeah Seras is gonna grow some balls. Hope that doesn't upset Hans! Alucard might like Seras...he may not...hehehe...I have more cookies! XD

YellowAlien13 - Yay glad you think my story is great, very nice to hear. Pip definitely does not approve. At all. Neither does Alucard. So glad you liked my last chapter, hope you like this one as well.

Max000 - Hey a new name! Nice to see ya back. I figured this was you :P Thanks for your reviews, you kick ass!

Dezifish - *gets bowled over* YAY! So glad you liked it! I got squee's! *dances* I'm off to read your Hellsing story right now! I can't believe I forgot to do that. *runs off*


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Soooo hi. I have no excuse for the delay, but to say that I've had not quite writer's block, just a lot of doubt. *hangs head* I suppose that doesn't make sense, but well here I am! Thanks for all the reviews you guys are fantastic, really. I should really be cleaning my room but since I have perfected the art of procrastination, here you go XD**

**PS- Mature content alert! Don't read if you don't want to see that kind of stuff. I'm still embarrassed that I'm writing it. Tee hee I'm such a prude. Uhm so yeah, I haven't written sex scenes before so if you have to criticize be constructive.**

**-A/N**

Seras led the way into her room, tugging Hans' hand in her own. Her heart was beating erratically, and her stomach tossed with nervousness. Since she didn't think barfing on Hans' nicely polished boots would set the mood, she dropped his hand and hurried over to the television, turning it on.

She had turned one corner of her room into a small living room, complete with an overstuffed couch, polished cherrywood coffee table that matched her coffin, and her entertainment center. Belonging to a wealthy organization did have some merits she had conceded to herself long ago.

"Go ahead and sit down," Seras chirped brightly. She thought she heard a disgusted snicker in the back of her head and she checked to make sure her barriers were still up. Hans gave her an unsure look, but settled down on one side of the couch. Seras perched on the edge of the other side and began flipping through the channels.

**'Vhat is wrong vith you?'** Seras winced and glanced sideways to see Hans studying her intently. His face looked leaner than normal and there were shadows underneath his maroon eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mildly offended, Seras turned herself so that she was facing him, her lips pursed. Here she was trying to put him at ease and he was hurling insults.

**'I am not insulting you, you just seem like something is wrong.'** Seras' face blanched a little and she shrugged, not wanting to spell out everything everyone had said the past couple of hours.

Suddenly she felt gentle fingers on her throat, and she blushed when she realized Hans was stroking the vivid marks Alucard had left.

**'Who did this to you? Vhat is going on?'**

"Nothing...I...Nothing." An amused chuckle sounded in her head and Seras felt herself blushing even harder if that was possible, a warm feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach and spreading throughout her chest.

**'You are a poor liar, Fräulein. I hope you know that. Someone hurt you.'** A large thumb gently stroked across the front of her throat and she swallowed convulsively, her eyes following the muscles bunching in his forearm. He had moved close to her, and although he wore his normal blue Hellsing uniform, she was as jittery as if he wore nothing.

"People don't want us to be...friends. Alucard was trying to be persuasive in his argument." Hans' fingers tightened but as she made a face, they loosened just as fast. She saw how cold his features grew and drew away slightly.

**'He hurt you because of me?**' Hans' voice was tense and frigid in her mind. Pausing as she slowly inched away from him, she understood then why he had turned to ice. Putting a hand on his forearm, she felt the muscle that she had eyed a few moments prior and it was as hard as she had imagined.

"It's not your fault Hans. They just don't approve, thats all."

**'Approve of vhat? Ve have done nothing wrong.'** Seras felt her stomach clench but she gained control of her thoughts and gently squeezed his arm.

"Nor shall we. They are just concerned that is all." Hans didn't pull away, but he seemed to notice suddenly how far she had moved herself and he gave her a brittle smile.

**'You seem to be concerned as vell.'**

"I'm not scared, what do you want me to do, to sit on your lap? God man, you're not a chair you know." As soon as she said it, she wished she could draw the words back and lock them away. Something flared in Hans' eyes and a wicked smile stretched across his normally taciturn face.

**'Go ahead Kleines Mädchen. That is if you're not scared of course.'** Seras' nostrils flared and her mouth flattened into a straight line.

"I'm not scared of anything, least of all you."

**'Liar'**

"Fine!" Seras bit her lip hard enough to draw blood but jerkily gathered herself up and settled onto Hans' lap and into his outstretched arms. He smelled pleased and he tightened his arms around her as he buried his nose into her hair. Seras waited as the beast side of him settled down but she couldn't relax one bit. Shifting on the hard muscles of his thighs, she tried to get comfortable. Hans moved his hands and captured her waist, holding her still.

**'If you keep wriggling about, I von't be responsible for anything that happens. Unless of course that is vhat you vant.'** His voice was amused, but tense and she froze when she got his meaning. Wrapping a heavy arm around her front, he pulled her back so that she lay on his chest as his other hand captured the remote control and began flipping through the channels.

It took Seras a long time, but as he settled on a program about wolves, she managed to let most of her tenseness go. Halfway through the show she found that she could barely keep her eyes open.

**'Sleep Mädchen, I vill make sure nothing happens,'** Hans whispered into her ear, which of course turned her into a puddle of undead goo. She didn't think any girl could resist that dead or living.

Part of her didn't trust him enough to just fall asleep on him, but she was so tired. Once more her eyelids drooped, fluttered, then finally shut. Hans shifted gingerly, not wanting to jostle her. Having her sitting on him was creating an interesting predicament and he couldn't believe that he had cajoled her into actually doing it.

She smelled citrusy and he inhaled deeply as he struggled to shift her weight without waking her. Strands of her hair brushed his cheek and tickled his nose. He finally found a comfortable position, her head tucked underneath his chin, both of his arms wrapped around her waist. Her warmth and the peaceful rhythm of her breathing lulled him and it wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

Seras awoke to find the television on, a program about sharks playing. Hans had left it on the National Geographic channel. Stirring, she flushed bright red when she felt arms tighten around her, and Hans move underneath her. Holding herself rigid, she breathed in and out slowly as she began to try to extricate herself. Leaning forward, she placed a hand gently on one of Hans' forearms and went to lift it away from her when she glanced over and froze.

Hans was watching her, the light from the TV flickering in his eyes. Neither said anything or moved for what felt like eons before Seras gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry about that, I was just so tired suddenly." Expecting him to let go, she half turned and placed a hand on his chest, meaning to use him as leverage to stand up. When he didn't let go, she looked at him once more and found that his eyelids had lowered and he was gazing at her intently. The air in her lungs left in a rapid exhalation and she found that she couldn't move as he moved the few inches separating them to capture her lips with his own.

One of Hans' hands slid up and grasped the hair at the nape of her neck firmly holding her in place as the other moved part way up her back to support her. Seras closed her eyes and let her thoughts whirl as they kissed until he startled her by lifting her and changing position so that she was on her back on the couch, and he hovered above her.

Hans brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes and bent to kiss her again. Seras thought about stopping him, but didn't say anything until she felt one of his hands on the front of her sweatshirt, lifting the hem to slide underneath the fabric. Drawing in a breath, she paused when she saw the amused gleam in his eyes as he drew away slightly, and in the lift to the corner of his mouth.

"I...umph.." was all she managed before he kissed her again and drew her sweatshirt over her head. Anxiety arrowed through her stomach when he dropped it onto the floor and she wished that she had worn a tee-shirt as she lay in her bra under him. His eyes were immediately drawn to the rise and fall of the exposed tops of her breasts that swelled when she crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at him.

Sitting back on his haunches, he gave her a cheeky wink and yanked his shirt off, the muscles in his arms and chest rippling with each movement.

**'Is this better?'** she heard him laugh in her head. Frowning, she averted her eyes and blushed until she felt the warmth of his hands run up her ribs and cup her breasts through the lace of her underwear.

Bending over her, he solemnly kissed the tops of her breasts without looking away from her. Seras felt breathless and she lifted herself up using her elbows to try to scoot backwards but then stopped when she saw his usual emotionless mask slip back onto his face. She had a choice to make and she was going to have to do it in a split second. Lifting a hand, she gingerly touched his chest and felt him inhale sharply as she drew a finger down his stomach and hovered above the zipper of his pants.

"Hans," she began, her voice huskier than usual, mouth swollen from his kisses. He seemed to still be holding his breath, but the muscles in his abs moved when she touched him again, the skin under her fingertips soft. Throwing caution to the wind, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him forward, opening her legs so that he could settle his body between them against her. She felt, more than saw his hands work their way behind her and undo the fastening of her bra. As he drew the fabric away from her skin, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and she groaned.

"I thought you've never done this before," she gasped and felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin.

**'Just because I've never slept vith a voman doesn't mean I've never BEEN vith a voman'**. Seras opened her mouth to reply but he went back to work and only a strangled squeak emerged. Mortified, she dug her nails into his back and was rewarded with a sucked in breath and a swear inside her head. Pulling a hand back, she licked the blood off of one of her fingertips and blushed as he watched her, his eyes never leaving the pink of her tongue flickering out to catch a droplet of blood.

"I'm hungry," she explained, embarrassed. Hans moved against her and she felt him through their pants, before he pulled back and began removing her pajama bottoms.

**'So am I'** was all he said before he bent and kissed the spot underneath her ear where the tender skin met her jaw. Seras felt his fangs break through her skin right as his hand found her core and he slid a finger inside her. Shocked, she tried to pull away but Hans wasn't having any of that anymore. Moving his finger in time with the rhythmic pulling on her vein he had her clutching him tightly and holding on for dear life in no time.

"Jesus Christ," she panted as she felt herself drawing closer to the edge. Biting her lip she cried out and finally came, shuddering and drawing in gasps of air. Hans licked the puncture wounds on her neck so that they would close up and as she lay sated, covered in a sheen of sweat, fumbled with the zipper of his jeans and yanked them off.

Seras was suddenly unsure when she saw him freed from the constraints of his clothing. He wasn't overly large or small, somewhere in the middle, but she knew it would hurt nonetheless. Hooking one of his arms under a knee he pushed her leg up and gave her a smile when he saw her uncertainty.

**'Bite me,'** he said, angling his neck so that it was in front of her mouth. Seras tentatively put a hand onto his shoulder, and one on his jaw to get a better grip.

"Hans, maybe we should..."

**'Bite me Mädchen'** he commanded as he positioned himself so that the tip of his penis hovered in front of her opening. Seras went to speak again, but Hans growled.

**'You talk too much. Bite me!'** Seras obeyed, feeling a coppery burst of salty blood fill her mouth just as he entered her in one slightly awkward motion.

"Oh my God!" It hurt more than she thought it was going to, and the sensation of being filled was uncomfortable. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but she took a firmer grasp and drew more deeply on his vein as he began to move inside her, slowly at first, then faster as he found a rhythm that worked for him. Then there was no noise except their harsh breathing and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Seras felt her body begin to tingle and she closed her eyes as she withdrew her fangs and held on as excitement built up inside her once more.

She hadn't thought it would happen again so soon, but when Hans began to thrust into her even faster she felt herself shatter and was gratified to hear a guttural noise explode from Hans' throat as he followed suit a few moments later. Hans collapsed on top of her, and the dead weight of his body was pleasing to her as he caught his breath. Then he lifted himself up and withdrew from her, rolling onto his side and wedging himself against the couch, pulling her with him so that she lay spooned against him.

Seras didn't know what to say as they both lay in silence until she heard him in her head.

**'Vas it that bad?'** Feeling a giggle escape her throat, she turned in his arms so that they were face to face and punched his chest. Wincing, Hans opened an eye and watched carefully.

"No it wasn't bad you git, I didn't know what to say thats all."

**'So you didn't mind then.' **Suddenly shy, Seras hid her face against his shoulder.

"No I didn't mind," she said softly.

**'So we can do it again then?'**

"What, right now?" A masculine chuckle erupted at the incredulous tone to her voice.

**'Nein, I don't think I could manage just yet,'** he said dryly. Seras frowned and clucked her tongue.

"How was I supposed to know?" she asked tartly. Hans laughed again, and Seras relaxed, enjoying the sound. Drawing her closer, he rested his chin on top of her head and promptly fell asleep. It took Seras longer, but she finally drifted off herself. When she awoke, she was alone, a blanket tucked around her nude body.

Sitting up, she looked around the room half expecting to see Hans still there and disappointed when she saw it was empty. Curious emotions tumbled through her, both at what they had done and not knowing how to feel about it. She wasn't naive enough to believe that he loved her but it would have been nice to have woken up with him still beside her.

Rising, she yanked her pajama bottoms on and rummaged around in her dresser until she found a tee-shirt. Then she went to her coffin and collapsed inside, feeling a little sick to her stomach, and moody. She had thought that she had known what she was getting herself into deciding to step up things between herself and Hans, but now she wasn't sure.

Picking up a stuffed animal in the shape of a crimson devil wearing a shirt that said 'BITE ME', a gift from Pip when he had been alive, Seras curled around it and cried herself back to sleep, alone.

**A/N - Meeehhhhh...I don't know if I like this chapter. Oh the suck. Well anyway let me know how you guys like it or don't like it. Thanks! - A/N**

**SHOUT OUTS**

- Thanks for reading it, I appreciate that! I like AlucardxSeras and PipxSeras too so I'm glad you gave this pairing a shot. Hope you keep reading :D

Compa16 - Thank you, thanks for the review :)

.Fromire.x - Thanks for reading and the review. Yeah when I look back on it Alucard's reaction is a little confusing but essentially it's because he's jealous. Guy can't catch a break so why should anyone else right? He's got hardcore PMS or something.

Rox Madara - I feel bad for Alucard too. Heeey there's an idea, maybe Alucard and Integra should go out and have some fun like you said. You never know! Thanks for reviewing :)

Kelly - Yay thanks I'm glad you liked it! I figured Alucard would throw a temper tantrum like that, he seems like that type. Oh yeah and kicking fixes EVERYTHING so let me know if I need to kick your internet again.

USWeasilgirl - Hi! I'm glad you got caught up. Thanks for the encouragement, nice to still see you around. :D

Kiwi4Life - Yeah I definitely wouldn't want to be in someone's head while they were doing the deed so I figured I needed to work something in there about blocking it. I don't think there would be enough bleach for Pip's mind otherwise. Seras did grow some balls and they're still there somewhere! Oh yeah the TV didn't stand a chance *grin* ;D

Team-EricSookie - I figured Alucard would still be sensitive about Mina Harker. I mean he did kinda love her and all so it made sense to me. I'm glad things went as you for the review!

Merp - Alucard IS jealouuuuuuussssss...and you're right so is Pip. Pip HAS to be a perv, that is what I've decided. He so shouldn't have died in the manga *sigh* Anyway, I love sarcasm so I'm glad you liked Seras' little bit of it there. :D

YellowAlien13 - Thanks for the review! Yeah Alucard is wicked jealous but Pip just wants Seras to be happy. Hope you keep reading! Thanks :D


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews people, I was glad to know the last chapter didn't suck. I'll just have to practice writing those sort of scenes more, eh? *leer* Ahem, okay so happy reading! - A/N**

The next day Seras awoke around mid-afternoon. Scrunching her nose she stretched and got up, scratching idly at an itchy spot on her thigh. 'Funny', she mused as she went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, 'I don't feel any different now that I've done 'it'. I wonder if I should?' There were purple smudges underneath her eyes and she knew that she hadn't slept restfully. Clenching a hand into a fist, she smacked the sink lightly.

"That bloody bastard. Doesn't he know that he should have stayed with me? How rude to wake up alone."

_' 'E doesn't know what 'e's doing petite rouge, maybe 'e didn't know thats how its done. 'I' would have stayed with you.'_ Pip's voice cut into her head sharply and she almost shrieked at it's suddenness. A sad smile crept across her face as she turned away and started the shower.

"I know Pip, I know. All in all it wasn't too bad," she winced when she moved her legs, sore between them from the previous night's activities. She sensed, more than heard, Pip snort derisively.

_'Did 'e hurt you mon ami? I'd punch 'im square in 'is German nose if 'e did.'_ Seras splashed a hand through the spray of warm water and decided that it needed to be warmer to soothe some of her aching muscles.

"Oh Pip, stop it. You know that it would have hurt no matter who it was with. I just wasn't expecting to be this sore..." Seras trailed off and finally shed the oversize tee-shirt she was wearing and stepped underneath the hot water. It felt wonderful, but it didn't erase the memory of Hans' hands on her body, and Seras was glad it was so hot and there was no one around to see her blush.

_'As long as 'e makes you 'appy then 'e will keep his 'ead attatched to 'is neck. If 'e doesn't, I will find a way to make his life 'ell, c'est la vérité.'_ Seras smiled and felt her phantom arm snake around to hug her briefly before it flared back to normal.

"Thanks Pip, you're a good friend. What would I do without you?"

_'I 'ave no idea peu rouge, I 'ave no idea.'_ Humming, Seras lathered her hair with her citrus scented shampoo and finished taking her shower. Pip subsided into quiet as she dressed in her uniform and blow-dried her hair. She didn't know what today would hold, wasn't sure what the plan was with dealing with the werewolves in Sherwood Forest, but she knew that Sir Integra wouldn't leave them running around unchecked.

Frowning, she absently picked up a bag of blood and punctured it with her fangs, drinking it in large gulps. She was famished, and blushed yet again as she realized it must be because of the night before.

Leaving her room, she looked down the hallway where the door stood open to Hans' chamber. Suddenly feeling nervous, she turned to go a different way when he stepped out into the hall and his eyes zeroed in on her instantly. Nostrils flaring slightly as he caught her scent, he stared at her intently and Seras swallowed, seeing the sudden flash of heat in his maroon gaze. Seras began walking towards him, and he stood there waiting for her. Inclining her head, she nervously began fiddling with a lock of hair as she stopped in front of him.

'_**Vhy are you so nervous kleines Mädchen?' **_His voice sounded amused, and that irritated Seras for some reason. Frowning, she dropped her hand and looked at the ground before mumbling "You know why." Strong fingers cupped her chin and forced her head up gently so that their eyes met.

_**'There is nothing to be nervous about. I am certainly not ashamed of vhat happened last night, are you?'**_ Seras shook her head which was hard to do when someone was holding your chin. Hans quirked his mouth into a satisfied smirk and slid his hand around to the nape of her neck. Bending his head, he pulled her towards him and was about to capture her lips with his own when a disapproving grunt came from down the hallway.

Practically jumping apart, Seras flushed with disappointment and anger as she looked at LeBlanc, who stood with his arms crossed, mouth set into a stern line.

"So, si le vent souffle comme ça eh? Too bad, too bad. Sir Integra wants to see you both." With that said, LeBlanc spun on a booted heel and stalked away. Seras heard Hans growl under his breath, his maroon eyes lightening into a clear red. Grasping his arm, she held him back when he would have gone after LeBlanc.

"Stop Hans, he's just jealous thats all. Let it go." Hans looked down at her for a few seconds before a corner of his mouth turned up slightly and his eyes heated again.

_**'Jealous...Yes. As vell he should be for it vas not him that you vere vith vas it?'**_ Seras smiled faintly as Hans bent down and kissed her briefly on the lips. Then he was walking away, and Seras strode fast to keep up. She could tell he was still angry, it showed in his walk, and the balled fists he swung at his sides. But he seemed to compose himself once they reached Sir Integra's office and he rapped on her door.

Alucard lounged in a chair beside Sir Integra's massive desk, his eyes unreadable as they walked in and stood in front of him and Sir Integra. Seras saw his gaze touch on her neck, where his fingerprints remained, and she glared at him. A sad look passed over his face before he turned his attention to Sir Integra who stood chomping on a cigar.

"As you are both aware, there appear to be werewolves residing in Sherwood Forest. We have captured one of them but he will not talk about how many or where exactly they live. The forest is large, and we will begin to search it immediately to ferret them out. Seras I want you and Hans to take the young...man...with you and see if you can get him to see reason. DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE. If he does, you are both responsible for finding him and bringing him back here. I have plans for him." Seras saw Hans' jaw tighten and she would have put a hand on his arm if it wasn't for everyone looking at them. No need to advertise that they had crossed that boundary if it wasn't necessary.

"Since the Captain cannot remain outside during the day yet, we are sending you with special tents made with a lead lining. Not exactly light and easy to carry but they will pay for themselves many times over. You are still sensitive as well Seras Victoria, are you not?"

"Not since obtaining Alucard's blood ma'am. I get sunburnt if I stay out for extensive periods, but it takes a few hours before that happens." Sir Integra nodded, and finally lit her cigar, taking a few puffs.

"Excellent. LeBlanc and the other Geese will search during the day then while you two use your gifts at night. Go see if you can question the little monster further before you set out this evening. Dismissed." Hans spun about and exited the room, Seras behind him.

"Seras, wait." Seras froze, her face becoming a mask. She didn't want to hear what Sir Integra had to say right now, she just didn't. She had no doubt that Alucard had told her everything about her plans for Hans. Turning, she gave Sir Integra a pained smile.

"Yes ma'am?" Alucard steepled his gloved fingers and watched her as she walked back towards Sir Integra's desk. Sir Integra shot him a withering look.

"That will be all Alucard, I wish to speak to Seras alone." Alucard stood and gave them both a bow with a nice flourish at the end, and a mocking smile as he disappeared into thin air.

"It has come to my attention, that you desire to change the aspects of your relationship with the Captain." Seras snorted in dismay.

"Oh thats rich! I'll just be it has, that damned git Alucard told you didn't he? I'll wring his neck!"

"Like he did yours? I doubt it." Seras put a hand onto her throat and looked at Sir Integra in surprise. Sir Integra smiled around her cigar, but it wasn't a humorous expression.

"It was either him or the Captain, but giving the way you watch the Captain's every move, it certainly wasn't him that strangled you. Seras I hope you know what you're doing! I don't expect this to end well, and it better not distract you from your purpose which is working for Hellsing." Seras blinked and just nodded, before shaking her head and smiling ruefully.

"To tell you the truth ma'am, I don't know what I'm doing. Not at all. But you have my word that whatever happens I will not forget my work, I promise." Sir Integra studied the younger woman briefly before shaking her head, a knowing look on her lean face.

"Yes...well quite right, see that you don't. That is all Seras Victoria." Seras saluted and left, closing the door behind her gently. Hans was waiting for her in the hallway, leaning up against the wall near a suit of gleaming armor. Seras looked at him, surprised that he had bothered to wait for her. Hans gave her a faintly amused look.

"You're always laughing at me!" she accused, wagging a finger at him. Hans seemed to mull that over in his head before nodding 'yes' in agreement. Seras hauled off and punched him solidly on the upper arm.

_**'Easy Mädchen, easy'**_ he growled in her head warningly. Seras stuck her tongue out at him and walked off, hearing him stomp along behind her. Putting a slight wiggle in her walk, she was gratified to hear another growl in her head, this one not so angry.

Seras turned around to smile and caught Hans' hot glare. Then they were back in the dungeons, nearing the werewolf Ian's cell. Seras waited for Hans to catch up before telling the guard to wait outside. When they entered, a switch was thrown and bright lights came on inside the cell, revealing the young man curled up in a ball on a rickety cot.

Ian came awake with a snarl, leaping to his feet in a fluid motion that impressed Seras. But just as he jumped forward, arms outstretched, Hans was there to meet him, a huge hand clamping around Ian's throat, propelling him backwards and against the stone wall.

Both men snapped at each other, muscles straining until Seras went and helped Hans restrain the boy, tying him to a chair with a silver chain. The smell of burning flesh filled the room, and the boy gave an agonized groan.

"D'you have to bloody use the silver? It hurts like hell, Vamp-girl, use something else!"

"No, you're too strong." Ian appeared perversely pleased by that statement and he gave her a pained, yet cheeky grin showing off rows of sharp, white teeth. Then his amber eyes found Hans' maroon and they began another staring match, low growls rumbling from both throats.

"Oh come off of it, the pair of you! We have much to talk about and we're getting nowhere." Hans swung his gaze to meet hers, and she took a step back at the anger emanating from his eyes. But then she squared her jaw and popped him on the upper arm again.

"Stop it!" Hans opened his mouth, and began to say something cutting inside her head, but Seras ignored him. Drawing up another chair, she sat in front of Ian and crossed her legs. The young man watched her, a leer lighting up his lean face as her skirt rode up her thighs. Hans reached out and batted him with a closed fist against the side of his head, and Seras yelped in shock, hastily realizing the situation and pulling her skirt down.

"All right! Enough! Ian I think you know why we're here."

"No, actually I don't. Did you come to flash those lovely stems at me? Can't say as I mind at all, Vamp-girl, not...at...all." Hans' growl grew louder and Seras rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

"Grow up Ian. We're here so you have the chance to give us the location of your camp before they feel the need to not ask you so nicely. What do you say?" Ian's upper lip curled, revealing elongated canines, and his yellow eyes flashed in derision.

"I say go fuck yourself, I'm not giving up my pack just so you can hunt them down and exterminate them."

"Thats not what we're about," Seras hastened to reassure him, but the boy shot a look at Hans and Hans gave him a long, steady glower back. Ian barked out a humorless laugh.

"Right, of course not. So what is your precious Sir Integra going to do then? Let us go, like she does with all those vampires she murders?"

"She kills vampires who are killing humans! If you hadn't killed those hikers, none of this would have ever happened! We probably wouldn't even know you lot existed." Ian gave her a confused look.

"What are you going on about? We don't kill humans, we eat meat yes, but not humans. That's disgusting!" Seras blinked in surprise and for a moment the two sat regarding each other in silence. Then she shot a glance over at Hans who inclined his head, deep in thought.

_**'He is not lying, I can tell'.**_

"How can you tell something like that?" Hans shrugged and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Ian yawned, and struggled against the silver chain bonding his hands together.

_**'He would reek of fear if he was trying to lie. Right now he just smells angry, but I do not smell any fear. He is telling us the truth'**_. Seras frowned and looked back to Ian.

"Are you certain of this? Not one of your group would kill a human and just not tell you would they?" Ian shook his head adamantly.

"Never. We know doing something stupid like that would get us on the police's radar. Most of us have left home and families who never understood us, always being outsiders because they say we're not...normal. We don't want to attract any attention whatsoever." Seras was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. If this was true, then would Sir Integra still want to exterminate the pack of werewolves? Who really was doing the killing then?

"We have to go tell Sir Integra that the wolves are innocent," Seras jumped to her feet and waited for Hans to unchain the boy. Ian tried to leap onto Hans but the older man batted him to the ground with ease.

"Sorry," Ian quipped cheekily, "but I had to try!" They left him in the cell and Seras went to head back towards Sir Integra's office. A hand grabbing her wrist brought her to an abrupt stop.

_**'I don't think you should go to the Commander just yet'**_ Hans said, bringing her around so that she faced him. Seras shook her head and pulled, trying to get away.

"You don't understand, she'll have to let them live if we tell her the truth!" Hans got a strange look on his face, but he gave her a resigned glower.

_**'I do not think this vill change her mind, Mädchen. I think she vill still go through vith the extermination."**_

"Of course she wouldn't! Sir Integra isn't a monster! Now that we can find the real killer, we can show her who it is and she'll let the werewolves be."

_**'You know that is not true. Besides, vhat do you care about the verevolves?'**_ Seras bit her lower lip in frustration and felt her shoulders droop.

"I know that they deserve a chance just like us. What if we could use them in Hellsing to help find the rest of the missing Millennium members? Not all supernaturals are monsters...I know I'm not. I don't kill unless it's necessary." Hans gave Seras a strange look.

_**'Nein, I suppose not. But do not go to Sir Integra just yet. Ve need to make sure the boy is absolutely sure about vhat he ist telling us. Ve need to go into the voods and find the rest of the pack.' **_Then he strode off, leaving a confused, angry Seras standing alone behind him. She still hadn't asked him why he had left her to wake up alone last night, and now they were about to go chase down a pack of werewolves in Sherwood Forest, plus find a potential serial killer. Things were getting messy indeed.

**A/N - Remember I'm using an online translator so if you know the 'right' way to say something, let me know and I will edit it. Thanks! - A/N**

**TRANSLATIONS **

**FRENCH -**

petite rouge - little red

mon ami - my friend

c'est la vérité - that is the truth

si le vent souffle comme ça - so the wind blows that way

**SHOUT OUTS**

Fuku meow meow - Thank you so much, and I agree, Hans and Seras forever!

Kelly- Sorry I waited too long, I hope this time it wasn't as long. Bad me! *smacks my hand* Ouch. Glad you liked the chapter, I too thought it was sad that Seras woke up alone. Hans needs to learn a thing or too, but don't worry he'll catch on. Yes I think he is beginning to care, but we shall see! I can never make anything too easy. I am evil! *swirls black cape* Hope you liked this chapter and I will update again soon.

Tadpole37766 - Thank you! I'll try :D

Max000 - Thank you Max! I get your reviews, its all good :)

Merp - Thanks, I was really worried about that part. Once I get used to writing scenes like that they'll get a little better ;D

Kiwi4Life - Woop! Hans finally got some! Yay!

Mjumju - Don't worry there won't be any Alucard/Integra in this story. So please keep reading! *begs*

Team-EricSookie - Thank you, I really want Seras' stuffed animal too. I think it would be cute. I'm glad you like it! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Hello again kiddies! Where are some of my reviewers, I miss you guys! Let me know what you think okay? Reviews are essential! *grin* - A/N**

In the next few days as the organization prepared for it's 'camping trip' as Alucard snidely began calling it, Seras found herself spending a lot of time with the young werewolf Ian. Despite his bravado, she realized just how scared the young man was about his situation, and how much he missed his pack. Ian would always try to escape without fail, but it had become a game to the pair of them.

One gray yet warm afternoon, Seras got permission to take Ian for a walk on the grounds. He slipped his silver chain and was off in a flash, laughing and hooting as Seras chased him, swearing a blue streak.

Just as a few of the Wild Geese noticed, and began to prepare to shoot, Ian stumbled, and Seras was on him in a flash, tackling the boy to the ground roughly.

"Ouch Vamp-girl, that bloody hurts!" Ian complained as she ground his face into the damp ground. But he was laughing, and Seras began laughing as well, until she felt a tingle along her spine and looked behind her sharply.

Hans stood a few yards off, his body stiff with disapproval, the expression on his face could have been hewn from stone. Seras stood up swiftly and started to call out to him, but Hans turned and loped off back towards the mansion. Seras felt her shoulders droop and she looked down at Ian, who had seen the whole thing.

Ian's face was full of sympathy as he held out a hand and Seras yanked him to his feet.

"Having trouble with the man, Vamp-girl? Don't fret he'll come around." Ian slung a companionable arm around Seras' shoulders and joked around with her until she smiled once more. But on the inside she was hurting. Hans didn't like the fact that she went to talk to the younger werewolf so much, and he had been avoiding her. She wasn't sure if that was the whole reason or not, but it stung when she had thought things with them were moving forward.

"I don't know what his problem is Ian, he can't be jealous." Ian gave her a knowing look and winked at her.

"And why not ducky? Are you saying I'm not competition? Well he doesn't know that, and if Lauren found out she'd gut me with one swipe of her lovely paw." Lauren was Ian's mate, a tiny yet fierce blonde from his descriptions of her. That was one of the reasons Seras enjoyed talking to Ian. He told her stories about the members of his pack, humanized them so that she could relate. He in return, had numerous questions about what it was like to be a vampire and to work for Hellsing.

Ian wasn't stupid. He knew his pack would have a few difficult choices when it came to their future once Hellsing got ahold of them. One would be to assimilate themselves into the ranks and become members of Hellsing. Werewolves would be easy to pass off as humans and were very strong. It was one of Sir Integra's wishes that Ian's pack join their group. The only other alternative was not an attractive one.

"D'you really think she'll kill anybody who doesn't want to join your pack?" They sat in the garden on a stone bench, resting after their brief tussle.

"If she thinks you're a threat to England and humanity then yes I believe she will make that choice."

"Makes joining your group seem like the only option we have then doesn't it? I never liked being forced into anything." Seras gave him a wry smile and nodded in agreement.

"I understand but it seems you lot really are caught between a rock and a hard place." The two sat in a companionable silence, listening to the breeze rustle tree leaves and birds singing.

"Thanks for getting me out of that cell. I suppose you're not as bad as I thought." Seras grinned.

"No, I'm a pretty decent sort. Just don't piss me off." Ian laughed and winced, rubbing his shoulder as he remembered getting tossed to the ground with apparent ease by a girl who was a foot shorter and weighed a hell of a lot less.

"Your fella doesn't seem to like me. Not surprising by he is a werewolf...sort of. What did you do to him by the way?" Seras recounted the story of their fight and how Hans had ingested some of her blood as they were trying to kill each other. Ian shuddered.

"I feel sorry for the bloke, Nazi or no. Being born a werewolf is such a gift and to have it taken away like that..."

"I didn't take it away, he can still change!" Seras grated out hotly. Ian turned his head and met her eyes with a level look that caused her to blush.

"You did change him though. He's not a werewolf, and he's not a vampire. He's some sort of in-between creature. Other werewolves will shun him." Seras hadn't thought of that. She hadn't even really considered that such a thing as werewolves existed until they had started fighting Millennium. Hell she hadn't believed in vampires either until Alucard had turned her into one!

Biting a fingertip, she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. How could she have done such a thing to Hans? Granted she was just trying not to get killed and she hadn't done it on purpose, but to be rejected by your own kind...Well she know what that felt like at least and it sucked. Oh the Wild Geese and other Hellsing soldiers were cordial enough but a lot of it was fear based. She was one of those things that went bump in the night, a nightmare brought to life. Feeling heavy-hearted, she stood up and brushed the seat of her skirt off.

"Here let me help you with that," Ian joked, sensing her change in mood and trying to cheer her up. Seras then had to defend her rear from Ian's hands and it made her smile once more. But she could still feel disapproving eyes on her, and looked up to see Hans standing off to one side watching them once more.

_**'The Commander says he is to return to his cell now.'**_ Seras felt her cheeks turn hot with shame, then anger. Why had he have to show up just then? He was frowning at her, his face set in the same stern lines as usual and it angered her.

"Right-O, yes sir!" Seras didn't say anything as Ian mouthed off, just watched Hans' maroon eyes grow even chillier. She didn't know why Hans had bothered opening his mental channels for Ian to hear when he obviously disliked the boy.

"Hans its not what you think," Seras heard herself begin in a timid voice and cringed. What did Hans care? It's not like they were officially an item, and she wasn't flirting, regardless of what it looked like. She needed to talk to him about it, but he just shot her a glower full of disdain and stalked off.

Ian whistled low and shot a compassionate look towards Seras. He did not want to deal with that fight when it happened even though he felt partially responsible. His mate wasn't here, he was just playing around. Besides the big German bloke hadn't marked the vampire girl with his scent to warn off other men. If he was indeed as serious about her as he seemed to be getting then he really should follow wolf protocol. 'Maybe I should push him into it and then they'll both be happier' Ian mused.

Werewolf males tended to be snappish and jealous until they marked their female. Anyone who messed with the intended mate even innocently was opening up a violent can of worms. Ian had witnessed many fights even deaths over such nonsense. Thats why he had marked Lauren as soon as he confirmed she felt the same. In their society once a female was marked she was off limits and that was a rule that was always respected even by the scummiest of werewolves.

Ian decided that he liked the vampire girl and wanted to help her. He knew she was in love with the German, whether or not she realized it yet was another thing. He could read and smell that the older man was struggling with his emotions towards her and things would be unbearable until he marked her, and Ian didn't want to lose the only friend he had here. Not while he was in a hostile environment. So, he decided to work at goading the German into doing the right thing. Besides, he was bored out of his mind.

Hans knew why he was angry. It appeared that he was developing feelings towards the stupid girl. What he had witnessed with her and the young werewolf today had enraged him so much it had shocked him. He knew his next act should be to go and mark her as his mate right away, to claim her, but a part of him struggled with that idea.

He was no longer a pure werewolf, and even though such things had been ingrained in him since birth he didn't know if he even wanted a mate. His intentions had been to sleep with Seras, to relieve some stress, not end up with a mate. He paced the confines of his room irritably knowing that it would eat at him until he either cut off their relationship altogether or he marked her and claimed her. Part of being a werewolf was embracing the animal side of their nature and living as the animal would in some aspects of human life. For instance werewolves usually lived in closed communities, and formed packs. There was always an alpha male, and an alpha female who were mated or married to one another. All the decisions of the pack were made by the alpha male and each person in the pack was responsible for one another.

Hans had been raised in a small pack in a tiny village in Germany. It had been a hard life, theirs had been a poor pack, but what one person had was shared by all. Once children hit puberty they were expected to start providing for the pack, getting jobs as a human to contribute, and hunting as a wolf for food. It was all he had known for many years until the war broke out. The fighting had spread even into the remote countryside where Hans had lived with his pack, and most of his family had been killed. He had joined the Major when the Major promised revenge against all of those who had done the killing as long as Hans protected the Major with his life. Hans at the time hadn't cared too much whether he lived or died, but was consumed with bloodlust for those who had wiped out his pack and considered it a fair trade.

There were a few other werewolves mixed in with the vampires in the Doc's experiments but Hans had stayed to himself. In time he had forgotten much of the pack way of life and would only once in awhile be reminded by some vague thing. Today was one of those days. He had never marked a woman and he wasn't entirely sure how it worked. But he needed to decide if he was going to mark Seras before he killed the young werewolf Ian. He had a feeling Seras would be angry if he tore the boy limb from limb.

Seras paced back and forth in her own room, her anger at Hans' behavior towards her increasing. She didn't have a lot of experience with men, but the experience she did have told her that he really had no right to be so cold towards her when it came to Ian. True, the two times he had seen them hadn't made her friendship with Ian seem innocent but it honestly was. She wished she could tell Hans that he had nothing to worry about, that Ian had a 'mate', and they had just been playing around.

Frustrated, she decided to go see Ian and ask if there was anything about this that was part of Hans' werewolf side and maybe that was why she didn't understand. Standing up, she changed her uniform to a West Ham football shirt, and pajama bottoms. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Leaving her room, she knocked on Ian's door. The young man let her in, his yellow eyes concerned when she began, but filled with mirth by the time she was done talking. Ruffling her hair with a huge hand, he patiently explained to her how it was with werewolves.

"It's like this luv, he likes you and he doesn't want you messing about with other men. But instead of telling you this, he's acting like a cold bastard and expecting you to read his mind." Seras choked with laughter at that part, not sure if Ian knew that was the way Hans communicated with people.

"Usually when a male werewolf chooses a female he marks her straight off, but I don't think he's decided what he wants to do about you just yet. Meanwhile, seeing you with me is tying his drawers into knots. I think he might mark you to get me to back off, even though I have no interest in you like that luv. No offense."

"No offense taken Ian, but what is this 'marking' thing?" Ian turned red and coughed into a fist, reluctant to explain, which was humorous since he was normally so cheeky and forthcoming.

"Ah well, usually it happens in the middle of uhm...sex. The male releases a scent that sticks to the female, letting other werewolves know by smell that she is taken by that male. Sometimes there can also be biting on the neck, leaving a scar just so," Ian indicated the side of his neck in a spot near the jugular vein. Seras nodded awkwardly, and the pair refused to look at each other so studiously that it suddenly made Seras laugh. Standing up, she went to leave, stopping in the open doorway to give Ian a hug.

"Thanks for explaining that, it helps somewhat," Seras was saying when she suddenly heard a low snarl. Snapping her head to the side, she looked over and into the furious gaze of Hans, who was striding down the hallway purposefully, hands in fists at his sides, jaw clenched.

"Bollocks!" Ian grabbed the cell door and locked himself back inside, praying that the vampire girl would be alright. Sometimes the anger that preceded a marking could be quite vicious. Ninety-nine percent of markings were done after a male felt that his claim on a female had been threatened and there was not a chance in hell Ian was getting in the middle of this one.

Seras froze, watching Hans bear down her, his maroon eyes turning a clear red. His lips were curled back into a feral snarl, and she stammered trying to say something to snap him out of it when he reached her. Not even giving her a chance, he tossed her over his shoulder and stalked down the hall towards her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SHOUT OUTS**

Merp - Yeah I love protective Pip. Its hard to say what is going to happen with the werewolf pack, they only have a few choices available to them. Keep reading! :D

Max000 - Yep Hans is right humans can be just as bad as vampires or werewolves. Thanks for reading dude, I hope you keep reading!

Kiwi4life - You're right, Alucard was being a big old turd to Seras. We will find out who the killer is in the next few chapters, no worries!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Hi again everyone! Hello to my lurkers as well. Leave me a note sometime and tell me what you guys think about the story. -A/N**

Seras beat on Hans' back with clenched fists hollering at him to put her down. He ignored her until he got to her room and after locking the door behind him, he unceremoniously dumped her onto the floor.

Seras sat blinking up stupidly at Hans, so angry she could feel her body shaking but not quite sure what she was going to do about it. Hans began to pace back and forth, his muscles tense and rigid, growling softly under his breath. Seras took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something scathing when she caught the look in his eyes and the shimmer of energy that pulsed over his skin. He was close to changing to a werewolf, that much she could tell.

"I don't understand why you're so upset," Seras finally said quietly. That stopped Hans in his tracks and he turned his furious gaze onto her. Crouching down fluidly he grasped her chin with his strong fingers in a vise-like grip.

_**'You don't understand? You veren't playing vith him to make me mad?'**_ Seras met his gaze and tried pulling her chin away, but he just dug his fingers in deeper. Great, more bruises.

"We were just talking, he didn't touch me except for when I hugged him and he tried to make me laugh by touching my butt. What's your problem? Let me go, you're hurting me!" Hans finally released her chin and she rubbed it, angry tears springing into the corners of her eyes.

"I don't see why you're so concerned, we just slept together it's not like you care!"

_**'Who says I don't?'**_

"Why weren't you there the next morning then? Why have you been ignoring me?" Hans gave a sigh and then sat back on his haunches, running his hands through his white hair. This female was driving him crazy. How could he explain the turmoil that was going on in his head?

_**'I don't know vhy I vasn't there the next morning, I'm sorry if that hurt you,'**_ he finally said in a gentler tone. Seras stared at him in shock and watched as he relaxed his muscles and his eyes darkened once more to their normally maroon color.

"How could you think that I wouldn't be upset by that?"

_**'I vasn't thinking. I'm sorry.**_' Hans' honest answer and quiet apology made Seras swallow the anger that she was feeling. Crossing her arms, she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat huddled in a ball, feeling miserable. A few tears slid down her face, and Hans finally noticed.

_**'Don't cry madchen, please. I'm sorry I got so angry seeing you vith that boy...'**_

"Do you know what its like to not have any friends? I mean sure I have the Wild Geese but thats it! I can't fool around with Alucard, or talk to Sir Integra about silly things. It was just nice to finally have someone my age to talk to, thats all." Hans nodded silently, watching her with ancient eyes.

Leaning forward, Hans wrapped his arms around Seras and pulled her into his lap. She didn't struggle, just buried her face into his shirt and cried some more. Honestly, she was becoming such a cry-baby because of this man! Hans enveloped her and held her, rocking and making soothing noises. Seras sniffled and noticed a pleasant scent that seemed to be emanating from Hans himself. It was an earthy mixture, she could smell something almost piney and it reminded her of the woods. Hans had gone deadly still, his arms stiffening around her.

"Mmmm...You smell so good," she murmured, inhaling deeply. Hans didn't reply, but she felt him take a deep breath and heard him sigh. Then he moved his head and kissed her underneath her ear. It made shivers go up and down her spine and goosebumps form on her skin.

_**'Do you know vhat that smell is?'**_ Hans pulled back so that they were practically nose to nose. There was a strange look on his face, and in his eyes. Seras could have sworn that it was almost...fear.

"Ian told me a little about it, I think," she began slowly. Hans didn't relax a smidgen. If anything his grip on her tightened. Seras could feel the tension in his body and she looked up at him and smiled.

"It's alright Hans. I accept what it means."

'_**Do you? Do you understand that this ties you to me even further if ve go through vith this? Do you understand that you cannot be vith another man after this? Do you understand that you vill be...mine? Verevolf law states that the female must totally submit to the male, you vill be answerable to me vith most that you do. Are you ready for that type of commitment? If the answer is no, then ve must not be together any further.'**_ Seras was taken aback by the lengthy statement, and digested it in silence.

Was she ready? This almost sounded like marriage, and yet it was not. She would not follow all of his laws and rules, she was a vampire after all, not a werewolf. Would this make her happy or make things worse? Sitting in his strong arms was perhaps not the best place to make such a decision but she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him.

_**'Vhat is your awnswer?'**_ Hans' voice was rough, and he wouldn't meet her eyes. Seras took a deep breath and shifted away from him slightly. His eyes shot down to meet hers and she gave him a steady look back.

"Yes. Let's do this." Something flared in Hans' eyes and he pulled her to him, bending his head to crush her lips with his own. Seras could feel his heart beating underneath the hand she had pressed to his chest. Hans kissed away the lingering tears on her cheeks and then slid his hands down to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head.

Leaning forward, he kissed the hollow of her throat and Seras shivered as his hands found the clasp of her bra and undid it. Approval shone in his eyes and in the low growl he made as he gently tugged it off of her and looked at her breasts. Seras felt her own heart beating rapidly and she flushed in embarrassment at his direct stare.

"Your turn," she breathed and went for the buttons of his blue uniform shirt. Hans let her unbutton the shirt and push it off of his shoulders with an almost indulgent smile. Seras ran her fingers over his bare, smooth chest and sighed. His body was perfect, absolutely perfect. Not an ounce of fat on it, whereas she always felt like she could stand to lose ten or fifteen pounds.

_**'Nein, you are completely beautiful'**_ Hans said softly as he pushed her backwards until she lay on her back on the carpet. The scent coming off of him seemed to get stronger, and his eyes darkened until they were almost a dark reddish-black, like old blood.

Seras closed her eyes, overwhelmed, as he kissed his way to one of her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth. At the same time one of his hands was busy at the waist of her pants, unzipping and unbuttoning, then sliding in underneath her panties.

Seras let out a cry as one of his fingers found her, ready for him. Hans covered her mouth with his own, drowning out her cries as he moved his finger deeply into her. Her cries turned to one of disappointment as he withdrew, but only long enough to yank off his pants, and make short work of her own.

Then it was Hans' turn to let out a low moan as she wrapped a hand around his erection. Biting his lip, he felt himself tense as she moved her hand gently and slowly, gliding up his length and then down again. But it was when she sat up and bent down, her mouth encasing him, that he went completely rigid. Seras looked up at him through her lashes, watching the play of emotions on his face, the strain in his muscles as he held himself back, and then the sudden flare in his eyes when he gave up.

Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pushed her back, then spread her legs and thrust into her. Seras felt her breath go out of her as she took some of his weight on top of her. He supported himself on his elbows and she grasped his upper arms and held on tight as he thrust again and again, then shifted and hooked her legs around his waist so that he could go deeper.

The woodsy smell was so strong Seras could have sworn she was outdoors. Sweat slicked their bodies as she craned her neck up and bit Hans near his collarbone. He grunted in pain, but answered by biting her neck. That sent Seras over the edge, and she felt her body spasm then quake as she came. Hans followed a few moments later, and she welcomed his full weight as he lay on top of her, sated.

After a few moments Hans rolled off of her, letting go of her neck. He didn't lick the puncture marks to seal the wounds, but instead leaned forward and tore at them gently with his fangs to make them bigger.

_**'I'm putting my mark as well as my scent on you.'**_ He explained simply when she looked at him with questioning eyes. Then he lay back and pulled her close to him, running a hand lazily down her sweat-soaked back. Seras closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, loving the smell and the fact that he had marked her as his mate. She wasn't entirely sure exactly what that entailed but she felt happy about it so she decided to welcome it as a good thing.

"I know you didn't necessarily want to do that to me Hans, but thank you." Hans looked over at her as she shifted so that she was sitting up, looking down at him. He didn't say anything for such a long time that Seras was afraid she had said something to anger him, but he just ran a thumb over the marks on her neck and licked the blood off carefully.

_**'I don't know if ve vere ready for such a thing, but it happened that way. I am not displeased about it.'**_ Seras bit her lip and lightly touched the still bleeding wound on her neck. So he wasn't displeased? He hadn't said he was happy about it either. Damn.

"I will try to make you happy" Seras said softly, and Hans' eyes bored into her own with such intensity that it took her aback. Then he took her hand and kissed the palm before bringing it down to his once again growing erection.

"Again? So soon?" Hans laughed quietly and sucked in a breath as she began playing with him.

_**'Ja, again so soon'**_ He replied, before gripping her around the waist and pulling her on top of him. Seras grimaced at how deeply he penetrated her at this angle, but it wasn't unpleasant. She began to move, his hands helping to lift her and guide her when she was unsure at first, then when she found a rhythm, he just held on, his hands never leaving her skin.

It was Seras' turn to collapse on top of him, and she did so bonelessly when she came, her muscles shivering and shuddering as she lay on his chest. He moved against her twice more before joining her, lying limply, his hands finally dropping away from her waist. Seras breathed lightly, inhaling his scent as she caught her breath.

She moved first, disengaging herself from him, and going into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she got a towel ready and then stepped under the warm spray. She wasn't surprised when he joined her a few minutes later, helping to shampoo her hair. That little intimate gesture made her smile and hope bloomed in her chest that this could be something that would grow to be emotionally real and strong. She didn't fool herself and believe that he was in love with her, but he obviously felt something for him to take her as his mate.

When they were done, they dried themselves with Seras' thick fluffy towel, and went into the room to get redressed. Seras was pulling her shirt over her head when Alucard appeared in the room, his red eyes taking them both in. His mouth tightened when he saw that Hans was buttoning his uniform shirt, and both of them had wet hair, but he simply looked at Seras emotionlessly.

"Get ready, we leave for Sherwood after dark. You have about an hour." Alucard's nostrils flared slightly and he looked around the room with distaste.

"What in the hell is that odor? It smells moldy in here"

"Maybe its because there are two and a half dead people in the room," Seras responded snidely. She enjoyed Hans' scent and surreptitiously sniffed her arm a little shocked to find that the shower hadn't washed it completely away.

"At least have him lick that mark on your neck. It's still bleeding," Alucard sniped back before disappearing into thin air. Seras made a face after he left, and rummaging around in her desk came up with a large band-aid that she put on. She didn't want to erase Hans' mark, not when he had given it to her purposefully.

_**'He ist bothered by us'**_ Hans said from behind her. Seras swung her head around and looked up at him, his face as expressionless as Alucard's had been. Shrugging, she began putting a few uniforms into a backpack that she kept under her bed.

"I don't really care what he thinks about us, its none of his business." Hans snorted, and watched her pack. He had few belongings, it would take him a matter of five minutes to get this things together.

_**'I don't believe you kleine. Your sire's opinion matters to you very much'**_ Seras stopped packing and turned to face Hans. He had a questioning, almost worried look on his face, one she had never seen before.

"Hans, what's done is done. Yes, you're right. His disapproval does bother me, but I don't see what I or we can do to change it. He's the one with the problem and he's the one who needs to fix it."

_**'Vhat of your familiar?'**_

"Pip?"

_**'Ja'**_

"Well...He's a little easier. He is definitely bothered by it. I...We...had feelings for each other and he hasn't come to terms with you and I but he will. As long as you don't hurt me, he will respect whatever decisions I've made." They stared at each other for a few moments.

_**'Vell I shall try not to hurt you then, ja?'**_ Seras smiled sweetly at Hans and began humming under her breath as she finished packing. Then it was off to Hans' room for him to stuff a couple of uniforms into an army green canvas duffel bag. When they went back out into the hallway, Ian was there, standing next to his guard, chained with silver.

When Seras and Hans walked up, he sniffed the air and shot both of them a knowing look that made Seras blush and Hans bristle. Ian held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Steady on there mate, I'm glad you've done the right thing with her. It's about time if you ask me."

_**'Nobody did'**_ Hans shot back, but his posture relaxed, and for once he didn't constantly watch Ian with a predatory gleam in his eyes. They all walked upstairs and out the front door, where two black vans sat idling. They piled into one, and Alucard appeared sitting next to Ian, who yelped and leapt almost a foot in the air.

Seras watched some of the Wild Geese get into the next van as the door to theirs shut and felt a sense of foreboding. Then they were off, heading to Sherwood Forest and the pack of werewolves Seras hoped they wouldn't be forced to eradicate.

**A/N - PLEAAAAAAASE REVIEW if you read this and let me know what you think! I really hope the sex scenes aren't boring and flow a little better. I'm still new at writing them. Thanks for reading guys! - A/N**

**GERMAN TRANSLATIONS** (Remember I use an online translator)

Kleine- Little one

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Kiwi4Life** - I'm so glad you are still reading and enjoying my story! That makes me very happy to hear. Yes I love jealous Hans too :D

**Bullet** - I'm glad I made Ian and Seras friendly with one another as well. I think Seras needs more friends. Jealousy always makes things more you for reading and reviewing my story, I'm glad you like it! :)

**Dezifish** - Thats okay you haven't reviewed lately, but it's nice to see you again! I'm glad you liked the explanation I gave of the marking, I hope that it helped explain some things. Seras and Hans will still continue to explore their feelings so if I didn't do too much of that in this chapter, it will happen in the next. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Thank you to all the reviewers and the lurkers. Without you guys I wouldn't want to write this story at all anymore. Well thats not totally true, but partly. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to do so. - A/N**

The van ride to Sherwood Forest was quiet and tense. Alucard kept complaining about the weird smell, while Seras gloried in it and kept a small, secret smile on her face the entire way. Ian just kept nudging her foot and grinning at her goofily. He was happy to be going home alive, at least Seras hoped that they wouldn't kill the werewolves.

She hoped with all her might that they would see the good in Sir Integra's decision to use them at Hellsing. They had to or else this was going to turn into a brutal battle and Seras didn't want to kill Ian or his mate whom he talked about all the time.

Seras sat next to Hans quietly, only smiling every so often since Alucard would sniff in her direction and give her a dirty look. He was centuries old, he had to know what it meant, Seras decided.

She also decided that she didn't care, although she felt sad for Alucard, being a generally a prisoner of Hellsing and so, so, alone. Seras wondered why he had never turned a woman that he might of had feelings for. 'Well' she snorted to herself, 'that's if he has feelings at all.' Alucard caught her studying him, and he gave her a white, sharp-toothed grin, his eyes flaring behind the yellow sunglasses he wore.

"It's a good night to kill, isn't it Police Girl?"

"That's not the plan and you know it, master."

"Oh? back to master? Besides how do you know what the REAL plan is Police Girl?"

"Well if I'm back to Police Girl, than you go back to master. You know Sir Integra wants us to try to get the werewolves on our side, so stop it." Alucard pulled out one of his long black guns and smiled as he brandished it.

"Yes but I bet you they won't agree Police Girl. That is my call. So I look forward to the fight." Seras leaned forward and patted one of Ian's knees as he shivered amongst his silver chains. He gave her a frightened look and Seras stood up in the swaying van suddenly.

"Here Ian, you sit next to Hans, I'll sit next to my master. He obviously needs to learn some manners, which he should have done in his centuries of living." Ian gratefully switched seats with her, and stared at the floor rather than watch Alucard play around with his Jackal gun.

"Honestly master, what is wrong?" Seras whispered to him. Alucard sat back, a scowl on his face, and put the gun away.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a little blood now and then that doesn't come from a medical bag." He hissed back, his eyes glinting red behind the yellow sunglasses. Seras shook her head and leaned closer to him. Alucard stared at her, then locked eyes as she put a hand around his ear.

"Stop acting jealous." Alucard burst out laughing and Seras drew back sharply. It was bitter and high pitched but he stopped when she put a hand on his arm.

"Police Girl, that is the funniest thing you've ever said." Seras sat back and crossed her arms, glaring at him. 'Well fuck the bloody sod anyways', she thought. Alucard grinned wolfishly at her and tapped his head, indicating that he could hear her thoughts.

Seras groaned and thought how hopeless her master was. Then she began checking her equipment, it felt like the vans were finally slowing. Everyone else began doing the same except for Ian, who just kept twitching and writhing in the silver chain. Freedom was so close for him he could smell it.

The back doors of the van were opened by LeBlanc who gave Seras a blank stare and then told them they were there. The sky was magnificent, full of stars, as Seras stepped out and helped Ian clamber out of the vehicle.

"Okay," said LeBlanc as they all gathered into a knot near one of the vans. He was wearing combat gear as were the rest of the Wild Geese, and Seras felt a thrill of fear go through her body. Then she felt a comforting hand pressed onto her shoulder and she looked up at Hans to see him watching her worriedly.

Ian was waiting, his face filled with anxiety as LeBlanc swept a stern look over everyone, even Alucard who just snorted and ignored him, his eyes cast towards the dark woods.

"The plan is, Hans, Seras, and Alucard will take the werewolf into the woods, in his chains so he cannot run away. Then they will talk to the camp of werewolves and see what their decision is. If they decide to fight, then us Geese will come in as backup. Also! If you do not return by dawn, we will come in as backup and get you out. It is 9:00pm now. God go with you."

Almost immediately both Seras and Ian spoke up about keep him in his bonds, but Alucard just grabbed a swinging end and started leading the boy through the woods. Ian couldn't fully change, but Seras saw his eyes go golden as they entered the leafy darkness, and his hands turn to claws. He and Hans immediately began sniffing, and they both turned to the right.

"D'you see? He's not lying, we should let him loose." Alucard shot her a withering look, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. Seras shrank back a little, cowed just a tad. Alucard tugged Ian towards the right, and soon enough they came upon a trail in the woods through the thickets of trees and bushes.

The moon helped some as they walked, although it was nice to be a supernatural being and have night vision. Seras slapped away mosquitos and giggled to herself that something else would be trying to suck her blood besides a vampire. Or Hans. She was very aware of his every move, and could still smell his marking scent. 'He must be worried', Seras thought and was rewarded when she felt him reach back and grab her hand briefly before letting it go.

Ian began getting excited, sniffing the air in a hurried, almost frenzied fashion. Then Seras heard a low growling, and looked up at Hans, but he shook his head and pointed into the darkness.

'There ist one of them just there, next to that bush' Seras squinted and then saw yellow eyes and a snarling mouth in a body of white fur. It was a wolf, and yet the way Ian was acting, it wasn't just any wolf.

"Lauren! I'm okay hun, I promise! These people just want to flap their gums at the camp thats all. I had no choice. I'm wrapped in silver." The growling grew louder, and then they heard a snapping sound as if bones were breaking and then a girl walked out into the middle of the trail ahead of them, her eyes glowing golden in the darkness.

"Let him go, whoever you are. You've gone far enough!" The girl's voice was clear and strong in the darkness. Moonlight showed that she had pale hair, and was quite slender. Alucard laughed a little and pulled out his Jackal.

"You don't order us around little girl. We're giving the orders here. If you want your 'mate' back, let us by." He pointed the gun at Ian's head, and Seras shouted out almost at the same time as Lauren did. Ian didn't move, just stood still as a rock, but Seras could see the cold sweat he had broken out into.

The girl took a few steps back into the darkness, and they heard the bone snapping sound again, and then a white wolf ran off. Alucard began to run, dragging poor Ian along behind him.

"She's gone to warn the others, we must get there as fast as we can!" He shouted over his shoulder. Hans and Seras kept up easily, but Ian kept stumbling over the chain wrapped around him. Seras suddenly stopped, and grabbing Ian, made an adjustment so that the chain was wrapped around only his wrists.

Alucard smirked in the darkness but didn't say anything. This made them more able to move at a fast pace, which Ian could keep up with. It didn't take long to come upon a huge tree that Seras recognized as being the Major Oak, which was supposed to have been Robin Hood's hideout. There was a campfire and tents nearby, but no people or wolves. The fire was still going, so they hadn't gone far.

"Lauren! Michael! Sonja! They just want to talk to you. It's for the best if you just come out." Ian called out, sniffing the air and making an almost whining noise in his throat. A large shadow and a smaller shadow came forward as well as a few others.

The first to enter the firelight was a tall man with huge shoulders and black bushy hair. He also had a beard and looked like he could snap a man in half. He growled angrily at Ian, and Ian got down on all fours and whined again. Seras watched incredulously as the large man was joined by a smaller, but still tall and slender dark-skinned woman. Seras thought she was Indian or something along those lines. She too growled at Ian, and Ian bared his throat, whining most piteously.

Then the large man stopped growling and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. She had dark hair, and in the firelight her eyes looked black. The large man's eyes were yellow, and he stood and faced them fearlessly.

"My name is Michael, why do you bring one of my pack here in silver? Who are you people and what do you want?" Alucard let go of Ian's chain, and a smaller shadow left the trees and ran forward. Lauren ripped the silver off of Ian's wrists, and pulled him into a huge hug, saying things softly to him the entire time.

"My name is Alucard. I am a servant of Sir Integra who is the boss of an organization called Hellsing. Have you heard of us?" Michael nodded and his body posture stiffened.

"So are you here to wipe us out then? Isn't that what you lot do, wipe out supernatural beings?" Seras stepped forward.

"Only supernatural beings who feed on humans, but Ian's assured us that you had nothing to do with those three tourists who were killed here in the park." Seras could smell blood and she looked over as Sonja pointed to two freshly killed deer lying next to the fire.

"No that doesn't look much like a human does it?" she said in a not very friendly voice. So Michael was the Alpha male, and she was the Alpha female. That meant they were mates as well. Sonja sniffed the air and glanced at Hans.

"So you are half-werewolf too? You smell old, like you've been around awhile. Why is it that you don't do the talking?" Hans must have projected something to her, because she nodded thoughtfully. Then Hans put his arm around Seras and nodded to her.

Sonja put an arm onto Michael's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Michael growled, but Sonja just smiled at him. He put a hand on her face, and then turned back to where Alucard stood, looking bored.

"Well? Say your piece then."

"You must join us or perish. Is that plain enough? For whatever godforsaken reason my master wants you werewolves on the payroll. You can live on the Hellsing grounds, or stay out here, but she wants some representatives to come forward and sign a legal document binding you to us." Michael and Sonja looked at each other a little confused.

"What is it that she wants us to do for her?" This time Michael spoke, in a gruff voice.

"She wants you to track for us. You would be tracking down renegade Nazi vampires, as well as other vampires who are feeding on humans. Plus we need to figure out who this serial killer is and stop him while we're at it. I have a feeling it's a vampire but I haven't had the chance to look at the bodies. You'll be able to live your own lives, we just might need one or two of you for tracking at certain times."

Michael and Sonja exchanged a long look then turned back to Alucard. Seras had a tense moment when she thought they would not agree, but Michael nodded his head.

"If it means the lives of the pack will continue then we agree to do as this Sir Integra asks. We will send two of us back with you to sign the agreement. Then they must be allowed to return home. We shall talk amongst ourselves tonight to see who will live on the Hellsing grounds and be at call. But please, you're guests, join us for dinner?"

Seras almost giggled. Almost. When she saw Alucard's disappointed face and saw him sheathing his Jackal. Lauren and Ian were standing off near the fire, talking earnestly together. She kept exclaiming over the silver burns on his arms and wrists, but he was scoffing it off, Seras could tell.

"Pack member Ian! Come forward." Ian slunk over to Michael and Sonja, just as more people appeared into the circle of firelight. They were grossly outnumbered, Seras didn't understand why they hadn't just fought for it. 'Probably because they've heard of him' she thought as she turned to where Alucard had been standing. But he was gone, disappeared.

She could still feel him though, as she worriedly watched Ian go down on all fours and bear his throat again. Michael and Sonja regarded him solemnly, then looked at each other.

"Ian Wright, you shall be one of the ones to go live on the Hellsing manor along with your mate Lauren. This is because you have given these people our location and bring this drastic change along with it. So says the Alpha male do any contest me?" Ian howled a mournful note, and Lauren tried to speak up, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Thank you pack leader, I hope Lauren and I will be welcome to run these woods once more." This time Sonja came forward and put a hand on Ian's downcast head where he knelt now in front of her and Michael.

"Yes Ian, you and Lauren will still be welcome here. They have some excellent woods around the Hellsing manor I'm told?" her dark eyes flickered over to Seras who nodded. Then Sonja's nostrils sniffed hard and her eyes shot to Hans. Grabbing Michael's arm and yanking him down with her, she bent a knee to Hans, head down.

"I'm sorry we didn't recognize sooner, White One, we apologize." Hans looked over at Seras and raised an eyebrow.

_**'Tell them vhat I say please.'**_ Seras nodded and got ready.

_**'Tell them I am humbled that they even know of me, and thank them for their recognition.'**_ Seras repeated his words and saw Michael and Sonja relax visibly. They stood up, and dusted off their knees, then turning to the dead deer, called out some names to the crowd who had gathered.

"Let's get ready to eat then!" Michael rumbled out, and there was a ragged cheer, but most of the people wore anxious expressions on their faces, wondering no doubt who among them was going to share Ian's fate. Seras saw one young woman clutching the arm of what must've been her mate, crying openly and assumed he was a good tracker.

Seras watched, fascinated as two women came forward and skinned the deer in record time, and then put them on spits to turn over the fire. Hans and Seras were asked to sit next to Michael and Sonja in places of honor. Seras squirmed uncomfortably and finally turned to Sonja who she was sitting next to.

"I can't eat the deer meat. I just want you to know so that you won't be offended with me. All I can digest is blood." Sonja frowned at this, but Hans just put his arm into her lap, wrist up. Seras blinked at him in surprise.

_**'If you need to eat fraulein, then eat.'**_

"Oh no, really, not in front of all these people...I couldn't."

_**'As a halfling i can still eat their meat but they will be offended if you don't eat anything at all. You must.'**_

People were coming to the circle and most watched Hans and Seras. Seras was thoroughly embarrassed but she took Hans' hand and brought his wrist up to her mouth. Then she bared her teeth and bit him gently. Hans still twitched, it hurt to get bit. Then she settled into a rhythmic sucking that she could tell was turning him on.

Hurriedly she finished, licking the wound so it would close up immediately

Then she looked around and found half of the people watching her, some disgusted, some interested. Feeling nonplussed, she scooted closer to Hans, who put his arm around her and growled softly at the people.

Seras was happy that the werewolves were coming back, and even more so that Ian and his mate would be one of the pairs. But dammit she hoped they lived through this night, all of them. She and Hans couldn't tarry too long here, they had to be back before dawn. She hoped that Alucard had gone back to tell the Wild Geese, but that was expecting too much. So she sat and worried, while the deer cooked, and prayed that this would all end well.

SHOUT OUTS

**Max000**- I hope this was soon enough for you. Sorry if it wasn't. :/ Thanks for the review, I am always glad to hear from you. Glad you thought it was romantic and not smutty! :D

**Merp** - I'm so glad you love my fic :D That makes my day to hear that. I had to have Alucard say that, him being jealous and all. I'm glad you found the 'mating' scene to be romantic, I was hoping it wouldn't seem distasteful.

**Dezifish** - I'm glad you thought the lemon was tasteful. That's my biggest worry, that they will seem crude somehow. I definitely don't want that. I liked writing Hans' jealous side. Had to let some of his emotions out now and then. Alucard is definitely jealous and it be just the reason you presented, that he had his chance and blew it, thinking he had all the time in the world. We shall see :D Thanks for the review, hope you keep reading!

**Kiwi4Life** - Yes it was about time, I can't believe there are twenty chapters of this story now. I did drag it out a bit, I guess. Just a little. *grin* Hope to keep seeing you around here!


	21. Chapter 21

Seras sat at the fire watching the werewolves with growing trepidation. They had been there too long, she was certain of it. She needed to get Hans and leave. Unfortunately that would prove difficult since he seemed to be quite happy to be around other werewolves again. Sighing, Seras put her chin into her hand and rested her arm on a knee.

Hans must have noticed her discontent, for he leaned over and slid an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. Seras smiled up at him and then grasped the front of his uniform.

"We really have to go, I'm sorry." Hans actually made a face at her, before gracefully standing, pulling her up with him by the hand.

Michael and Sonja noticed and stopped talking, watching them intently. Seras smiled around the campfire at the werewolves and made a noise in the back of her throat when she realized they were all silent, and watching them.

"We have to go, we must be back to the vans by dawn. I just wanted to let you all know how happy I am that you'll be joining us over at Hellsing. Please send representatives as soon as you possibly can. Thank you."

With that she nodded at Michael and Sonja, and started to walk away. She was a few steps gone before she noticed that Hans wasn't with her. He seemed to be silently conferring with Michael and Sonja. Seras paused, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear and waited for him to be finished.

After a few moments Hans loped over to her side. Together they entered the woods and walked along the hiking path. There was a full moon and Seras enjoyed being in the woods at night. With her vampire vision it was like it was full blown daylight and she was easily able to see where she was going.

'_**That vent better than I expected'**_ Hans suddenly said in her mind. Seras paused and glanced up at him. The moonlight played over his face and she was struck by how thoughtful he looked. Nodding, she took his hand and continued walking.

_**'It vill be nice to have verevolves around once more.'**_ Seras felt her stomach twist at his words and she stopped once again and held out a hand to make Hans stop as well.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident! I didn't bloody mean to change your life so dramatically. I'm just...I'm just so sorry." She was mortified to feel angry tears pricking the corner's of her eyes and she dashed them away. Hans put his hands on her shoulder's and squeezed gently.

_**'Don't cry, I know it vas an accident. Ve vere trying to kill each other, I can't imagine you vere able to think of doing such a thing intentionally.'**_ Seras kicked at the ground and hung her head.

_**'Es ist alle richtige kleine'**_ Hans' voice was a low murmur in her mind as his hands slid down to wrap around her waist.

She didn't know what he had said, but his tone was comforting, as was his closeness. She could smell that piney, woodsy scent coming off of him and it calmed her down. Taking a deep breath, she gave him a watery smile and shook him off.

"I'm okay now, thank you." Hans watched her uncertainly for a few moments before nodding and they began walking again. Seras wondered what time it was, but didn't dare pause to look. They hurried along until Seras suddenly noticed that the woods were silent. Something else was there with them.

Crouching down, she whipped her head around when something flew over her head and crash landed near a tree to her right. Hans snarled something in her head, but she was bowled over by a huge body. Hans was knocked to the ground as the thing or person swung around and leapt onto her.

Crying out in shock, she managed to kick the weight off of her, but she couldn't dodge the hand that reached out and sliced her cheek with sharp fingernails. Shoving away, she managed to get to her feet and put a hand to her cheek, breathing heavily.

The scent of blood was thick in the air, and Seras only barely managed to stand up before the thing was on her again. Kicking her hard, it knocked her back onto the ground and straddled her. Seras looked up into blood red eyes and pale face, and realized that this was the stray vampire. The vampire was male, with blonde hair and a thin face. Seras was shocked by his strength.

The vampire hissed at her, and Seras bared her own fangs. The vampire drew back as if surprised, and got off of her. Seras looked for Hans and saw him lying on the ground. Enraged, she flew at the vampire, who merely grabbed her by the hands and fended her off. This vampire was so strong!

"What did you do to him? I'll bloody kill you!" The vampire laughed, a sound that reminded Seras of dried, rustling leaves. Leaning forward, the vampire sniffed her and licked his lips.

"You are of Alucard's blood, I can smell it. Such a strong draculina yet I have you under control. I could use one such as you." Seras blinked up at him.

"Who ARE you?"

"Call me Max. But my name doesn't really matter. You can just call me master."

"She already has a master."

Alucard dropped to the ground and gave Seras a pointed look as he took out his Jackal and aimed it at Max. The other vampire just laughed again and pulled Seras closer to him. Seras began to struggle, and he let go of one of her hands to casually backhand her. It felt like getting hit with a tire iron. Dazed, Seras groaned and hung limply in the vampire's grasp.

He wore a black hoodie, and black jeans, all the better to hunt in. She was a little shocked to see that he was barefoot, when she looked down at the ground to see if Hans was okay. Hans was beginning to move, and when he sat up she let out a sob of relief.

"Maximus Aurelius. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Alucard's voice was less than pleased, and his eyes never left Max's face. Max bowed mockingly, never letting his grip loosen on Seras.

"Alucard, it's been centuries. Did you think you killed me back in Rome? So sorry old friend, but I lived. You did try your best though I'll give you that." Alucard's mouth flattened into a straight line, and he shot his gun.

The bullet whined past Seras and found it's mark, but Maximus just laughed and leapt into a tree, holding onto Seras. Furious, Alucard leapt up into the tree as well, shooting a few more times but missing his mark as Max dodged the bullets and used Seras as a shield.

"Maximus I don't know why you're here, but you better let my fledgling go. She isn't a part of this."

"Oh but isn't she?" Max moved higher up in the tree and spoke into the darkness. Seras didn't like the feral, wicked shine to his eyes. Whirling her around so that they were face to face, he bit her fiercely and Seras cried out in pain.

"Maximus!" Alucard roared, standing on a branch, looking up into the tree, trying to sight them. Max drank from her until she was weak, and then he pulled away. Tucking a strand of her hair behind one of her ears, he kissed her hard, Seras tasting her own blood on his lips. Then he held her out so that she was dangling in mid-air, and let go. Seras dropped like a stone, too weak to even scream.

She was snagged out of the air neatly just before she hit the ground. Hans cradled her in his arms, his maroon eyes infuriated. Looking up at him, Seras smiled gently and then passed out. Hans jiggled her, spoke to her with his mind insistently, but she didn't wake up.

"Take her back to the van, I'm going to deal with this...problem myself." Hans nodded up at Alucard and raced off, Seras bouncing in his grip as Max laughed from somewhere in the darkness.

When they got back to the van, dawn was beginning to lighten the night sky, it's pearly color slowly stealing away the darkness. The Wild Geese were all geared up to go into the woods, and some seemed disappointed when Hans showed up. Then it changed to worry as they saw Seras in his arms, still not awake.

"What happened?" LeBlanc roared. Hans gave him a dirty look, and climbed into one of the vans, holding Seras gently. Running a hand down her cheek near the cut Max had given her, Hans bent forward and kissed her on the lips. She stirred and smiled, and Hans felt relief wash over him.

Alucard materialized in the van a few moments later and hollered for them to get moving back to Hellsing. Hans noticed he was in quite a snit. Muttering to himself, Alucard crossed his arms and glared at the floor. Hans rolled his eyes and brought his wrist up to his mouth. Nipping his wrist, he held it to Seras' mouth.

The scent of the blood brought her around. Grasping his wrist, she drank greedily for a few moments until Hans began to feel slightly light headed and pulled his wrist away. Alucard glowered at them as Seras sat up, and pushed away from Hans' encircling arms.

"Did you get him?" she asked, her voice slightly raspy. Alucard snarled at her but then shook his head, 'no'. They sat in silence for a minute or so before Seras hesitantly glanced over at Alucard.

"Who is he?"

"Someone I know from long ago. He is older than me, he was a Roman soldier in a legion that traveled to England where he was bitten. He is insane, he has no qualms about killing humans. He must be the one killing humans in Sherwood Forest. I'm surprised he came forward and attacked you. I would have thought he would want to stay hidden so he could kill more. Now we know about him and must deal with him. I just...don't know how." Seras sat flabbergasted at Alucard's speech.

A vampire older than Alucard? That meant he was probably stronger. She exchanged a worried glance with Hans, then held onto Hans' arm as they hit a pothole and she bounced off of the seat. This wasn't like Alucard. He actually seemed...worried.

_**'How ist your cheek?'**_ Seras put a hand up to it and frowned. That Maximus had sharp fingernails. He had cut through her like her skin was hot butter. The wound was deep but would heal with no scar. One of the perks of being a vampire. It was already closing as they drove along.

"It's alright Hans. I'll be okay, he just took me by surprise." Alucard snorted and pulled out his gun. Turning it to and fro, he stared at it unhappily.

"That vampire could kill you with a flick of his fingers. I don't know why he seemed so taken with you, unless it's because you're mine." Seras looked into Alucard's red eyes and suddenly felt afraid. Why had that vampire not killed her? Sure he drained her and then dropped her from the top branch of a tree, but he hadn't snapped her neck or drained her completely. He had been playing with her like a cat plays with a mouse. Like he had just found a new toy that he was enamored with.

"I...I don't know either but what are we going to do Alucard?" Alucard shook his head and leaned back against the wall of the van, closing his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. I need to talk with Sir Integra. She needs to know about this. I was hoping that the vampire killing humans in the forest was one of the rogue Nazi's. An easy kill." He opened his eyes and smiled at Hans, showing all of his sharp, white teeth.

Hans didn't react, which Seras was glad of. He just stared back at Alucard and sneered. Seras straightened and held up a placating hand.

"Stop it both of you. We have to work together, this is serious!" Alucard looked away, disgruntled and Hans looked over at her and winked. Seras socked him on the arm and he laughed silently at her.

'_**Feeling better I take it?'**_ he said. Seras nodded and leaned against him, closing her eyes. She was punch drunk from her experience and had suddenly gotten so tired. Hans slid an arm around her and pulled her close. She fell asleep with his scent lingering in her nostrils.

When she woke up, it was to a loud knock on the door of the van, and someone telling them they were back. A storm had rolled in, so they could get out and not get burnt by the sun. Alucard immediately vanished and Seras walked alongside Hans a little slowly.

When they got to her room, Hans helped her take off her clothes and get into the shower. There he shampooed her hair and she relaxed, enjoying the feel of his hands on her scalp. When they got out, she pulled on pajama's and laughed at the look on Hans' face.

"What?" Hans hooked a finger in the waistband and pulled it down a little. Seras smiled up at him as he kissed her, sliding his whole hand into her pj bottoms. When his fingers found her she jumped a little but enjoyed the sensations starting to build.

When she came, he held her and let her shudder in his arms. Then he brought her to her coffin and got her settled. Seras was a little confused because he didn't join her, only smiled a little and then closed the lid. She lay in the darkness wondering why he hadn't stayed, but sleep found her quickly again.

When she woke it was nighttime and someone was banging on her door. Getting out of her coffin, she opened the door to Alucard, fist raised to pound on the wood again. He shot her an indescribable look and told her that they were to meet with Sir Integra.

Seras dressed quickly and left her room to walk up to Sir Integra's office. Hans joined her when she passed his room, and they walked together without talking. Seras shot Hans a few hesitant looks, but didn't broach the subject of last night.

When they got to Sir Integra's office, she stood with her back to them, looking out the window smoking a thin cigar. They stood, waiting as Alucard materialized into his usual seat. Then she turned around.

Seras was taken aback, Sir Integra looked wretched. She had purple smudges underneath her blue eyes as if she hadn't slept. Seras felt a little guilty that she was rested, but just fidgeted until Sir Integra snapped at her to be still.

"So we have an issue on our hands then? This Maximus Aurelius is here for whatever reason we don't know, he doesn't like Alucard and he is potentially stronger than Alucard." Alucard's face grew sour at Sir Integra's words but he didn't speak.

"Is that about right, Alucard?" Alucard looked up, and steepled his fingers in front of himself before snarling "yes" in response to Sir Integra's question.

"Bloody brilliant. You," this time she pointed at Seras with her cigar, "need to train more. If that vampire rolled you like he did you are not nearly living up to your potential as Alucard's child. Train until you can't train anymore." Seras nodded and snapped a salute at Sir Integra who lifted the corner of her mouth in the ghost of a smile.

"Alucard you will remain, we have much to discuss. Seras you go train with Hans. This is serious and must be treated as such. Even though it's one vampire, he is as strong as one of those bloody Millennium bastards, the Major's puppets." Hans jerked at her words, but then held himself still, his face a disapproving mask.

"Go on then," Sir Integra said, dismissing them. Seras walked out of the room with an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how they were going to make this right but she hoped that they could.

**GERMAN TRANSLATION**

**'Es ist alle richtige kleine'** - It's okay little one

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Yue moon** - Thank you! Hope you keep reading and reviewing :)

**Max000** - Here's an update, I didn't forget about this story, I promise!

**Merp** - Yah I know, no dead werewolves! Yet. I liked Sonja too. Thanks for reading! :)

**Stormpage** - Thanks a lot, I appreciate it! I'll definitely check your stuff out on deviantart, I do have an account that's 18 + :D

**Kiwi4life** - Yes Alucard is still jealous, and we did get to meet some new characters. They'll be back! Seras was definitely uncomfortable drinking blood in front of people. Glad you liked it! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Seras fell to the ground and lay still, breathing heavily. She heard a soft 'whump' as someone landed next to her, and she groaned. Rolling over, she glared at Hans who sat on his haunches, looking her over.

"Well that's bloody brilliant. I'm going to be so sodding sore tomorrow." Hans lifted the corner of his mouth up slightly and just gazed down at her with his maroon eyes. Seras sat up and punched the ground in fury.

No matter what she did, how hard she trained, she just knew she was nowhere near her full potential. Two wolves padded forward and whined a little. One was pure white, the other gray with a white chest.

"I'm okay Lauren, Ian, I promise." Seras had the urge to pet Ian, his gold eyes looked so worried in his wolf face. Leaning forward, she put her hand out and Ian took a step towards her and butted her hand with his head. Seras smiled, and stood up, brushing off her bottom.

"Okay Hans, let's try this again." Taking off into the trees, she hesitated until she was sure Hans was following. Pausing on a branch, Seras sniffed and cast about, looking for him. Something told her to duck, and she was grateful when she did and Hans flew over her head.

Landing on a nearby tree branch, he smiled at her and then launched himself towards her. Seras was bowled out of the tree when he hit, and they fell towards the ground until she grasped him by the wrist and flung him off of her.

Shoving away, she hurtled towards a tree and stood on a branch, her back to the thick trunk. Not moving, she used her senses to find Hans. It was difficult because he moved so sinuously and quietly through the forest. Suddenly he was on the branch in front of her, and Seras kicked him as hard as she could.

Hans made a face, and dropped a few branches away from her, holding his side. Seras leapt on him and bared her teeth. Biting his neck, she dragged him towards the ground and only put out her hands to catch them at the last moment as she continued to drink.

Pushing herself off of Hans, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and grinned down at him. Hans lay with his eyes closed for a minute before sitting up and clasping a hand over his neck wound.

'**_Vas that last part necessary?_'** Seras kicked at the ground and hung her head.

"I'm sorry. But I won! I finally won!." Gleeful, she did a little dance and was gratified to hear Hans laughing in her head. Then she was knocked to the ground as he leapt on her.

"Oof! Hey, I won mister." Hans looked down at her and then bent forward and kissed her slowly. Seras melted into him, putting her hands on either side of his face.

_**'Ja but you let your guard down at the last minute. You must be careful, kleine.'**_ Seras nodded at Hans' words as he pulled away and stood up. Holding out a hand, she let him help her into a standing position. Then they looked up towards the moon.

It was full, and Seras could feel Hans vibrating tension. Putting a hand onto his arm, she waited until he looked down at her.

"Go hunt with Lauren and Ian. You deserve it after helping me. I'll be fine getting back." Hans stared at her, then nodded sharply. Stepping away from her, he paused and Seras saw a fine mist swirl along the ground then cover him. A few minutes later a gigantic silver wolf walked over and licked her face.

"Oi stoppit!" Seras wagged a finger at him and wolf Hans huffed a laugh before gently taking the tip of her finger and biting down. Seras slapped at him, and he danced away, nimble on all four feet.

"Go on, I'll see you later." Seras waved a hand towards the woods. The wolf looked at her, then ducked it's head and ran off, howling. Seras shook her head and began the walk back to Hellsing headquarters. It was a nice night, not terribly cool, just right.

Pulling her growing hair back into a ponytail, she secured it and tucked the wayward strands behind her ears. Looking up at the moon, she sighed and trudged along, humming to herself.

Some inner instinct suddenly screamed at her to dodge, and she feinted one way before leaping to the left. A bullet whined past, and she stood in the shadows of a huge tree, trying not to pant in fear.

"Come on Police Girl, let's play." Seras rolled her eyes in agitation and grit her teeth. She was SO not in the mood to play around with her master. Silently digging her sharp nails into the tree, she flew up the trunk's length and crouched on a branch, looking around.

Another bullet blew past, and grazed the tip of her ear. Seras cried out in pain and flew backwards and to the right. It was then as she looked out into the moonlit forest that she finally saw Alucard standing on a branch some distance away. He wore his red duster, but not his hat and his black hair blew in the breeze.

Then she was racing away, as fast as she could move, trying to put some distance between them. Alucard suddenly reared up in her face, and she pulled away after taking a swipe at him. Some fluttering red cloth let her know that she had hit the cravat around his throat.

"I don't want to play with you Master!"

"You must, Police Girl. If you can't beat me, you can't beat Maximus. Try harder!" Seras pushed higher into the trees, concealing herself in a thick wedge of leaves and wood. Hardly daring to breathe, she tried to quiet her mind so she wasn't sending off any signals.

Alucard paused just below her, and she dropped straight down, landing on his back. Alucard laughed and turned into a thick spray of flapping bats. Seras fell until she grabbed a branch and vaulted herself onto it.

The bats fluttered away into the air before spiraling down and coming back to form the familiar shape of her master. He aimed his Jackal at her, and Seras leapt off her branch, dropping towards the ground. She did NOT want to get hit with one of those bullets.

Yanking a branch off as she fell, she rapidly began shaping it with her fingernails as she hit the ground running. Flying along she formed it into a stake and wildly looked around. Alucard appeared just before her, and she swung a leg out low and kicked him off of his feet. Rearing back, she slammed the stake home, and hit the ground with it just alongside his head.

Breathing heavily, she shoved herself away from him and huddled close to the ground a few yards from him. Alucard lay on the ground and then sat up gracefully, his red eyes turned towards her.

"Very nice Seras. You have been training hard. You just might have a chance. But I need to train to, which is why I joined you out here tonight." Seras was jolted by him using her first name, which he only did when genuinely pleased with her. Seras basked in his praise but didn't let her guard down as he stood up and walked towards her.

When the barrel of the Jackal suddenly swung her way, she kicked out and disarmed him. Alucard looked shocked but then his face went back to it's usual mask of icy indifference.

"You've made your point," he grated out. Seras stood up and cocked her head, staring at him. Alucard bent down and collected his gun before jerking his head at her in a silent command.

Together they began walking back, through the woods than an open field where all the training equipment for the Hellsing soldiers was. Alucard didn't say anything as they made their way inside, but then the paused.

"Good job Seras Victoria." He turned away after that, and headed towards the library. Seras let out a deep breath and went down to her room to shower and drink some medical blood.

After her shower, she sat idly flicking through the channels on her television, sipping out of a bag of blood like it was a juice box. The clock on her wall turned to one am and she wondered if Hans would come see her after he was done hunting.

Bored, she stopped on an American show on MTV called 'Jersey Shore'. With wide eyes she watched the young people's antics and laughed at them. That distracted her for awhile until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called out, slurping up the last of her blood from it's bag. The door swung open and Hans strode in, wearing only a pair of jeans slung low on his hips. Seras looked at him as he dropped down next to her on the couch. He didn't even have shoes on and his feet looked dirty.

"If you need to shower, you can use mine," she offered. Hans turned his head towards her and sniffed the air before pulling her to him and kissing her. Seras felt him against her leg and knew that the hunting must have excited him.

"Wait," she attempted as he stripped her pj bottoms off of her. Hans just shook his head and pushed her shirt up so he could latch on to one of her nipples as he shoved her underwear aside and entered her in one smooth thrust.

Seras cried out and then just held on, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he entered her again and again before speeding up. Grasping her hips, he flung himself into her one last time and she stiffened as her orgasm hit her.

Then he collapsed on top of her, and promptly fell asleep. Seras pushed at his heavy weight, but he just grunted and cuddled her close before lying still.

"Well bloody hell," she said out loud. Pulling her shirt down, she slid out from under him and got the rest of her clothes in order.

Standing up with slightly weak legs, she looked down at the sleeping Hans and shook her head. As she pulled an afghan she had lying on the corner of her couch over him, he blinked drowsily up at her and pulled her down next to him.

_**'Stay'**_ he said into her head, and she felt her heart dip a little. It was a tight fit, but she stretched out next to him and he slid an arm around her waist and snugged her up against him. Seras fell asleep feeling protected and warm, her head laying on his chest.

In the morning she woke up alone, and felt the loss of him rather hard. Putting a hand to her mouth, she felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't want to fall in love but it seemed like that's what she was falling headlong into.

She could hear her shower running, and she sat up and shoved her fingers through her hair. Hans came out, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping and falling into his face.

_**'Vhat's wrong?'**_ he asked, slightly alarmed at the expression on her face. Seras just looked up at him and couldn't say anything. Hans picked his jeans up off the floor and warily looked at her.

"I just..." For some reason she couldn't spit the words out. Hans gave her a weird look and then left the room. Seras fell back onto the couch, letting tears finally fall down her cheeks. Wiping away the bloody drops with a corner of her blanket, she berated herself quite sternly.

Standing up she made herself get dressed, and stalked past Hans' room without stopping to see if he was there. Upstairs, Ian and Lauren were scarfing breakfast, and Seras stopped to say 'Hi' and to breathe deeply the smells of food she could no longer eat.

Moodily she pushed into the library and dropped down into one of Sir Integra's leather chairs. A book she had been reading was lying nearby, and she picked it up before putting it down a few minutes later.

When you were in love weren't you supposed to be radiantly happy? Seras mused at the misery she felt. She didn't understand why she was so unhappy, but she knew it had to do with Hans and the feelings she had developed for him. Was it because she was unsure that he felt something for her? Or did she just not think it would work out between them?

The door opened and Alucard slid in, his red eyes finding her immediately. He paused and regarded her quite seriously, his face devoid of emotions.

"You are upset, Police Girl?" Seras made a face but nodded. Alucard sat on the edge of a seat opposite her and didn't speak for a moment.

"Is it because of the wolf?" Seras blinked and looked up at Alucard. He almost seemed...oddly protective. Seras stood up and began pacing, Alucard's red gaze following her.

"Yes," she finally said. "I uh...have feelings for him." Alucard snorted and steepled his fingers. Seras turned a dull pink.

"Well THAT was bound to happen," he said. Seras nodded miserably.

"Now what? You have work you must do, and there is always the threat of Maximus until we deal with him. You cannot afford to be distracted right now."

"I know!" Seras snapped. Crossing her arms, she huffed irritably. Guilt flooded through her as she realized Alucard was right. Looking down at the ground, she scuffed a boot on the floor.

"Fine...I'll distance myself. I promise." Alucard nodded in agreement and dispersed in a cloud of black smoke. Seras stood still looking at the ground, her heart hurting. Then the door swung open and an angry Hans stood staring at her. Seras groaned and squared her shoulders. Time to do her duty.

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Iron Elsar** - Yes, Hans is legendary among the werewolves. I'll explain it more, don't worry.

**Merp** - Yes suspense is rising, and Maximus will be appearing again shortly

**Yue Moon** - Aw thanks! Yes Maximus is interested in Seras because she's Alucard's fledgling and Maximus hates Alucard.

**Max000** - Sorry this update took so long! Thank you :D

**Crensler** - I know, scary huh? Thats something I don't like thinking about either. We'll see just how strong he is. Glad you like it!

**Major Simi** - I know my German is bad. I'm using an online translator, so I just use what I get from that. I usually apologize to anyone who speaks real German. Maybe I'll just leave the German out. Glad you liked it otherwise though :)


	23. Chapter 23

Seras drew back as Hans stormed into the library, his face a thundercloud. Trying to remain calm, she put her hands on her hips and looked up at him as he drew near. Hans stood almost trembling with anger, his fists clenched at his sides.

"What's the matter?" Hans stared at her, his maroon eyes glowing a brighter shade of red. Christ he was pissed.

_**'Vhat is this that you intend to do?'**_ Seras held her gloved hands out in a placating gesture but Hans knocked them aside and grabbed her shoulders.

_**'Vhat is the meaning of this? You don't need me anymore?'**_ Seras looked at the ground until he tucked a finger under her chin and forced him to look at her.

"Alucard had a point, I'm losing focus because of my feel...I mean because I'm fooling around with you. I think we should stop seeing each other for awhile."

_**'Und how is that possible? Ve live in the same home, hunt the same foes, you are in mein head goddamnit!'**_ Hans shook her with each thought, gently but forcefully. Seras felt her heart breaking as she shoved away from him.

"I don't KNOW how we're going to do it, but we need to. I have so much training to do and I..." Seras stared at him helplessly. Hans' face had once more assumed the blank mask that he had always worn in his first days at Hellsing. But his eyes were tinged with bright red and they bored into her, hot and angry.

Hans strode forward and grasping her by the back of her neck, slanted a rough kiss across her mouth.

_**'Tell me you don't feel anything'**_, he demanded in a rough whisper as he kissed the shit out of her. Seras clasped the front of his uniform shirt and shook her head.

"I can't tell you that. But it's what we have to do!" she cried out. Hans bent his head towards her again, but Seras pushed away and with one wild look, flung herself out the nearest window.

Luckily for her she lived in gloomy England, and the sky was leaden with gray clouds, blocking the sun. Running pell-mell into the woods, she didn't stop until she knew she was miles from Hellsing's grounds.

Finally stopping, she leaned against a tree and breathed heavily. Crimson tears stained her cheeks and she wiped them away fitfully.

Hearing wolves howl, Seras began fleeing once more, knowing that Hans would change and with Lauren and Ian's help come looking for her. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

Alucard's words sat heavy in her stomach and when she finally tired of jumping from tree to tree, she sat on a branch and took short, choppy breaths. Pressing her hands to her stomach, she leaned her face against the rough bark of the tree. It smelled nice and she realized she was in a weeping willow, her favorite tree.

Images from her childhood flashed through her eyes, her parents, their brutal murder. the orphanage, the nuns and priests, how she never felt like she belonged with anyone until Alucard turned her to save her life.

Moaning, she put her hands to her eyes and wiped away more tears. She was also pissed off. Angry that Alucard was getting involved, trying to turn her away from the man she loved. Seras pressed against the sturdy tree trunk and wrapped her arms around it and squeezed when she realized that she had finally admitted to herself that she loved Hans.

Because she was so wrapped up in herself, she didn't notice the musty, dank smell until it was too late and Maximus was sitting on the branch next to her. Frozen with fear, she slowly looked over at the old vampire. He gave her a lazy smile, his eyes red and flashing. He wore different clothes this time, a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with West Ham football logo on it.

Seras realized he was taking the clothes of the people he killed and she swallowed hard. Maximus put a hand on her arm, and Seras leapt up and went to flee when he grabbed her ankle.

"Where are you going little draculina? I only wish to talk." Seras hung upside down, her ankle held in an iron tight grip. Maximus swung her around a little bit and she squeaked a little. Laughing, he leapt down from the tree and righted her at the last second. Seras landed on her feet and stood watching him warily. He was so pale, and his blonde hair didn't help.

He had cut it short, and when he smiled at her, his sharp teeth flashed and his eyes sparked.

"Don't try to run off draculina, I'm much faster than you." Seras tried anyway and he had her flat on the ground, his wiry body pressed against her length, holding her down. Seras struggled and Maximus just kept that syrupy smile on his face.

"There are werewolves tracking me. They could be here at any second." Maximus looked her up and down lazily, and stroked a hand down her arm. Seras shuddered and he laughed.

"Keep struggling, go ahead. It's been awhile since I've raped anyone but I think I could manage for you." Seras fell still immediately. He ignored her comment about the werewolves and moved a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Such pretty blue eyes. I wonder why they haven't turned red yet. I could pluck them out of your head quicker than anything, you know. You've been crying, I can tell." He leaned forward and touched the tip of his tongue to the corner of her eye.

"Mmmm...fresh blood. I haven't fed in a while. The humans are catching on in Sherwood Forest and don't come out as often." Maximus nuzzled her neck and scraped her jugular with his teeth.

Seras held completely still and closed her eyes tight. He struck suddenly, and she went dizzy at the way he drained her so quickly. He pulled away, blood dripping from his mouth, and watched her blink, woozy with the loss of blood.

"Why...why are you keeping me alive?" Maximus wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stroked some hair away from her face.

"Because I want Alucard. You're going to bring him to me, or I'll kill that werewolf you're so fond of. But for now," he leaned close, and she drew in on herself as he pressed his mouth against hers firmly. She could taste her own blood, and she gagged as he stood up and smirked down at her.

Weakly she bared her teeth at him, and he laughed, his eyes actually merry. There was a flush to his skin now that made him look as if he had a fever. Seras dropped her head and closed her eyes.

"I could almost decide to keep you around," Maximus said thoughtfully and Seras bared her teeth again.

"Calm yourself my pet. Your wolves are almost here, I must go." With that, he was gone. Seras struggled to sit up, and put a hand to her head. She didn't even pay attention to the direction of where Maximus had fled.

God, she was so weak. Shaking with the effort to keep herself upright, she heard the low growl of a wolf and turned her head. Then the wolf was next to her, and she saw that it was Ian.

"It's okay, he's gone. It's...okay." Seras lay down on the ground and pressed a hand to her bleeding neck. Maximus had really torn into her. She could feel the jagged edges of his puncture marks.

Hearing a noise like bones snapping and shifting, she was soon joined by Ian in his human form. Ian lay a hand on her head and cast nervous glances around.

"Are you sure he's gone? I definitely don't want to run into a vampire that old." Seras found the strength to chuckle as she assured Ian once more. There was a crashing in the brush and then Lauren showed up, followed by a huge white wolf. Hans. Seras lay an arm over her face, to hide her eyes.

Hearing them all change, she looked up to see them waiting. Hans knelt down by her side and she was touched by the concern in his maroon eyes as he examined her neck.

_**'Ve need to get you to Alucard,'**_ Hans spit out Alucard's name in a venomous tone. After telling Lauren and Ian to head back and alert Alucard that they needed him.

Hans changed back into his wolf form after the two younger werewolves took off. Nudging Seras with his giant muzzle, he licked her face tenatively.

_**'You need to get on my back. Are you able?'**_ Seras pushed herself into a sitting position and her head swam. Closing her eyes just made it worse. Flattening her lips against her teeth, she made an effort and stood up. Weaving drunkenly over to Hans, she collapsed onto his back where he lay on the ground.

'_**You need to hold on tight. I don't vant you to fall off.'**_

Seras nodded against his thick fur and grasped some in her hands as best as she was able. Hans took off running and she could feel his muscles moving underneath her. Closing her eyes, she sighed into his fur and promptly passed out.

She didn't wake up until they reached Hellsing manor. Alucard was waiting outside for them, his arms crossed, lips drawn down tight in disapproval. Without a word, he took Seras up into his arms, and she woke to find him looking down at her with fierce red eyes.

"Foolish girl, what were you thinking going off on your own? I should let you suffer to remind you of how strong Maximus is and the caution we need to use." Seras just lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

Alucard took her to his chambers, and sitting down in his fancy chair that was big enough to be called a throne, settled her against him and nipping a wrist with his sharp teeth, pressed it against Seras' mouth.

The smell of blood roused her and she latched onto Alucard's wrist. Alucard made a noise in the back of his throat and put his head back against his chair. Seras drank in deep, greedy pulls for a few moments until Alucard sat straighter and pushed her away from his wrist.

Seras made a disappointed noise. His blood was delicious and it wasn't often that she got a chance to drink from him. Alucard smiled toothily down at her and shook his head.

"Uh, uh, little draculina you will be fine now. Go ahead and stand up." For a fleeting moment Seras wanted to rebel against his command and sit curled up in his lap longer.

But then the door opened, and Hans entered, dressed in uniform pants, boots, and a white tee-shirt. Seras crawled out of Alucard's lap slowly, afraid that her head would spin, but Alucard was right. When she stood up she felt okay.

"Thank you Master." Alucard inclined his head at her and gave her a lazy, half-smile.

"Didn't that remind you of old times? In Cheddar?" Seras felt herself blushing a little.

_**'Vhat is Cheddar?'**_

"Cheddar is the village where I had to turn Seras in order to save her life. It was a choice she made freely, wolf."

Hans swung his head and pierced Seras with a hard look. Then he held out a hand and gave her a sharp, inquiring look. Seras cast Alucard one more glance then went forward and took his hand.

Hans all but dragged her into her room. Getting her first aide kit from her bathroom, he cleaned up her wounds and got her some clean clothes. Seras was shy as she changed into the pajama's he had gotten for her even though he had already seen every inch of her that there was to see.

Hans seemed amused by that, but didn't say anything. Grasping her arm gently, he led her to her couch, and pulled her down beside him. Getting the blanket she always kept folded over the top, he spread it over them, then drew her against his warmth.

Seras made a purring noise and snuggled against him. Hans wrapped his arms around her, and she soon fell asleep.

She awoke in the middle of the night to feel Hans' fingers sliding down her stomach and down into the core of her. Gasping, she arched against his hand as he smiled down at her in the dark. Eyes flashing, he stripped her of her pj bottoms and underwear before burying himself deep in side her.

Gripping her hips, he pulled her flush against him. Seras wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned forward and buried his face against her neck. Inhaling her scent for a minute, he finally began to rock against her so slowly Seras thought she was going to die if he didn't go faster.

Finally he did, but not before he looked down at her and growled deep in his throat.

'_**You are mine. Not Alucard's, mine.'**_ Seras let out a muffled cry as he began pumping in earnest, and just held on.

When they were finished, he pulled her against him once more and promptly fell asleep. Seras lay awake for a bit, thinking about what he had said. Inside she felt a little thrill but it worried her as well.

She had been commanded by her Master to stay away from the wolf and now she had disobeyed him. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now, but knew Alucard would punish her somehow. Frowning, she pushed some of her hair away from her face, then fell still as Hans stirred, mumbling something in German before sliding his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

Seras fell asleep again, and found when she awoke that Hans was still there, curled up against her side. Blinking, she looked over at him, before slowly disengaging herself from his arms and standing up. Stretching, she went into the bathroom and started the shower. Standing under the spray, she leaned her head against the tiled wall and worried more about Alucard and Sir Integra.

Then Hans joined her, and occupied her mind with other things. Finally they got themselves clean just as the water was starting to turn cool. Drying themselves off with fluffy towels, Seras dressed in her uniform and Hans left to go to his room and dress in a fresh one of his.

Seras was blow-drying her hair when he reentered her room and she smiled at him. If she wasn't crazy she was certain he gave her an earnest look back laced with tenderness. Seras grinned goofily at her reflection in the mirror until there was a knock on her door and Alucard entered.

"We are to meet in Sir Integra's study, now. Get moving." Then he disappeared into thin air. Seras still hadn't learned how to do that and it was bloody annoying when he did it in front of her. Seras glanced at Hans and shrugged. Silently they went to Sir Integra's study and went inside.

Sir Integra was sitting in her chair, legs crossed and propped up onto her desk. Seras would have almost called her relaxed for once if she didn't notice the strain in Sir Integra's eyes and the tension in her muscles. Alucard stood at her side, a strange expression on his face. Seras would have almost called it gloating.

"Seras Victoria you have managed to not only disobey direct orders but to also get caught by the enemy. Henceforth you shall remain here, but Hans is to go to Sherwood Forest and deal with the werewolves. They are getting antsy, and at least two of them have disappeared. We assume it to be the work of Maximus. Seras, you are to continue training and when Alucard deems you strong enough you will go with him and eradicate this pest." Seras spoke up in protest, and Hans took a step forward, his fists clenched in anger, but Sir Integra shook her head sharply.

"That is my command at least until Maximus is taken care of. Now go, get out of here." Seras paused, but Alucard waved her away and she had to comply. They slowly walked out of the study and stopped in the hallway.

_**'I vill be back, don't doubt that. I vill not lose to that...vampire,**_' he spat the word 'vampire' like it was a curse word, '_**You have my vord on that'**_. Then he took her into his arms and held her close, leaning down to kiss her gently.

_**'I vill be back'**_ was all he said as he looked down at her sternly before separating himself and heading downstairs to pack. Seras went outside to find some Wild Geese to train with, tears in her eyes. Sir Integra and Alucard had just shattered her world.

**SHOUT OUTS**

**The Baron** - Yes Hans heard, and yes he was angry! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Max000** - It's no problem man, no worries. Congrats on boot camp! What branch of the military are you in? My uncle's a Marine. Anyways, thanks for reading :D

**KO** - Thank you, that made my day :) I hope you are still reading.

**Major Simi** - Thank you, I'm working on it :)

**Merp** - *grins* Okay I'll see what I can do. But yeah she does need to tell him.

**Kiwi4life** - Hans is definitely NOT pleased. Yay I'm so glad you like my story, that makes me happy :D


End file.
